The not so amazing life of the girl in black
by My Sleepless Nights
Summary: Sure being a detective is cool and all. It has its upsides. But that's not the point of this story. It mostly kinda sucks... Although, being sent back to the early 17th century and away from the ones you love isn't entirely a bad thing. I guess every cloud has a silver lining.
1. to exist or to not exist

**Hi guys! Sorry, I had writers block and I typed out a whole chapter then deleted it **** lots of stuff going on. Exams mostly. But any way, this story is after death bringer and Ravel does not plan to betray them, so he's good. I'm in a great mood so expect a long chapter (for my standards)**

**Slytherins D : Oh my god! It's so good to meet another FOB fan! My favourite song by them is probs 'thanks for the memories' it's so good. I'm listening to Fob now, the phoenix. I also love light em' up. P.s do you like all time low and Green day? You're so nice to me! My account is mean too sometimes. Do you like 70x7? (the band)**

**Paragon night666: Thanks so much, I try (: I love your 'how to train your dragon' fan fictions.**

**Disclaimer: all these characters belong to the golden God Derek Landy.**

**Valkyrie's POV:**

Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat in Gordon's living room arguing about time travel. "Of course it's real! We've seen banshees for God's sake!" yelled Valkyrie

"Just because banshees exist does not mean that time travel is real" retorted Skulduggery "I for one-"he started, but Valkyrie cut him off.

"Just because there is no actual evidence does not mean it's not real! Where do you think all these people are disappearing to, besides the person rumoured to be behind this is said to be a time traveller." Cried Valkyrie. The argument became more and more heated until suddenly, they both fell around laughing at the reason for the fight. Valkyrie could never stay mad at Skulduggery for very long and vice versa. "Ok, let's both agree to disagree, yeah?" choked out Valkyrie, clutching her ribs. They both tried to calm down and stop laughing then, fortunately got back to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Skulduggery's POV**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood in the elder throne room, after being summoned by tipstaff. "Valkyrie, Skulduggery" Said Ghastly gravely, "I have some disturbing news, Time travel is real." Valkyrie shot Skulduggery a smugly triumphant glance. Ghastly didn't seem to notice, so he ploughed on "It seems that this woman, Meiyro Echo, has been taking people back to random places in history. There seems to be a pattern, going back one-hundred years each time, so the next victim will probably be sent to the 1600ish period. This is a very serious case but I have no doubt in my mind that you will succeed."Ghastly finished. Tipstaff then led them out of the throne room and Valkyrie and skulduggery were soon sitting inside the Bentley. "Ok, say it then" grinned Valkyrie

"Say what exactly?" asked Skulduggery, plainly lying

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, tell me I was right about time travel." smiled Valkyrie impishly.

"Fine, you were right and I was wrong, ok?" said Skulduggery grudgingly, although Valkyrie could tell by his posture that he was amused.

"That's all I was looking for." Said Valkyrie contentedly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Valkyrie's POV**

Two days later Valkyrie and Skulduggery were to be found doing their usual routine. Fighting.

Valkyrie swung a round house kick into the face of Meiyro Echo, who, unfortunately was an experienced fighter and seemed to be trying to grab Valkyrie's wrist, probably to try and bring her back in time. Valkyrie was able to deflect all the punches and kicks but couldn't seem to get her own in. Meiyro suddenly kicked up her leg and Valkyrie moved to block it, but it was a ruse. At the last moment Meiyro pulled back and grabbed Valkyrie's wrist before she could even comprehend what had happened. Then, darkness. Valkyrie was being sucked through a hole of pure darkness, and then her feet crashed into slushy mud and grass. She looked around and saw nothing but trees and field. "Oh, I guess I'm back in time." Mumbled Valkyrie, then she collapsed into a heap on the muddy terrain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie was vaguely aware of hushed voices around her. She opened her eyes a fraction and saw the figures of a small crowd of people huddled around her. "Is she dead?" asked one of the figures. "Of course not, Mr smite said she was unconscious." Replied the tallest silhouette. Valkyrie's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at herself. She was wearing some kind of dark blue old-timey dress with white lace around its bodice. Her chest felt constricted and she could barely breathe. 'Thanks to a corset most likely' thought Valkyrie, remembering her history lessons. "Are you alright? A woman brought you in saying you were her daughter and that you had passed out on the way here, you're Valkyrie Cain right?" asked a girl with white blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "Yeah, that was Mother." Lied Valkyrie, gritting her teeth. "But were am I?" she asked "Last I remembered was fighting with- oh I mean, in the umm carriage with mother."

"You're in 'The Horsenden academy of young Mages' You're the new girl here, I'm Charlena Beauregard." Said the brunette girl.

"Mr Smite said to do a test, to see if she had a concussion" Said a Charlena, "What year is it?" she asked

"Ummm..." hesitated Valkyrie

"1613" responded the brunette sounding worried. "What's your Mother's name?" asked the same girl.

"Oh, it's Meiyro Echo."Answered Valkyrie smoothly.

"One out of two, good enough for me" winked the blonde girl, Valkyrie grinned, she liked these girls, especially the blonde girl and Charlena. Suddenly, Valkyrie broke down into a coughing fit, she tried to breathe in air but her corset was making it impossible."What's wrong! Are you alright!" cried the blonde girl panicking. Then, for the second time that day, Valkyrie passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valkyrie blinked in the light and sat up. A boy about her age was leaning over her. He had floppy brown hair, high cheek bones, and intense green eyes. He was extremely handsome and a concerned look was on his face. "My friends called me, I'm Skulduggery Pleasant. Are you ok?" he asked. Valkyrie swore in her head as she felt darkness cloud her vision and then for the third stupid time she fell into unconsciousness.

**Page brake**

Valkyrie coughed and opened her eyes, she could breathe again and instead of the long blue dress, she wore a long white night gown lined with lace that didn't cover as much as she would have liked, the neckline was extremely low for her standards. Moonlight glowed through the high windows of the room she was in, which Valkyrie took to be the infirmary. All the girls that had been by her bedside were gone and so had Skulduggery. Valkyrie pulled up the silky blankets on her bed and burrowed down, she soon fell into a deep sleep 'I didn't get much waking time today...' was her final thought that night.

Valkyrie woke up to the sound of whispering. She opened her eyes and saw the group of girls that had been next to her the day before. "Are you ok; you passed out three times yesterday." Exclaimed the blonde girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't pass out allot though, just a long journey yesterday. I'm sorry, I don't know your name" Valkyrie grinned

"oh, we'll introduce our selves, I'm Avril Fray." Said the blonde girl

"Erika Styx" said a petite dark haired girl

"China Sorrows" said an exquisitely beautiful girl, narrowing her eyes in evident distaste.

"You know China, if you don't want to stay there's this new thing, it's called leaving." Said Avril rudely. "Are you ok Valkyrie, you look pretty sick." Added Avril as China stormed away

"Dandy..." murmured Valkyrie. Trying to appear calm again. She was shaken up after seeing China as young as her. "So, can I leave now, I mean, I hate hospitals." Sighed Valkyrie

"Yeah, me too. I'll bring you to your room, you're bunking with me. Just get changed behind that curtain over there they'll be a maid to help with the corset." Grinned Avril.

Valkyrie swung her legs out of the bed and walked over to the curtain that Avril had indicated. A young woman in a maid's cap stood there with a dress, corset and all manner of 1600s clothing that Valkyrie couldn't recognise. The maid smiled at Valkyrie and helped her put on the corset and under clothes. Valkyrie gasped as the maid pulled the corset tight and tied the strings firmly. She then slipped a long floor length blue dress with pearls lining the waist and bodice. Valkyrie sat impatiently as the maid expertly braided her hair then told her that she was ready to go to her dorm.

**Page brake**

Avril pushed open the door to hers and Valkyrie's room. It was quite lovely with blue silken bed covers and beautifully carved chests of drawers. A large window let sunlight spill into the room illuminating its beauty. "Woah!" exclaimed Valkyrie "This room is just... exquisite!" she gasped. "Isn't it just." Laughed Avril, evidently pleased at Valkyrie's reaction. "I have a feeling you'll fit in her with me and my friends, yeah, I think you will."

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you like it and please review! I hope it's not to cliché. Please like and follow also! Soooooooooo happy right now! Got accepted into a great school!**


	2. Meeting the Dead Men

**Hi everyone! Lots of stuff going on right now, this chapter might be a little shorter than the last one. Sorry. But anyway, please review and tell me if you think this make sense, constructive criticism welcome, ok guys, I have a weird question for you but here I go, I want you to guess how old I am and tell me in the reviews, weird I know (: please answer it *begs on knees* please! All will be explained, don't worry.**

**Paragon night666: you're so nice to me! Thanks to you this fan fiction is being continued for a while yet! One question for you, do you like fall out boy? If not, type them in on YT and listen to their album save rock and roll! You're so nice me! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to the golden god Derek Landy.**

**1600S Skulduggery's POV**

Skulduggery sat in his dorm reading by the light of a flickering candle when his friend Erika Styx came barging into the room. "Skull! Come quick, the new girl's here but she's unconscious, Her name's Valkyrie Cain!" Cried Erika, surprising Dexter Vex, who was sitting in the corner sketching a picture for art class. "Its ok skull, you go, I'll finish that assignment for you." Sighed Dexter

"Thanks Dexter, I'll only be about half an hour, I owe you for this." With that Skulduggery charged out of the room and sprinted down the gloomy corridors towards the medical bay.

When Skulduggery got to the medical bay he saw a group of his friends (not counting China) surrounding a bed over by the far wall. Skulduggery tip-toed over and got his first glimpse of the new girl. His first thought when he saw her was ' woah, she's beautiful' The new girl's hair long dark hair fanned out around her head and her face was as pale as the bed sheets over her, almost too pale. Skulduggery bent down over the new girl with a concerned look in his green eyes, just as the new girl started to rouse from her sleep. The girl opened her eyes and Skulduggery saw that they where beautifully shaped and the dark brown of warm chocolate. The girl looked up at him with a confused and slightly scared expression on her face. "My friends called me, I'm Skulduggery Pleasant. Are you ok?" he asked. The girl looked at Skulduggery with barely disguised shock etched on her face. Her eyelids fluttered and a second later she was unconscious again. "Skulduggery!" Yelled half a dozen voices (excluding China, she looked slightly pleased) "You made her faint again, she had just woken up!" yelled Skulduggery's friend Avril.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know my face was so terrifying to look at!" Said Skulduggery sarcastically.

"Look skulduggery, I think its best that you left, you just seem to be scaring the poor girl, maybe she doesn't have that much experience with boys, she was fine earlier." Said Erika gently. Skulduggery sighed and left the medical wing, not looking forward to going back to that essay.

**Valkyrie's POV (the next day in class)**

Valkyrie tapped her quill on the edge of her desk and listened to mister Smite drone on and on about science, which, judging by the time period, was probably very inaccurate. "Having fun?" grinned Charlena, who was sitting on the desk next to her.

"Yeah, this is the most interesting science lesson I've ever been in." Said Valkyrie sarcastically. Mr Smith finished his lecture and dismissed the students with a promise of home work next lesson. Valkyrie, Avril, Charlena, and Erika walked arm in arm towards lunch "Ok Val, next lesson is fighting class (no magic) have you learnt to fight yet?" asked Avril

"Yeah, back at home I had an amazing coach, he taught me magic and quite a bit of combat, I'm Elemental by the way, I also dabble in necromancy from time to time." Sated Valkyrie

"Cool, I'm adept, energy throwing." Responded Avril

"Elemental" said Erika

"oh, I'm adept wall walking, and opening locked doors." Said Charlena

"That's really cool! My friend back at home had that power" Said Valkyrie, and with a pang of home sickness, remembered Tanith

"Come on Val, let's go to lunch, they've got something good today, I think it's fish or something, you can meet our friends there too" Said Erika, pulling gently on Valkyrie's arm. The three new friends then walked arm in arm towards the lunch hall exchanging gossip and filling Valkyrie in on everything there was to know about Horsenden academy. Valkyrie walked into the lunch hall, a large room with a vaulted ceiling and gleaming oak floors that shone in the midday sun that spilt from the many tall windows. She was greeted by staring and, by some, wolf whistles. She scowled at the whistlers and was lead by her new found friends to Skulduggery and the Dead men's table. "Valkyrie," said Charlena, "These are my friends, Dexter Vex, Anton Shudder, Saracen Rue, Skulduggery Pleasant," Charlena looked nervously at Valkyrie when she said Skulduggery's name, but Valkyrie ignored it, "Ghastly Bespoke and Erskine Ravel." Finished Charlena. The dead men waved at Valkyrie and Erskine and Saracen grinned at each other slyly. "Hey, Valkyrie huh? Nice name" said Saracen and grinned. Valkyrie hung her head letting her long hair hide her blushing face. The four girls sat down and tucked into the food that was laid there for them. Valkyrie had expected the food to be quite bland and tasteless, as school food tended to be, but to her immense surprise, the food was very tasty. Fish with lemon, finely chopped vegetables, and soft white bread. "So Valkyrie," said Skulduggery "what's your discipline?"

"Elemental, though I dabble in necromancy, I'll probably go for elemental at my surge though" explained Valkyrie, rather shyly

'Why is she so shy of me? She's freaking gorgeous and I can't even talk to her!' yelled Skulduggery in his head, he was aware of the looks that his friends were giving her, looks that indicated they liked her. Skulduggery gathered up all his courage and took the chance to talk to Valkyrie. "So, err, Valkyrie... how old are you...?" he asked

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Skulduggery yelled at himself mentally 'that was the best you could come up with...idiot'

Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery and answered, "I'm 16 next week, and you are?"

"I'm, um, 16 too." Responded Skulduggery, slightly awkwardly. 'idiot' said his head. Valkyrie grinned awkwardly and left the table to put her plate in the school's kitchen. Avril turned around to talk to ghastly but whipped her head back around when she heard Valkyrie yell. Valkyrie was lying on the floor, having tripped up, with chopped vegetables in her hair and all over her new blue dress. "Owwww! My leg!" she yelled. Avril saw that, because of the way she had fallen, her leg was bent at an awkward angle beneath her. Avril scanned the room and saw China Sorrows surveying the scene gleefully 'she tripped her up!' realised Avril, feeling very protective of her new friend, rage coursing through her. She moved to go and help Valkyrie up but Skulduggery got there first. He took Valkyrie's hand and helped her up, and then he used a tissue to get some of the food out of her hair and off her dress. "Thanks," said Valkyrie gratefully. She tried to get up but her leg crumpled beneath her. "Owww, God that hurt!" yelled Valkyrie, and cursed, she realised that she might have to miss combat. "Hey, Skull, give me a hand here."Said Valkyrie. Skulduggery put her arm around his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. "Thanks Skulduggery," said Valkyrie with that cute grin of hers. Avril smiled, those two obviously liked each other and it was up to her and her friends to get them together

**Skulduggery's POV (This is going to be in 1****st**** person)**

The moment I heard Valkyrie yell I was filled with anger, I knew that Valkyrie wasn't clumsy, someone had tripped her up. I noticed Avril scanning the room so I did the same. My gaze fell on China, she looked gleeful. She made Valkyrie fall! Judging by the grim expression on her face, Avril had reached the same conclusion. I wanted to go over to China right there and then to punch her, but Valkyrie needed help, so I resisted the temptation to hurt China and hurried over to Valkyrie. I gave her my hand and she took it gratefully, I pulled her up and she leaned unsteadily on me, then I took a tissue and brushed the food of her beautiful hair and dress free of food. "Thanks," she said gratefully. She let go my shoulder but she cried out and her leg crumpled beneath her I hesitated then put her arm around my shoulder and lifted her feet of the ground. "Thanks Skulduggery," said Valkyrie with a cute grin, she wasn't too heavy but not really light like Erika. Together we made our way out of the hall and down the hall to the medical bay. I kept looking down at her, I couldn't believe my luck! I was carrying the most beautiful, toughest, kindest girl in the school! I carried her last couple of meters to the medical bay then sat her down a fresh bed. "Better go and get the matron, huh?" she smiled. I nodded, a little dumbly and went towards the nurse's office at the far end of the room. The nurse, Mrs Grouse, grumbled when she saw me, I had a reputation of getting people or myself hurt. "It's not me Mrs Grouse; it's the new girl, Valkyrie Cain." I explained

"Every time you come here boy, you have bad news" grumbled Mrs Grouse. She walked calmly over to Valkyrie, who was waiting impatiently on the bed "Had a nice chat with the Matron, did you?" said Valkyrie cheekily. I blushed.

"That's Mrs Grouse to you dear," corrected the Matron, I gave Valkyrie a smug grin and she made a cute little pout, amused. "Here dear, rub this on your leg" instructed Mrs Grouse, handing Valkyrie a little pot of ointment. Valkyrie pulled up the hem of her dress, revealing a tanned, strong leg, and rubbed the ointment on the broken area. "Wait about ten minutes and your leg should be as good as new." Said Mrs Grouse, then walked back, muttering, to her office.

"So, what's combat class like?" asked Valkyrie.

"Yeah, it's great; we have an amazing teacher that lets us all pair up and duel. Normally I pair with Dex, Erskine, Anton, Saracen, ghastly or one of the girls, they're really good too." Replied Skulduggery.

"Ok, ten minutes is up, I can go!" cried Valkyrie. She got up, flexed her leg and proclaimed it healed. Valkyrie and I walked out of the medical bay and started down the corridor towards the duelling hall. "I'm just going to have a quick bath and get a fresh dress, ok?" asked Valkyrie.

"Sure, see you at combat." Said Skulduggery, heading down the corridor, his head in a daze.

**Valkyrie's POV**

As soon as Valkyrie stepped into the duelling hall after her bath, she liked it. There were tall, high windows lining the crimson walls, reflecting sunlight onto the polished mahogany floor. An elevated platform about twenty metres long was built into the far wall, probably used for demonstrations. "Ok students, gather round here! Girls and boys go to the changing rooms, your uniforms will be in the cupboards" cried a tall, toned blonde woman that Charlena had told her was called Miss Ebony. "She's the best fight coach that has ever been in Horsenden Academy, she's mastered about fifty types of martial arts!" said Charlena rapturously. Valkyrie decided that she liked Miss Ebony, even after only five minutes. Valkyrie, Avril, Charlena and Erika walked into a small room of the hall and went to the cupboards. Inside each one was a button up polo style shirt, a short netballish skirt, and a pair of shorts for underneath the skirt, all coloured dark red. Valkyrie slipped the shorts on and used a large cloth to cover herself as she put on the shirt, finally, over the shorts she put on the short skirt and sat waiting for her friends to finish. "Ready for your first combat lesson?" asked Avril. "Ready as I'll ever be." Replied Valkyrie. The girls then filed out of the changing rooms and saw the boys standing on the other side of the room, waiting.

"Ok class, today we'll pair up and do some practise duals, remember no magic!" Miss Ebony yelled in a ringing vice that echoed throughout the hall. "You all line up in two lines with a partner, each time you win a duel move to a new partner, and each time you lose stay where you are and wait for a winner to come up against you." Added Miss Ebony. Valkyrie and Charlena paired up, Erika and Avril, Skulduggery and Anton, Saracen and Dexter, ghastly and another boy called Andalus. "On three," shouted Miss Ebony, Charlena and Valkyrie circled each other, "One, Two, and Three!" yelled Miss Ebony. Charlena lunged at Valkyrie and swung a strong right hook towards Valkyrie's jaw. Valkyrie easily blocked and sent out a round house kick that caught Charlena in the stomach. Charlena stumbled back and Valkyrie jumped on her, pinning her down. Charlena tried to roll but Valkyrie had knelt on her legs and was holding down her wrists. "Valkyrie wins against Charlena, time: two minutes!" announced Miss Ebony. "Good job!" exclaimed Charlena, "you're really strong, and a good fighter." Valkyrie was glad she was a good sport. The two girls watched the other people duelling, All the dead men were really good, so were the girls. Skulduggery won his match, Dexter his, Ghastly, and Erika hers. Then the four moved on (along with some other winners) going against their new opponent.

**Page brake**

Soon Skulduggery and Valkyrie were neck in neck, both winning against their every opponent. In no time at all they were at the top of their line and Miss Ebony told everyone to sit down. "The two remaining champions will now fight and determine the overall victor!" she announced. Valkyrie and Skulduggery got in position and circled each other, unlike before, Valkyrie swung in a kick, starting the fight. Skulduggery barely blocked it and leapt in with his own left hook. Valkyrie grabbed his arm, spun Skulduggery around and pushed him onto the wooden floor, almost making a dent there. "That is mahogany!" yelled Miss Ebony, Valkyrie knelt on Skulduggery's knees and held down his wrists, he tried to roll away but Valkyrie was too strong, she weighed him down and Miss Ebony cried halt. "We have a winner! A round of applause for Miss Cain!" The room burst into applause, everyone was so used to Skulduggery winning that they liked a change. Only China was silent, with a murderous scowl on her face, she looked like she was going to have a fit. Valkyrie figured that China didn't like her. Valkyrie's friends all came up to her, patting her on the back and congratulating her,

"Wow Val, you're amazing! Great kick there!" said Erika, punching Valkyrie playfully on the back.

"Nice one Val, no one's beaten Skull in ages!" congratulated Charlena. Valkyrie accepted all the compliments gratefully then took the hands of her friends and walked out of the hall, Valkyrie with a massive smile across her face.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review and answer my weird question mentioned above. Thank you to everyone who reviews and please don't hate. ~Hazel**


	3. Bells in the night

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! My question still stands, guess how old I am. Here are some replies. One thing, I'm sad none of you have got my reference about Charlena's name ): first person to get the reference will be rewarded...somehow...**

**Dead Girl19: thanks! I love all your stories too! You're probably the closest when it comes to my age, I'm not telling yet though**

**Paragon night 666: you're so nice to me; you're quite close to guessing my age, kinda, thanks for being my best reviewer (well you and deadgirl) here have cookies (: :) (: :)**

**Disclaimer: all these characters belong to Derek Landy, the golden god.**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie flopped down onto her soft silken bed and curled up. After a long day, (wait scrap that), after the longest day of her life, she was exhausted. "You're going to have to get dressed you know, I slept with a corset and full dress on once...hell" warned Avril. Valkyrie moaned "But I'm so tired!" she groaned, closing her eyes.

"Ok, but don't blame me when you pass out tonight" grinned Avril

"Fine, I'll change, happy?" Valkyrie fumed, going behind a changing screen and pulling of her heavy green dress then slipping on a long white nightgown. "Ahhh, its _bliss _when you take of a corset, huh?" Valkyrie sighed contentedly.

"You sound like you don't wear them often" said Avril curiously,

"Oh...uh...I do, it's just a nice...feeling, you know, you can barely breathe when they're on..." stammered Valkyrie, stepping out from behind the screen.

"Mmm," said Avril, arching an eyebrow. The two girls got into their beds and pulled the covers up to their chins. "Night Val," said Avril

"Night Avril," replied Valkyrie, she reached over to her bedside cabinet and blew out the candle, plunging the small room into to darkness.

**Skulduggery's POV**

"Hey everyone!" yelled Erskine, "Let's play truth or dare!" Skulduggery and the dead men were in Erskine and Ghastly's room, hanging out, chatting, and, in Skulduggery's case, trying to avoid truth or dare. "Sure, why not!" exclaimed Dexter "I'll start, I choose... truth"

"Ok," said Ghastly, "Is it true that you like... Erika!" he cried

"Nah, she's nice an all but...you know..." Replied Dex "Ok, now... Skulduggery! Choose, truth or dare?" he asked

"Um... truth" responded Skulduggery

"Ok, give us your honest opinions on the new girl, Valkyrie." Grinned Dexter slyly. Skulduggery blushed crimson and felt his palms start to sweat. "Oh...uh...Valkyrie, she's...um, nice?" he said, his forehead dripped with perspiration. "And over here we have the perfect example of a love-struck, stuttering mess" teased Erskine

"Hey! Don't call me love-struck, what about your little crush on Miss Ebony, fancy me telling the school about that?" retorted Skulduggery smugly.

"Ok guys let's stop this game now ok, we don't wa-"Anton was cut off in the middle of his sentence by the sound of bells tolling, coming from outside

"Fire!" Yelled the dead men in unison, scrambling to their feet and rushing to the doors. All along the corridor heads poked out of dorms and bells tolled loudly, "We've got to get outside to the courtyard!" yelled Anton; suddenly panicking as he smelt smoke.

"Come on, follow me!" shouted Dexter, coughing as black wisps of smoke blew his way.

"Get down on all fours, so you're under all the smoke" spluttered Skulduggery. The dead men got on their hands and knees and crawled down the grand staircase towards the exit.

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie and Avril woke up just before the bells started to ring, starting to smell smoke. "Valkyrie! I think there's a fire somewhere, I smell smoke!" Cried Avril, then the bells started to toll, "Come on, let's get to the exit!" yelled Valkyrie. Then, like shadows, smoke started to pour through the crack under the door. "Val... I think the fire's right outside..." gasped Avril

"Then we've got no time to loose, grab the sheets off the bed! Now!" commanded Valkyrie, spluttering when smoke got in her eyes. Avril ripped the sheets of the bed and tossed them to Valkyrie, who was by the window. Valkyrie tied the sheets together, end to end, and knotted them around the leg of her bed. She then flung them out the window, creating a makeshift rope. "We need to climb down, into the courtyard!" coughed Valkyrie, the smoke was thick and she could barely see Avril through it, she was glad she hadn't slept in full clothing, if her corset was on she'd have passed out by now. Valkyrie heard Avril brake into a coughing fit on the other side of the room; she stumbled through the gloom to her friend and pulled her to the window, coughing very hard herself now. She half dragged Avril to the window and stuck her head out to breathe in fresh air, unfortunately the smoke was still thick and even putting her head outside didn't help. She could hear screaming from below and saw the vague figures of people through the shroud of smoke. Avril was barely awake by now and her eyelids were fluttering, threatening to close. Valkyrie pulled Avril onto her back and stepped over the window ledge. She heard screams from below and even the voices of the dead men yelling franticly. Valkyrie ignored them, she needed to concentrate, and that was hard enough with the smoke making her woozy. As she climbed down the sheets it felt like time had slowed the screaming of the people below faded to distant echoes and only she, Avril and the rope existed. Slowly Valkyrie got nearer and nearer to the ground, towards the dead men, who were ready to catch them if they fell. "Valkyrie! Be careful keep coming, don't let go!" yelled Skulduggery. Valkyrie's bare feet finally touched the cold, muddy cobbles and the dead men swarmed her, Anton took Avril off her back and ran towards the medical bay with her. Skulduggery lifted Valkyrie up, like he had done at lunch the previous day, and went after Anton. The rest of the school were waiting in the courtyard and the other dead men ran to tell the headmaster about Valkyrie and Avril. Valkyrie suddenly became aware of how cold it was, her nightdress was thin cotton and her feet were bare and blue. "Don't worry Val, we're almost there," said Skulduggery consolingly, as Valkyrie started to shiver.

Soon they arrived at the medical bay, and for once Mrs Grouse wasn't ready to lecture Skulduggery, though she'd have time for that later. "Lay her down on that bed there, then get that warming pan and slip it into the sheets." She commanded. Valkyrie was limp in Skulduggery's arms as he put her gently on the bed. "Thanks Skull..." she mumbled, smiling softly. Soon Skulduggery could here gentle breathing, indicating that Valkyrie was asleep at last.

**Thanks for getting this far and enduring my story, tell me if you think it's good or at least makes sense, no haters welcome but I appreciate constructive criticism. Bye for now! ~Hazel**


	4. ARSONIST!

**Hi guys! Thanks for getting this far in my story; I'm going to give you one clue about Charlena's name: its shipping. That's all you're getting. Hopefully you'll get it sooner rather than later, maybe Google it... Responses. P.s - this chapter will have a swear.**

**Deadgirl19: unfortunately you're not right about Charlena but that was a great guess, I'd never even thought about that! I try to come up with good ideas **** oh btw, update hunt of the dead men!**

**Paragon night666: You're too nice, yeah Skulduggery and Val are getting closer, but I don't want to rush it. I would hate to wake up with a fire outside my door too, it happened to my friend once and she was terrified. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters, Derek Landy owns them all *sobs***

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie woke up to the sound of birds tweeting and felt sunlight across her face, she pushed back her covers to look at her watch then remembered she was in the 1600s and she didn't have it. Valkyrie cursed and rolled over onto her pillow humming her favourite song, 'Thanks for the memories', by fall out boy. She wondered, with a stab of dread; whether she would ever be able to listen to her favourite music again, or drive in a car or even go to MacDonald's. She would never admit to this but she was even starting to miss scapegrace and thrasher, and their idiotic ways. "Hi Valkyrie," said a voice from beside her. Valkyrie rolled over to see Charlena standing in front of her with a lopsided grin on her face and a bowl that held only the twigs of grapes in it. "I brought you some grapes but...er, I got hungry so...oops" grinned Charlena. Valkyrie looked bemused but amused at the same time. "Don't sweat it, its ok" said Valkyrie.

"Don't sweat it? What?" asked Charlena, baffled.

"Oh...nothing" stammered Valkyrie, 'God, I need to get better at acting...' she thought.

"Ok..." said Charlena, arching an eyebrow. Just then Saracen, Erika and Anton burst into the room, concern mixed with anger on their faces. "Hey Val, you're looking good," flirted Saracen, grinning

"Jesus, Rue, this is no time for your stupid flirting!" yelled Erika, surprising everyone, as she was usually so soft-spoken and gentle.

"What's up? You look like you've just discovered the culprit for some horrible crime or something." Valkyrie paled when the serious looks remained on her friends faces. "oh no!" said Valkyrie,

"It was China, she set fire to the corridor, we found an oil lamp by the door with her room number labelled on it, and China bunks alone," Said Anton seriously.

"That little...but why?" asked Valkyrie, suddenly nervous at how far China was prepared to go to get revenge. "A-duh! She has a massive crush on Skull, she's tried to get at every girl that even remotely has the chance of becoming his girl friend" said Erika, not helping Valkyrie's panicked state "...poor Isabelle's still in a coma." She added.

"WHAT! She put a girl in a coma!" screeched Valkyrie, sitting up.

"Yeah, remember that time with the rats..." recalled Saracen, more to Anton than the girls. "Doesn't look to good for me now..." sighed Valkyrie.

"Don't worry, she won't touch you, plus you're the best fighter in the school," Reassured Erika, patting Valkyrie's shoulder. But Valkyrie wasn't entirely convinced. China would keep coming until it was all over.

**Sorry, this chapter was depressingly short. I'm really busy and tired at the moment, please review, follow and favourite. Try and guess about Charlena's name. ~ Hazel**


	5. Two plans and a trick

**Hey guys! Today I'm the happiest person alive, one of you guessed the Charlena reference! Charlena's name comes from Percy Jackson, the name it's self is a shipping (Charlie and Selina). Selina's second name was Beauregard. So...that happened... anyway, responses**

**Guest1: Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea, although if Meiyro brought Val back Skull would just hunt her down, but then again she could time travel away... mmm... I'll think about it.**

**Guest2: Yes! I'm glad that you read PGO, it's so good, my favourite book is the battle of Manhattan by far, you win all these cookies and doughnuts ( o ) ( o ) ( : : ) ( : : ) x 100000!**

**Paragon night666: Yeah, China doesn't seem to care about consequences, only about Skull. Don't worry if you couldn't find it, type in Selina and Charlie pjo on Google images and you can see some amazing fan art/ fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of these characters, they belong to Derek Landy.**

**Valkyrie's POV**

"So, what you're saying is, five of Skulduggery's alleged girlfriends have all been targeted and MAIMED, by China!" yelled Valkyrie, pacing around her new dormitory and trying to take in the torrent of facts and stories being supplied by her friends.

"Yep," said Saracen, popping the p, he really had no tact. Valkyrie sighed and put her head in her hands, "China's really powerful, and she's been doing magic for much longer than I have," Valkyrie moaned,

"I just don't know if I can manage her..." She tailed off, with a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes, "Unless..." she mused,

"Come on, we're going to show China that she never should have messed with Valkyrie Cain." With that Valkyrie got up and walked out, Anton, Erika and Saracen following her, confused.

**Page brake**

"China is one of those pretty pink, girly- girls, right?" Asked Valkyrie, to her assembled group of friends, now that Erskine, Dexter, Charlena, Ghastly and Skull had joined her she felt infinitely more confident.

"We're going to prank her sorry ass into next week, We'll start by harmless tricks but... it will... elevate" at those words Valkyrie grinned and the room started to whoop, not even Erika, the gentlest person there, had a problem with pranking China.

"We can start by dying all her pink or girly clothes luminous yellow, she'll practically glow! She'll hate it!" laughed Charlena, swinging her legs happily from the cupboard she was perched on.

"Yeah, we'll dye them yellow" chortled Skulduggery, lounging on a coach that had been left in the abandoned class room they were using as headquarters.

"My dad has plenty of yellow dye at his tailors, he'd be happy to let us prank her, especially after what China did to Isabelle, she was a family friend," Said Ghastly.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Valkyrie,

"How far is your dad's tailor shop?" Valkyrie asked, she was perched atop a small cupboard, swinging her legs like Charlena.

"Just in town, about a mile away, we go there at Christmas every year, so in about a week's time!" said Ghastly smugly,

"His dyes never fade; China will have to wear yellow for a hell of a while."

**China's POV**

China grinned complacently and turned to her gang of girly-girls.

"Are we all agreed with the plan?" she asked, daring anyone to disagree, as usual do one spoke up.

"Perfect," smiled China, clapping her hand together in glee.

"When Christmas weekend comes up and everyone's shopping we'll lead Cain to Sanguine's den, alone and she won't bother Skulduggery again, I promise you, Valkyrie will step into their den and never step out." Said China savouring the words,

"Now, leave, I've got things to do." China's cronies filed out and chatted aimlessly about the newest ball dresses, gossip and the plan.

**Page brake Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie stood in the hospital wing waiting for her friend Avril to step out from behind the changing screen. Avril had recovered from the fire and was ready to leave the sick bay, and to get her revenge on China.

"Ok, I'm ready!" called Avril, and then stepped out from behind the screen. Her dress was a Maya blue colour and her hair was twisted into a simple knot.

"Come on, the carriage for town will leave soon, Skull and the others are waiting," Cried Valkyrie. Two days before Christmas, and the school was in uproar, a dance was to take place on Christmas Eve and China's gang we're busy giggling over boys and screaming hysterically about dresses. The two girls reached the school's wrought iron gate where the dead men, Charlena and Erika stood waiting.

"Hey Val, nice dress, you look great," flirted Erskine. Valkyrie blushed and looked down at herself, her dress was dark red and simple enough but Erskine didn't need an excuse for flirting with her. Valkyrie punched him playfully on the shoulder and ignored him.

"So, the carriage will be here in about two minutes, we can do a bit of Christmas shopping in the town and then pick up some dye at Ghastly's Dad's tailors." Said Skulduggery,

"Ok, and there's a nice inn we can eat in," Agreed Erika. Then, a large horse-drawn carriage pulled up next to them and the door swung open. Valkyrie stepped up inside the carriage and sat down inside the warm exterior. Soft green seats sat facing each other, leaving a comfortable amount of legroom between. Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Charlena, Avril and Erika sat on one side and Ghastly, Anton, Dexter, Erskine and Saracen on the other. Valkyrie had never been on any type of carriage before, but she had expected it to be bumpy. The wheels bumped over stones, tufts of grass and all manner of debris on the roads until finally, they reached the town square. Avril had told her on the way there that this was an all mage town, with shops for basically everything a sorcerer would need.

The group of friends pushed open the carriage door and stepped out onto the cobbles. This was a very educational experience for Valkyrie, being in a 1600s town was extremely different from modern day. Black and white medieval style houses were cramped together on long winding streets, small stalls and shops had tables of assorted goods that people were browsing by and carriages struggled to manoeuvre through the crowds of people.

"Ok, we'll split up cause you girls probably want to go to the dress shop, and we need to go and by new quills and books and stuff," said Dexter, indicating to a large shop with dark red window boxes.

"Sure, we'll show Val around and then go to the dress shop, meet you at the Royal Oak inn for lunch," agreed Avril, then pulled Valkyrie and the other girls down the street. Valkyrie's friends stopped at small, quaint shop with a golden light spilling through its windows.

"This is it, the best clothes shop in town, Bespoke tailors," announced Erika, "Ghastly's dad makes the best dresses you could wish for, come on!" The group of friends walked into the tailors and sighed happily. A large fire place at the end of the room gave of a warm comforting glow, much in contrast to the bitter wind outside.

"Hello girls," said a voice at the desk, Valkyrie turned around to see a bald man in about his thirties with a strong jaw and kind eyes. Right now he was smiling at the girls and Charlena, Avril, Erika and Valkyrie walked over.

"You must be Valkyrie, Ghastly has told me allot about you, you beat Skulduggery in a fight did you not?" said Mr Bespoke softly, he had smile wrinkles around his eyes and looked allot like Ghastly, only older.

"Umm, yes I did," grinned Valkyrie, running her hand over an elegant red ball gown on a stand next to her.

"So, you'll be wanting dresses for the dance, wont you," asked Mr Bespoke, the girls nodded.

"Charlena, you should wear a autum-ish colour like red, orange or even green, it suits you best," Charlena grinned at him and went to browse at the back, by some soft red dresses, "Avril, you should wear a pink, or if not maybe a light blue."

"Eww, pink, I think I'll go for blue thanks" said Avril, Mr Bespoke smiled and continued,

"Erika, you should wear a maroon dress or maybe a purple although maroon would suit you more, and finally, Valkyrie, you should wear a deep red colour or possibly maroon, like Erika," Said Mr Bespoke, looking her up and down. Valkyrie smiled gratefully and joined Erika at the deep red to maroon dresses. Valkyrie walked down rows and rows of dresses, each one was beautiful in its own way, but she hadn't found her favourite one yet. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a dress more beautiful than any she had seen so far. It was made from soft deep red velvet and cream silk, the ends, cuffs and neckline were trimmed with cream silk and the dress puffed out slightly, giving it a very elegant air. The middle of the skirt was split down the centre, revealing a soft layer of white silk; this was the dress she had been looking for. Valkyrie gently pulled the dress of its mannequin and made her way to the desk, where her friends stood waiting.

"Look at this dress, isn't it beautiful!" cried Valkyrie in excitement.

"Woah, that looks like it was made for you, it suits you to perfection!" replied Erika in awe.

"Yes, that is one of my best dresses, but I'll give it to you for half price, you deserve that much after you saved Avril- yes, Ghastly told me about that two," said Mr Bespoke kindly. Valkyrie was so surprised and grateful that she could only nod and smile and watch as Mr Bespoke wrapped up all their dresses in magical protecting paper and waved them goodbye after paying.

"Come on, next stop, the royal oak inn for lunch!" said Erika, running down the cobbled street towards a large wooden building with hanging baskets, signs advertising meals and large curtained windows, spilling small rays of warm light onto the street. The four friends pushed open the door and walked into the inn, two very drunk men stumbled into them as they left and knocked Erika to the floor.

"Erika! Are you ok, those idiots," shouted Avril angrily, "Hey, next time, watch were you're going!" She yelled after the drunken men. The two men stumbled on down the street not even acknowledging Avril.

"Hey guys!" cried a cheerful voice, the girls turned to see Skulduggery there, indicating to a table over by the far wall, were the other dead men were sitting. Avril pulled herself away from yelling after the men and walked with her friends towards the table. As Valkyrie was walking over, Skulduggery pulled her aside,

"Hey Val, I was wondering... do you want to... maybe go to the dance with me?" asked Skulduggery tentatively,

"Skulduggery! Thank you so much, I've been waiting for you to ask, of course I will!" cried Valkyrie, giving Skull a quick kiss on the cheek and hopping off towards her table. Then, just as Skulduggery turned around to go to the table, the door burst open and two young kids stood there, obviously terrified. "Someone help!" one of them cried, "A bad man's chasing our friend!" Valkyrie bolted to the door and swung on her cloak, "Val, wait we'll come too!" cried her friends in unison,

"Its fine you stay here, I'll be back in ten okay?" reassured Valkyrie, then, before the others could protest, she bolted out the door into the cold and the snow that had just started to fall.


	6. Hitman

**Hi guys, I'm sorry this one's late, I typed up a whole chapter but effing Microsoft didn't save it! Hopefully this one will be pretty long (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership to any of the golden god's characters.**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie tore through the cobbled streets to Damson lane, were the poor kids had told her the 'bad man' was. Bitter wind pulled at her cloak and flurries of snow clouded her vision, but she kept on running, once or twice she would slip in the mud but, remembering what the man might do to the child, she kept going. Soon, she skidded to a halt on Damson lane. Realising that she had no particular address, Valkyrie settled for yelling into the gloom, suddenly a group of men, eleven or twelve of them all in black, leapt out from behind a shabby bar and ran at her, Valkyrie swung a right hook into the face of one, and a hard kick into another. But eleven against one were never good odds, one man slammed a hard kick into her stomach, sending her sprawling on the ground, she jumped up and they traded punches, one man grabbed her arm and pulled it back, she yelled in anguish and stumbled back, soon there were too many and their attacks just got stronger, she tried a few last, desperate left hooks but only one hit, not even very hard. Two men grabbed hold of her arms, and then another grabbed her hair, which had come un-done from its bun.

"Got you now, lil' darlin'" drawled the man, who had her hair,

"You've proved right trick to get, fightin' back an all that," it was Billy-ray Sanguine.

"You!" exclaimed Valkyrie, struggling to pull her hair away from Sanguine's grasp,

"You know me? Flippin' hell, I'm getting pretty famous huh?" Sanguine smirked. Valkyrie scowled at the hit man, who she now had no doubt, had been hired by China.

"I had got a message from one lovely lil' darlin' saying she need you 'disposed of' to quote exactly," drawled Sanguine,

"But, let's go inside it's mighty cold out here," The men grabbing her arms pulled her roughly into the run-down bar, it was dark, dingy and the wooden frames supporting the roof were rotten and un-stable. The men then threw Valkyrie against the far wall, and sat down. Valkyrie stood up and supported herself against the wall, she didn't let on but the fight had hurt her more than a fight usually would, due to her not having her protective clothing, her arm throbbed and she felt blood trickle down her collar bone.

"So, lil' darlin, some people have payed a large bit of cash for me to cut your pretty little neck, but I'm a darn curious man, why would someone wanna?" mocked Sanguine, he was playing with her, trying to get her angry so she would attack him again.

"Maybe it's not a question of money, maybe about how psychotic you are? Just a thought," retorted Valkyrie, Sanguine grinned

"I kinda like you, shame I'm gonna have to kill you," grinned Sanguine. Valkyrie readied herself for a fight and Sanguine walked over, Valkyrie tried to ignore the pain of her shoulder and swung a round house kick at Sanguine, who blocked it and caught Valkyrie in the eye with a hefty punch, Valkyrie cursed and stumbled backwards, feeling a bruise form already. Suddenly there was a crunch of shattering glass and Skulduggery came soaring through the window, he jumped up and hit sanguine right in the face with a long plank of wood, which Valkyrie was pretty sure had knocked him unconscious. Then, as suddenly as Skulduggery had come through the window, the rest of the dead men and Valkyrie's girl-friends came barging through the front door. Avril, Saracen and Charlena took on three and Erika took on the rest, along with the dead men. Valkyrie ignored the pain in her arm and ran over to sanguine; she grabbed some rope from a table next to her and quickly tied his wrists and ankles, securing them tightly.

"Valkyrie! Are you ok?" cried Anton, running over to her, Valkyrie turned around to see the dead men, Erika, Avril and Charlena all standing there, horrified as they saw her black eye and the blood at her collar.

"Let's get back to school, we'll take you to the sick bay," said Ghastly, looking worriedly at Valkyrie's injuries. He and Avril took Valkyrie's arms and attempted to steer her through the unconscious forms of the men, but Valkyrie cried out in pain.

"Val! Are you all right?" Exclaimed Avril, letting go of Valkyrie's injured arm,

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think my arm's broken," Valkyrie sighed wearily. Her friends looked horrified but she waved the matter away and sat on the town square bench as her friends caught a carriage.

Later that day, when Valkyrie was in the sick bay getting ready for bed- Mrs Grouse had insisted she stay the night, when she realised something.

"Erika, we forgot the dye"

**I owe you an apology, this is a depressingly short update but I got in what I wanted so, meh. Please review and like or favourite, thanks!**


	7. pranks version 2

**Hey guys! Sorry my last update was so short, but I got in what I wanted (: I'm in the best mood ever though, just been to see all time low, with real friends supporting 'Kids in the dark' is an amazing song, and it was my first time being in a club!**

**Here's some replies (:**

**Paragon night666: Yeah, Microsoft can be an A-hole sometimes; I had a whole chapter typed up as well... **** But thanks so much, you're the best.**

**LionsandTrolls: I love your username! Yeah, I'm gonna start reading my updates like, ten times over, and I'll get my sister to read them too, thanks for the advice.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not claim ownership to the characters or books of Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie had never done much pranking herself, she preferred to rely on her razor sharp wit to be funny, but she had to admit, there was a certain kick that came with stealing clothes and dying them luminous yellow. Herself, Avril, Dexter and Erika had snuck into China's dorm and taken almost ¾ of China's clothes (the most girly-ish preferably) and brought them over to a small room at the back of the school, where the rest of their friends waited.

"Great! You've got the clothes," said Ghastly, eyeing the bulging sacks that they were carrying. While they had been gone, the rest of the group had poured some dye (Ghastly had ordered some from his dad's tailors) into a large basin that the clothes soak in it for a little while, since Ghastly's dad's dye was so good, it would probably only take a half an hour. After they had tipped the clothes in, they hid the basin in a cupboard and went back to Valkyrie's dorm.

"Hey Val," said a voice behind her, it was Erskine, "I was thinking, do you want to, err, go to the dance with me?"

"Oh, Erskine, I'm so sorry, but I'm going with someone else, I'm really, really sorry," apologised Valkyrie profusely,

"Its fine, you don't need to apologise, I might ask Charlena..." he grunted, then slouched out of the room. Valkyrie felt awful, she knew that she had no reason too, she could go with whoever she wanted, but she really felt bad for Erskine. She sighed and followed him out of the room.

"Hey Val, you look upset, what's wrong?" It was Erika, before Valkyrie could say nothing was up, she blurted everything out, after all, Erika was the best listener and always saw the good in people. When Valkyrie was finished Erika sighed in sympathy.

"I do feel bad for Erskine, but he'll find someone else, I mean, it's not like you would have gotten into a relationship, he mostly dates girls and moves on." Erika said, Valkyrie felt a little more reassured, Erika really was a great friend. By the time they had finished talking, the dye had sunk into the clothes. Anton went to fetch China's things and came back with a massive stack of luminous yellow clothing in his arms,

"On the way a maid stopped me, and asked me what I was doing, but I told her that we were pranking China and she waved it away! Everyone hates her!" Retold Anton, grinning. They all laughed and Dexter, Skulduggery and Charlena went to go and put all the clothes back in China's dorm and the everyone else stayed behind, Cheshire cat grins plastered across their faces.

**Page brake (next morning at breakfast)**

The usual chatter in the hall suddenly dimmed the next morning as China and her posse walked in. Valkyrie and all her friends unsuccessfully stifled laughter as they saw what China was wearing. It was a dress similar in style to Valkyrie's, except, every inch of it was dyed bright, traffic- warden yellow. She looked like one of those glow sticks that Valkyrie got at concerts in the 21st century. Suddenly, the whole hall broke into laughter and China scowled and flounced to her table. The dead men and the girls took this as a chance to go and taunt China; they walked over and tapped her on the shoulder,

"What!" She snapped, seeing it was them,

"Oh, nothing," Valkyrie said, "I just wanted to know where you bought that dress, it really suits you,"

"I know you did this, I'll get you back for this Cain," China snarled,

"Yeah, and the headmaster will really believe you, the pink, posse girl, over us, his top students," retorted Anton. China growled and returned to her food, and the group of friends walked away laughing.

**Skulduggery's POV (21****st**** century)**

Skulduggery sat in his living room, in complete despair, tens to dozens of files sat in haphazard stacks on the table in front of him, old photos on his left, and reports on his right. It had been months since Valkyrie has disappeared and she could be dead, but had she given up on him? No. She had stayed with him, kept looking, never gave up. And that was what Skulduggery was doing; he would **never **stop searching, even if everyone had given up hope. He would keep the promise. Until the end.

**Valkyrie's POV**

When the group of friends had walked away, Valkyrie had laughed along with them, but secretly she was a little scared as to what China would do if she got the chance, the prank had worked amazingly well, but she somehow felt that she hadn't gained more than a few laughs. Valkyrie went to fighting class in a daze and only barely made it to the fight against Skulduggery, who won. She saw the smirking face of China in the crowd but couldn't care any less about losing to Skulduggery, but if China was fighting her... well, she'd have some fun then. Miss Ebony stood up and started making pairs and letting them spar.

"Valkyrie Cain and China Sorrows," announced Miss Ebony.

'Yes!' thought Valkyrie, 'Finally some fun, China but-kicking!'

To Valkyrie's disappointment China didn't seem too concerned but she would have some fun anyway. China Valkyrie started to circle each other. The posse girls started to cry out and encourage China, who smirked slyly.

"Three, two, One!" cried Miss Ebony, China lunged at Valkyrie who side stepped but flung out an arm to hit China's face, Valkyrie kneed China in the back of the head then China swung a fist towards Valkyrie, who, unfortunately, was caught straight in the temple. Valkyrie stumbled back, dazed, and gathered her bearings. But China didn't wait, she ran straight in a slashed her hand across Valkyrie's arm, her long nails drawing blood. China sidestepped as Valkyrie punched, but Valkyrie swung out a desperate kick and caught China's shin and made China crumple to the ground.

"We have a winner over here!" Yelled miss ebony, "Valkyrie Cain,"

China looked ready to murder someone, preferably Valkyrie, and stormed away with her posse close behind her. 'Ahh that felt good' thought, and got back to the lesson as usual. After the lesson Valkyrie and her friends went up to their dorms, to get ready for bed.

Avril went into the bath room to wash and Valkyrie changed behind the dressing screen. She shrugged of her heavy dress and slipped on a simple white nightdress, with lace cuffs. She pulled down her hair from its braid and slipped into bed, her soft covers warming her instantly. Valkyrie thought about all the things she missed from the 21st century. Music, preferably Fall out boy or All time low. She had always liked music that was punk rock-ish or punk pop-ish, and now she missed it even more. Another thing was phones, in the 1600s you had to send letters and meet people to talk with them; she missed having a chat at the push of a button. Avril came into the room, her hair damp and wearing an identical nightdress to Valkyrie. Avril blew out the candle and got into bed,

"Good night Val" she said

"Night Avril," said Valkyrie, Valkyrie lay back on her pillow and welcomed the welcome embrace of sleep.

**Hey guys, this update is a bit longer thank God! I'm so sorry that the last one was so short, but I was out a lot last week. Please follow favourite and ****review! ****I'm not going to update until I get at least five reviews! That's a promise. Bye for now ~ Hazel**


	8. Preparation

**Hey guys! I'm sitting here at my computer, and watching 'the office' as I type. Do any of you like 'the office'? (The U.S version) It's so great. Anyway, here are some replies:**

**LionsAndTrolls: Hint taken, I'm adding some really sweet Valduggery soon, I just don't want to rush it too much.**

**Paragon night 666: Yeah, China is totally plotting revenge plan NO. 2. You're so nice to me **

**Dead girl19: Anton has total sass, I love Anton so much, he was amazing in 'across a dark plain' and yeah, I thought it would be cool to put a POV for 'skeleton skulduggery'**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not claim ownership to any Skulduggery pleasant characters or books, as I am not the golden God.**

**Valkyrie's POV**

The closer it got to the school dance, the more excited peoples chatter got, until finally the afternoon before was positively humming with anticipation.

Everyone in Valkyrie's friend group had sorted out their dates, Erika was going with Anton, Erskine was going with Charlena, Dexter was taking Avril, Ghastly was taking a girl called Kathryn Elysium from his science class and Skulduggery was taking Valkyrie. Saracen was taking no one but was going to hang around with Dexter and Avril that evening. Soon the time came for the girls to get ready for the ball.

The group went up do Avril and Valkyrie's room, where all the dresses, makeup and hair accessories were being stored.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Avril asked when they had all sat down in the dorm,

"I'll go," offered Valkyrie, anxious to get all the makeup and hair-doing over with as soon as possible.

"Ok, how do you want your hair, up? Down? Curly? Straight?" Piped up Erika, who had been voted to do the hair as she had the most practise and very nimble fingers.

"Could I have it in some kind of up-do, with curly strand falling at the sides?" asked Valkyrie, remembering something from her high-school days, when all the girls had talked about makeup and hair nonstop.

"Sure, I'll get the curling-rags and my pins," said Erika, getting up and running out the door to her room.

"Ok, I'll start on your make up now and then when Erika gets back she'll do up your hair." Stated Avril

Avril set to work on Valkyrie, colouring her lips a dark redish brown and putting a small amount of eye shadow on her eye lashes, then finally putting on some kind of foundation on Valkyrie's face that pronounced her cheek bones.

"Great!" cried Avril, "You look amazing, Skulduggery will hardly believe it,"

Valkyrie blushed crimson and punched Avril playfully on the arm. Just then Erika burst into the room with a box of hair pins, flowers and curling rags.

"Wow! Avril, you've outdone yourself, you look amazing Val!" She cried, almost dropping the box in surprise, she quickly gathered her composure and sat down behind Valkyrie

"Ok, I'm going to put your hair in a crown braid leading into a bun and have some side parts out, curled, sound ok?" Asked Erika,

"I had no idea what you just said but I'll take it on faith that it will be good," Valkyrie grinned. Erika set to work and started to braid Valkyrie's hair in to a plait that circled her head, finally leading into a bun at the back, then tying the bangs that she had left out into curling rags and, finally, putting a rose in the centre of Valkyrie's bun

"Ok, leave those curling rags in while we finish her with makeup and hair, then we'll take it down before the dance, agreed?" said Erika excitedly, getting ready to do Avril's hair.

About an hour later, all the girls were dressed in their gowns and had their hair and makeup complete.

Erika was wearing an elegant maroon and black dress, with similar make up to Valkyrie's and her hair curled and in a half-up style. She stood next to Avril, who was wearing a beautiful green and silver dress, with brown lipstick and her hair in an up-do. On her left side, stood Charlena, she wore a light blue dress and had on light pink lip-gloss, her curly and tumbling down her back.

"We look great! We're going to blow our dates away!" Cried Avril, The girls then walked down the corridor and into the fighting hall -were the dance was being hosted- it had been changed beyond recognition. Crimson and gold drapes hung from the walls and the fighting stage had been polished to a gleam. Thousands of candles were lit and placed on stands around the stage, throwing distorted shadows around the hall and a flickering golden light. On the stage was a choir of musicians, each holding an instrument. A large buffet table stood against the left wall, covered in delicacies: cake, roast chicken, golden bread rolls, gravy, plates and tureens of fruit.

They were some of the first people to arrive, but over by the stage were China and her gang. China looked stunning, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes, but those beautiful eyes turned cold when they saw Valkyrie, China tossed her head and walked over.

"Well, Valkyrie," Sid China disdainfully, "I was wondering who did your hair? From here it looks like you've just ran through a bush,"

Valkyrie laughed at this awful insult and responded, "Yeah, and you had daddy pay for a professional hairstylist to come and do your hair tonight, nothing but the best for daddy's little princess," Said Valkyrie sarcastically, Erika, Avril and Charlena laughed. China gave one murderous glance to them and stalked off, as they were waiting for the boys, they heard China complaining that the drapes clashed with her dress. Just then, a classical, dancing piece of music started playing and all the boys came in, along with the rest of the girls. The dead men came straight over to the girls, but Ghastly walked away with Kathryn. Valkyrie saw Skulduggery falter as he caught sight of her, and then nervously proceed. He looked really handsome with his brown hair falling across his face and wearing a black suit.

"Hey Val, you look... great," he stammered,

"Is that all you've got to say!" said Valkyrie, feigning offence.

"No...It's just..."

"Its fine, I'm so amazing that you're lost for words," said Valkyrie narcissistically. Skulduggery grinned and they walked onto the dance floor, holding hands.


	9. The ball

**Heya guys, I know I said a couple of updates ago that I wouldn't update unless I got 5 reviews... well, I can't keep myself from writing. Please review, follow and favourite.**

**Responses**

**Paragon night666: China definitely has something planned, but whether she carries it out at the ball or not is a different matter. **

**LionsAndTrolls: Don't you just love fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to any part of the Skulduggery Pleasant series.**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked onto the dance floor as the choir struck up a new, slow-dance piece of music. They steered through the crowd in a waltz-ish dance, chatting contentedly about anything and everything.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight," said Skulduggery, passing China, who glared at them, like she had no other wish in the world other than for Valkyrie to drop dead that instant.

"Thanks, you look great too," responded Valkyrie with a smile,

"I always look great, I am the most handsome boy in the school," said Skulduggery narcissistically

"You and your ego!" Murmured Valkyrie, marvelling at how little Skulduggery had changed since his teenage years. They slowly revolved on the dance floor, each new piece of music changing their steps, Skulduggery was a very graceful dancer, and he reminded Valkyrie of the future Skulduggery's cat like walk. Valkyrie managed to keep up, as 21st century Skulduggery had given her dance lessons.

"So, how long have you been doing magic for?" Valkyrie asked, Skulduggery smiled and answered,

"Well, all my life, I've kinda been practicing magic, but when I was five my parents hired a teacher to train me in combat and elemental, who trained you though? They're clearly very powerful and you're even better at combat than me!" Said Skulduggery. If Valkyrie had told him that he was her trainer, he probably would have burst with self-importance. Instead she said,

"Well, I've been doing magic since I was twelve-"

"WHAT! TWELVE! I've been doing magic since I was five, and you're way better than me, you've_ really_ been training since you were twelve!" Yelled Skulduggery, Valkyrie saw China look over gleefully, evidently under the impression that they were arguing, too bad for her.

Valkyrie smiled sheepishly and continued,

"Well, my uncle was murdered so I got involved with magic and I had an amazing trainer, who worked with me every day," Valkyrie finished.

"Well, I suppose someone trying to kill you is good motivation..." Said Skulduggery apologetically,

"It's fine, and yeah, someone trying to kill you works for great motivation," said Valkyrie, grinning.

"Come on, lets' eat something," Said Skulduggery, pulling Valkyrie gently towards the buffet table. They grabbed plates and loaded them with cake. It was strange to see Skulduggery eat (as anything he tried to eat just fell out through his ribcage in the 21st century) and look so happy about it. They walked over to some chairs at the side of the hall, sat down and ate.

"So, what school did you go to when you lived with your mother, Meiryo?" Skulduggery asked, Valkyrie gritted her teeth; she hated how everyone thought Meiryo was her mother,

"Well, we live on the outskirts of Dublin, and Meiryo isn't around much... let's not talk about it," Answered Valkyrie; Skulduggery looked apologetic and poked at his cake with a fork.

"So, where did you live before you came here?" Asked Valkyrie, hoping to change the subject, Skulduggery smiled gratefully and told her,

"Well, my parents work for the sanctuary and we live at the North-East coast on a small island."

"Wow, luck you, I've always wanted to live on an island, but it'd be pretty dull from time to time," Said Valkyrie, then blushed when she realised that she had called Skulduggery's home dull.

"Its fine, I agree, it is quite dull most of the time, but it's an all magic community so there's no secrecy, except from when mortals visit, which is rare. Let's get back on the dance floor, I'm kinda stiff,"

They walked back onto the dance floor. Skulduggery put two arms around her waist and she put two arms over his shoulder. They slowly danced across the room, looking at each other, blushing, then looking away. The night wore on and they danced in content silence, happy to dance and not talk, just to look at each other and blush. Far too quickly, the clock chimed midnight, the time that they had been ordered to leave the hall, and go to their dorms.

"Well, I'll walk you back to your room if you like," said Skulduggery shyly, they held hands and walked towards the crowd that were milling around the door. They could see Erika and Anton smiling at each other, looking really happy and a little flushed from dancing.

**Page brake**

"I guess this is where I'll go," Said Skulduggery, they had reached Valkyrie's dorm and it was time for them both to get to bed. Valkyrie looked into Skulduggery's eyes, and he looked into hers, green into brown. Then his lips met hers and they were kissing, his lips were soft and they only met for a few seconds. Valkyrie pulled back gently and blushed,

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow..." She said, then opened the door and stepped in, getting a last look at Skulduggery's face.

**Awww, Valduggery! I'm so glad that I finally got some in! Please, please, please, please review, follow and favourite. Thanks for getting this far!**


	10. Love-struck

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was really busy this weekend. Anyway**

**Replies:**

**Deadgirl13: Yeah, China has a big trick up her sleeve...**

**Paragon night: sorry I couldn't update sooner, busy weekend. Thanks so much!**

**LionsAndTrolls: I love Valduggery so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books of Skulduggery pleasant or its plot.**

**Valkyrie's POV (the day after the ball)**

Valkyrie's concentration the day after the ball was lax. She sat in her lessons, staring into space, thinking about, guess who? Skulduggery.

"Miss Cain," said a voice, interrupting Valkyrie's daydream.

She was in her math lesson staring out the window to the field below, unfortunately for her the class was being taken by Miss Sole and she was the strictest teacher in school,

"Miss Cain, tell me, if the radius of this circle is 4, what will be its circumference,"

"It's, ur...," Valkyrie thought for a moment, then saw Avril holding up a scrap of paper to her, saying '25.13',

"Oh, its twenty-five point thirteen, Miss isn't it?" Responded Valkyrie, hiding a grin. Miss Sole nodded curtly and turned back to the black board. Valkyrie tore a scrap of paper from her note pad, scrawled 'thanks' on it and slipped it to Charlena, who passed it Avril. Avril grinned and the girls got back to their work.

**Page brake**

Later in the dorm, when the lessons were over for the day, Valkyrie said thank you to Avril,

"That teacher is a cow, thanks for helping me out. I would have got detention for sure," said Valkyrie gratefully.

"Don't mention it," said Avril, waving the thank you away like a cloud of midges. They both got into their beds, and Avril blew out the candle.

"Did you and Skulduggery kiss?" Asked Avril, completely out of the blue, like the straightforward girl she was. Valkyrie was glad the candle had been blown out, as she had turned a deep crimson at the memory.

"Maybe," Valkyrie giggled, she had been dying to tell someone but she didn't know how, now that Avril had asked, it was so much easier.

"Awww, you're so cute together, ask him out next time we get the chance to go into town, you don't have to wait for him." Said Avril wisely.

"Yeah, maybe..." said Valkyrie, albeit sceptically. "I'll sleep on it,"

**Page brake**

**China's POV**

China stood in her dorm, broken furniture, photos and bed stuffing lay around her. The last ten minutes had consisted of her yelling and throwing things around the room, Skulduggery and that absolute COW had kissed! Words were not sufficient to describe how angry she felt. She had had a plan before now, but she would scrap that. If she was going to get revenge on Cain properly she'd need a master scheme.

China pulled out a note pad and started to jot down ideas and plans, soon she had a list of thirty. China grinned; this was going to be good.

**Skulduggery's POV**

Skulduggery paced back and forth across his room, muttering to himself. Dexter was out and Skulduggery was trying to think of the best way to ask out Valkyrie.

"Uh, 'Valkyrie do you want to meet up in town some time-'no, that sounds stupid..."

"What about, 'Val, do you want to go out with me?' Wait no, not that"

Skulduggery sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I'll just have to do it; hopefully she won't judge me..."

Skulduggery had been thinking about the kiss for the last couple of hours as well, replaying it in his head and trying to conjure up a way to ask out Valkyrie. He had planned for hours but eventually just decided to ask her out, then, if she agreed, bring her out to eat in town. He thought this would be the best way to do it; hopefully she wouldn't reject him...

Skulduggery blew out his candle and got into bed. Thinking about Valkyrie had exhausted him (he wouldn't normally go to bed at nine) but hopefully it would be worth it. He lay in bed thinking thoughts of the date he might have with Valkyrie. Then, a smash of glass, an explosion then a torrent of yelling and everything went black.

**Thanks for reading and being patient enough to get this far. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy week. Please review. Thanks! P.s don't blame me if I've got the maths question wrong, I'm awful at maths.**


	11. New girls

**APRIL FOOLS! Did you really think that I would let everyone die (that's what would've happened if it was real) seriously, I leave cliff-hangers but I'm not that dark! Sorry I haven't updated recently, busy week, lots of homework and shiz. Responses (I need more reviews!)**

**Paragon night666: I can't believe it! You've reviewed on every chapter since no.5! Round of applause! Don't worry; I'm not that dark...**

**Deadgirl19: Oh... China has a BIG surprise coming up... something Valkyrie won't forget. **

**LionsAndTrolls: Update right here **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to any part of the Skulduggery Pleasant series.**

**China's POV:**

It was midnight and China had arranged a meeting; she strode purposefully towards the light-haired boy at the side of the gym. He had a pointed chin, elfin features and the look that suggested trouble. Lots and lots of trouble. His name was Adriano Mist. China reached him as he looked up and flashed her a pearly smile.

"You'll do it then?" She asked,

"Of course, who wouldn't take the chance to hurt that moron Skulduggery, and, bonus, Cain. Everything's set up, I was thinking about putting it into action tomorrow, you?"

"Tomorrow is perfect; I'll give you the money after the job's done," China said professionally, then walked away and exited through the right hand door.

Valkyrie's POV

Valkyrie sat in the library, engrossed in a book, when Avril ran in and interrupted her **(A.N, if I was Valkyrie I would punch Avril in the face, no one interrupts me when I'm reading!) **

"Val," she panted, "new girls... need to show them around... in... office,"

"Cool, what are their names?" Valkyrie asked, putting down the book (A midsummer night's dream) and got up.

"No idea, they just arrived, the head said we should show them around, and there are three of them, all girls,"

Valkyrie nodded and followed Avril as she sprinted out the door; her friend really was crazy...

They finally sprinted into the office and slid on their feet towards three startled looking girls.

"Hi, I'm Valkyrie Cain," The girls looked a bit bemused at their sudden appearance, but friendly at the same time. The first girl was dark haired, slim and had very tanned skin. The middle girl had frizzy; dark brown hair tied in a bun, dark skin, and was built like a gymnast, strong and slim. The third girl had light brown hair that was cut extremely straight and reached her collar; she was quite pale and had very red lips.

"Well, hi," said the tanned girl, "I'm Abira Edessa; this is Gail Wilson," said Abira, indicating to the frizzy haired girl, "and this is Ola North," she said, indicating at the pale girl.

"Well, err, welcome to Horsenden academy, we're going to show you around today, and, by the way, my name is Avril,"

The five girls then left the office and went into the hall then started the tour, they walked around the school showing everything to the new girls proudly and trying to get a gist of the new girl's personalities. Gail was very outgoing and bubbly and skipped instead of walked; when Avril asked her about her power she said simply, "useful things,"

Abira was slightly shyer; she seemed the sensible one in the group, the one that kept her friends from doing something stupid, she studied linguistics and etymology. Valkyrie thought she and Erika would get on well.

Ola was the strange one though; she kept glancing at Valkyrie strangely, and seemed very overwhelmed at everything she saw. There was a decided mystery about Ola.

That night as Valkyrie lay in bed, listening to Avril's soft snores, she thought she recognised Ola. Something about her wasn't right, and Valkyrie would find out whatever it was, no matter how small or insignificant it turned out to be.

**Heya guys, big China secret out next chapter, and I want you to try and guess what the mystery is about Ola. Please review! Thanks!**


	12. The plan put into action

**Heya guys! You excited for China's master plan? It's coming up, **

**Responses**

**ParagonNight666: Unfortunately, your guess about the new girls is wrong, they're the good guys too.**

**Deadgirl19: Sorry to burst any bubbles but the new girls aren't related to anyone else in the story**

**Courtney. Turner. 71271: Yeah, Valduggery is great, it's kinda my OTP. Thanks so much **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim ownership to any Skulduggery pleasant characters or books, as I am not the golden God.**

**Valkyrie's POV:**

Valkyrie walked down the dimly lit corridor towards Ola and Gail's room. She had been sent to give them their timetables and a quick survey they needed to fill in for the school records. Valkyrie reached the door of their room and paused. She could hear a faint sound coming from the dorm, this was completely irrational, but she thought it sounded like fall out boy's, 'I don't care.' But that was silly, they didn't have Fall out boy in the 1600s, it must be something else. Valkyrie walked into the dorm to see Ola there, humming, she had a book in her hands and lay sprawled across her bed. Gail wasn't there.

"Um, hi Ola, miss Sole said to give this to you and Gail," Valkyrie said awkwardly, she wasn't very comfortable around the new girl, as she was the subject of Ola's many piercing glares, as if Valkyrie was a particular interesting puzzle that she couldn't figure out. Ola nodded curtly and Valkyrie handed her the sheets of paper, putting Gail's on her bed. Valkyrie left the room with her head in a daze, Ola humming Fall out boy? It was impossible, she'd keep an eye on Ola

**Adriano's POV**

It was time for Adriano to put his plan into action; he stood in his room, his hands outstretched in front of him. Many people had tried to guess his discipline, but had never even touched upon the truth. He could create illusions, plant visions into people's heads; give the fake memories and ideas, it proved very useful at times, times such as now. Concentrating hard, he finished the fake memory he had been working on, and sent it to Skulduggery Pleasant's head and all of his friends' too. Adriano fell back, exhausted, but satisfied, that vision was an especially powerful one; soon, Valkyrie Cain's friends would be convinced that she was a horrible, lying, shallow person. This would be good.

**Valkyrie's POV**

"Hi Avril," Said Valkyrie brightly, as she walked into her dorm. She noticed immediately that something was wrong. All the dead men were there, and Avril, Charlena and Erika. And all of them wore disgusted looks on their faces.

"Um... what's going on?" Valkyrie asked.

Her friends glared coldly at her until Anton spoke,

"You know what you did, we know too," He said icily.

"What? I don't understand," Valkyrie said, confused.

"YOU CHEATED ON SKULDUGGERY!" Roared Erskine, stepping up to her,

"YOU CHEATED ON HIM," Erskine was nose to nose with Valkyrie, bellowing at her, causing Valkyrie to cover her ears against the noise. Valkyrie opened her mouth to speak but suddenly, Erskine raised his hand and slapped her jaw with all the force he could muster,

"Ouch! Erskine! What was that for?" Valkyrie cried, she ran out of the room, her jaw red and tears streaming down her face, and bumped straight into China. China took one look at Valkyrie and grinned maliciously,

"Friend trouble?" she asked innocently, holding back a laugh, Valkyrie scowled and ran on, towards Gail's dorm (she didn't trust Ola) hopefully she would help.

**Gail's POV**

Gail sat in her room correcting an essay on sigil magic when she heard frantic knocking on the door, she hurried over and answered to see a red faced, crying Valkyrie,

"Oh my God, Valkyrie, are you alright?" Gail exclaimed, Valkyrie stepped inside and sat down on the bed.

"All my friends are angry with me, they said I cheated on Skulduggery but I promise you, I didn't, then Erskine hit me and I came here. I need your help!" Valkyrie said, looking at Gail beseechingly.

"Of course I'll help, tell me what happened when you saw your friends,"

**Page brake**

After Valkyrie had explained everything that had happened in the past day, she and Gail reached the conclusion that China had something to do with it,

"So you're saying China's had a grudge against you all term?" Gail clarified, Valkyrie nodded.

"Well, it's obvious that she's used some kind of spell to make your friends believe that you cheated on Skulduggery. I've heard of this power called 'memory charm' but I've never met anyone who practices it. As far as I know, you can reverse it, but I'm not sure how," said Gail, as she paced up and down her room, "You'll have to go to the library and do some research, and I'll go and confront China, it's best for me to go, as she doesn't know me," Valkyrie nodded and left the room silently, Gail felt really sorry for her, it was obvious that she hadn't cheated on Skulduggery, and she seemed like a really nice, honest person. Gail walked down the corridor to room 666 and knocked on the door, it creaked open and Gail saw China standing there, wearing a smug look and a luminous yellow nightgown. Gail put her foot over the threshold of the door and looked at China hatefully

"What did you do to Valkyrie's friends, tell me or I swear..." Gail threatened, she raised her fist and China paled, she didn't seem to keen to ruin her manicure by fighting.

"What did you do to Valkyrie's friends; tell me how to reverse it!" Gail yelled, China scowled sulkily, then reluctantly spoke

"Adriano Mist, he's a memory charmer, whether he helps you or not isn't my problem, he's in room 323," With that China swept away and Gail sprinted to Adriano's room.

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie flipped through the pages of a dusty, leather-bound book and suddenly found the chapter she was looking for:

_Memory Charms_

_The discipline named memory charming is a rare one, unlike most branches of magic, practitioners must be descended from a race of ancient beings called the primordials to perform it, because of this law, very few memory charmers exist today, although when one is found, it has great power over its victims. Memory charmers are able to plant fake memories, visions, dreams and thoughts into their victims head, victims start to act strangely to their usual selves and become more violent. This power is of the psychic variety. Once visions have been implanted into a victims mind, there are only two ways to remove it. One of these ways is to get the memory charmer themselves to revoke it, or to carve the Andalus sigil onto any item the victim its self has touched. To see the Andalus sigil, turn to page four hundred and fifty-two..._

Valkyrie put down the book andran out the door of the library, and straight into Anton and Erskine. Seeing Valkyrie, the two boys tried to grab at her, and, remembering what it had said in the book about victims becoming violent, Valkyrie dodged past them and sprinted down the corridor. She stumbled into the boy's side of the building and bumped straight into Gail.

"Quick! We need to get to room 323, Adriano Mist's room, he's a memory charmer!" Gail cried, grabbing Valkyrie's arm and pulling her to the end of the corridor. Valkyrie allowed herself to be pulled along and they stopped a few seconds later outside room 323.

"Come on, let's beat this guy!" cried Gail, and banged loudly and angrily on the door. The door opened and a tall, light-brown haired boy opened it, cursed when he saw Valkyrie and tried to slam the door shut, but the two girls had already barged in.

"Reverse it!" Valkyrie yelled angrily, her eyes blazing, "whatever you've done to my friends, reverse it!"

Adriano started to smirk but Valkyrie punched it of his cocky face. Adriano jumped back,

"Ok, Ok! I'll reverse it!" Adriano closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him and a pained look of concentration crossed his face, he muttered something under his breath and opened his eyes.

"The vision's gone, your friends will be fine," he said, and Valkyrie punched him,

"Ow! What was that for?" Adriano cried,

"My friends," said Valkyrie, and strode out the door leaving a pale, angry Adriano behind

**Page brake**

As soon as Valkyrie walked into her dormitory, three people charged straight at her and for a second, Valkyrie thought that her friends still hated her, then the three figures hugged her, it was Avril, Charlena and Erika.

"Valkyrie! We're so, so sorry!" They cried in unison, they looked so sad and scared that Valkyrie grinned,

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault, memory charmer," Valkyrie said and hugged her friends back. Then, Erskine stepped towards her,

"Val, I'm really sorry, I would never have hurt you normally, please forgive me," he said, a pained look in his eyes,

"Erskine, I'm not blaming you, it wasn't your fault," said Valkyrie consolingly,

"But-"Erskine started,

"Seriously, it's Ok, forget it," growled Valkyrie, then grinned. Skulduggery stepped towards Valkyrie, a shy look on his face, Valkyrie hugged him and he hugged her back, they parted and, all of a sudden, they were kissing again, unlike the one before, this lasted for a while. They pulled apart and everyone grinned and wolf whistled, Valkyrie and Skulduggery blushed furiously but Valkyrie was extremely happy. It was good to have the gang back together.

**I've decided to take a leaf out of Deadgirl's book and I'm going to do the 30 day challenge and answer these Skulduggery pleasant questions**

**Day 1: Your favourite character: **

**It would have to be... I really like Tanith, because she's really kickass and kinda reminds me of Buffy the vampire slayer and she's really funny and witty, the scene when she arrests springheeled jack was hilarious and amazing! I also really love Valkyrie, because of her stubbornness, determination and wit**

**Thanks for reading, and please, review, follow and favourite!**


	13. A Truth and a Confession

**Hey guys! **** How are you doing? Did you like the last update? Just a random question, has anyone read 'an abundance of Katherines'? If so, PM me about it, I'm thinking of reading it. Anyway, responses (only one **** )**

**ParagonNight666: Yeah, Valkyrie really got screwed over by China and Adriano. Fun fact, Adriano, Abira, Gail, Erika and Ola are all based on people in my form at school.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, Derek Landy owns them all *sobs***

**Valkyrie's POV**

"Avril," Valkyrie started, something had been bugging her for a while, and she needed to confide in someone, "I think that... there's something strange about the new girl... she seems really odd, and she keeps staring at me weirdly, I thought that we could maybe do some investigating,"

"Yeah, I think you're right, she seems to be hiding something and well... she kinda reminds me of you when you first came..." said Avril, a little quietly, anxious not to offend Valkyrie, especially after the memory charming incident.

"Really, oh, well people say I'm strange all the time so, meh. We can follow her bit and maybe, see if she does anything strange," Valkyrie replied consolingly.

Avril grinned and nodded and the girls left the room and walked slowly to Ola's room, Valkyrie heard another familiar tune being hummed from inside it was, panic! At the disco, I write sins not tragedies.

"What's that!" whisper yelled Avril, looking confused, having never heard any music like that before. Valkyrie shrugged innocently and put her eye to the keyhole. Inside, she could see Ola lying on her bed, facing the ceiling, humming. Valkyrie suddenly felt uneasy, Ola might be strange but it didn't feel right to be spying on her like this, looking over at Avril, Valkyrie saw that her own expression was mirrored on Avril's.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Avril, standing up, "This doesn't feel right..." With that, the two girls tip-toed slowly down the corridor to their own room.

**Page brake**

The next day, as Valkyrie, Erika, Charlena and Avril were walking down to lunch, to meet up with the dead men, Ola ran in and pulled Valkyrie aside,

"Valkyrie, I need to talk to you, we'll only be a second ok," she said. Valkyrie nodded and they stepped into a corner.

"Val, I need to ask you something... are you from the future?" Valkyrie paled and started to stutter...

"No, no I'm not... who told you... Not that I am... from the future" she stammered

"Val, no one told me, I worked it out, I'm from the future too, from 2011," replied Ola, Valkyrie gaped and Ola rolled her eyes,

"This explains everything! You humming fall out boy, looking at me all weird, you reminding Avril of me! Everything makes sense," whisper-yelled Valkyrie. Ola nodded and spoke again,

"I was sent by the sanctuary to find Meiryo Echo, unfortunately, she brought me back here too," Ola explained

"What about Gail and Abira, are they from the future too?" Valkyrie asked,

"No, I met them on my way here and we kind of stuck together on the journey, they know each other though,"

Valkyrie's head was spinning, the whole day was in a blur, she should have suspected that Ola was from the future too. Valkyrie left the corner and walked to were all her friends were sitting; Skulduggery stood up and pulled her out a chair, and when she came nearer, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Valkyrie grinned and sat down; tucking in to the plate of food her friends had carried over for her (peas, potatoes and beef.)

"So, how are you guys coping with all the endless homework, I mean, I know we have exams this year, but seriously, I don't practise sigil magic so why do I have to study it?" vented Ghastly, attacking his beef angrily,

Valkyrie zoned out from their aimless chatter and thought. She really wanted to tell someone that she was from the future; everyone thought she was odd, and she wanted her best friends to trust her. She wondered whether to tell Erika, Avril or Charlena. It was probably only safe to tell one of the three, the more people new, the more likely everyone would find out. Eventually Valkyrie reached a decision, Avril. Avril was her best friend, her roommate, and had the most in common with her. She would understand. When lunch was over, they trudged to magical combat class and entered the changing rooms, Valkyrie pulled on the too short skirt and the red shirt, grabbed her necromancer ring, and waited for Avril to finish so she could tell her.

"Avril, come here a sec, will you," Valkyrie asked, when Avril had gotten changed, she nodded and they stepped into a changing cubicle, then locked the door.

"Avril," Valkyrie started, "I have this secret, something that I haven't told you, and I need to get it off my chest,"

"Yeah," Avril prompted, looking concerned,

"I'm... I'm from the future."

**Cliff-hanger **** please review, follow and favourite and thanks for reading,**

**Question no.2**

**Your least favourite character:**

**Um... the reflection and Erskine (SPOILER)**

**Because Erskine betrayed Ghastly and killed Anton, and I thought he was really nice so he betrayed me too! The reflection because it tried to take over Valkyrie's life, parents and home, so I hate it allot!**

**Oh, and craven because he's so pretentious, sadistic and evil! I loved this scene in death bringer**

_**Wreath: Vandameer Craven is unlike anyone I've met before. He is magnetic. He makes you want to follow him into destruction and madness. I am ashamed to say that I, too, was under the spell of his fervour, his faith, and his Charisma**_

_**Valkyrie: *blinks* Charisma?**_

_**Wreath: Yes**_

_**Valkyrie: Don't you think that's stretching it a little too far?**_

_**Wreath: Do you think so?**_

_**Valkyrie: Some people will have met him.**_

_**Wreath: Hmm. You have a point. OK, then maybe not charisma. I'll think of some other lie. It'll be fine.**_

**When I read that scene I was just like, LOL! Anyway, please review, follow and favourite. See ya!**


	14. Excitement

**Heya guys, sorry for that massive cliff-hanger, I'm mean...**

**Anyway, I've got writer's block so, tell me any ideas you have WITH A PM, use a PM cause' if it's a big plot twist, then I don't want everyone seeing in the review section. Also, I've kina realised that the times in my story don't match up. I mean, the winter ball was supposed to happen in the last week of term so... let's just pretend that this is the last week ok. I know it doesn't make sense, but the time and date isn't crucial to the story so, we'll just pretend. P.S hyperventilating, Fall out boy *apparently* have a new album out in June, they're touring in the U.S, its called boys of summer and I can't wait! Replies:**

**Courtney. Turner. 71271: I can't help it! It's like a natural urge; don't expect it to stop ;)**

**ParagonNight666: Thanks so much, but some of the chapters have been a bit dull...**

**LionsandTrolls: its fine, I'm really glad you're reading, your stories are really good too. Oh na na (what's my name?) is quite a clever title.**

**Guest: China is really mean in this fan fiction, although I like her in the books, and yes, I will add in some more modern day Skulduggery POV's**

**Skulduggery Fan: thanks for your concern for deadgirl19, it's great that you're so protective. The thing is, the challenge is a tumblr one, so deadgirl19 did not create it, but if everyone else thinks that I should stop it because it's too similar, then I'll take it down ****immediately****. I've PM'd dead girl and she says it's fine but I want everyone else to tell me what they think too.**

_**Note to all readers**_**: tell me by PM or in a review if you think that I should take down the thirty day thing and if the majority say I should, then I will. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any Skulduggery pleasant characters or books, as I am not the golden God.**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie waited with bated breath, as the statement sank into Avril's understanding.

"You're... what!" Avril spluttered,

"This explains a lot, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react. If you can think of a way I can prove it to you, than go ahead..." responded Valkyrie nervously,

"Val, you don't need to prove yourself to me. I trust you, and I hope this won't make any difference in our friendship. This just explains to me a bit of your strangeness." Avril grinned, Valkyrie smiled, relived. She had thought that the truth might change things, but she could completely trust Avril now, and that, she was thankful for.

After Magical combat class, Avril and Valkyrie ran to their dorm to get some last-minute homework done and to chat about things in the future.

**Skulduggery's POV:**

Skulduggery's stomach wriggled and churned as he walked to Valkyrie's room, he held a bouquet of beautiful, red and yellow tulips with a little card. Today was his mission, today was the day that he would ask out Valkyrie. Skulduggery knocked on the door and it opened instantly, Valkyrie stood there, wearing a simple green dress and, although it was the same style as all her others, Skulduggery thought that she had never looked more beautiful. Valkyrie grinned when she saw the enormous bouquet of tulips and Skulduggery handed her them,

"Um... Val, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Friday, we're allowed to visit town because it's the last day of term, so I thought you might like to... but if you don't, It's ok..." stammered Skulduggery nervously, Valkyrie grinned, normally Skulduggery was overly confident and had an ego the size of the sun, but now he looked shy and nervous,

"Of course I'll go," cried Valkyrie "We could meet at the gate for noon on Friday, is that ok with you?"

Skulduggery grinned, his ego suddenly inflating,

"Yeah, that's perfect, see you then," Valkyrie gave Skulduggery a kiss on the cheek and closed the door.

**Valkyrie's POV**

"AVRIL!" Valkyrie screamed, as soon as she had closed the door, Avril came running out from the bathroom, saw the bouquet of flowers and Valkyrie's expression of delight, then screamed to.

"He asked you out!" yelled Avril, jumping up and down at her friend's happiness

"Yeah! We're going into town together on Friday noon, I'm so excited!" responded Valkyrie, grinning broadly,

"Friday! That's tomorrow!" Yelled Avril,

"Yeah, I'm really excited too," said Valkyrie, "come on, let's go down to dinner."

**Page brake**

Valkyrie, her friends, and the dead men sat at table, eating dinner in the hall,

"So, were are you staying for the holidays Val?" asked Avril, and Valkyrie shrugged, she was glad that their conversation earlier had not changed anything between them,

"Well, my mother is away with her family for five months and my dad disappeared when I was, umm, three," Valkyrie lied, and her friends looked shocked,

"You can stay with me, my parents are always fine with that sort of stuff," offered Avril,

"Well, that would be nice..." mused Valkyrie,

"It's fine, my parents will welcome you, don't worry,"

"Thanks so much Avril, it'll be fun," Valkyrie grinned, looking forward to seeing Avril's house and spending Christmas there.

**Page brake (the next day)**

Valkyrie stood over next to her bed looking at it worriedly, laid on the bed were all her dresses (which was not a lot) and she had no idea which one to wear. She didn't want to look too simple and underdressed, but neither did she want to look over dressed and fancy. Avril came in through the door and immediately saw Valkyrie's dilemma. Avril frowned then her face lit up with a grin and she ran to her bed, and pulled out a box from beneath it.

"You can wear this dress, it's mine, but as long as you take care of it, you can wear it." Avril gushed; she opened the box and inside was a beautiful dress. It was silky, royal blue, but looked warm at the same time. It had a fine strip of white lace around the top of its bodice, and a string of pearls at the waist, but apart from that, it was quite simple. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as her ball dress, and would do perfectly for the date.

"Go, put it on! You'll look amazing," cried Avril, clapping her hands together. Valkyrie darted behind the changing screen, pulled of her night dress, put on her corset hastily, and slid on the dress. It felt like water against her skin, and wasn't nearly as binding as some of her other dresses, if she had not been wearing a corset, it would have been the most comfortable thing Valkyrie had ever worn. She stepped out, from behind the changing screen, and Avril squealed.

"You look amazing! Skulduggery won't believe it," said Avril, in awe,

"You don't think it's too much, do you?" asked Valkyrie looking at the dress's silky material.

"Not at all, it's perfect on you and you look fine," reassured Avril. Valkyrie grinned, nodded and sat down at her dressing table. She ran a brush through her hair, making sure there were no knots in it, and put on a pair of simple, silver earrings that didn't dangle. Satisfied at her appearance, she turned around and hugged Avril.

"You'd better go down to the gate, its five to twelve, Skulduggery might already be waiting," sighed Avril contentedly. Valkyrie grabbed her purse and darted out the door and down the corridor to the gate. Skulduggery was waiting at the gate looking really cute in black, holding yet another bouquet of flowers; lilies this time. When he saw her, his face lit up and Valkyrie grinned, they walked out the gate, hand in hand.

**China's POV**

China watched from her dormitory window as Skulduggery and Valkyrie greeted each other and walked away together, hand in hand. China's blood boiled in rage. She was supposed to be there, holding hands with Skulduggery and going on a date with him, not that girl Cain. Her last plan had failed, she was going to have to try a lot harder this time.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, please review, follow and favourite, thanks!**


	15. The date

**Heya guys, quick not, the 30 day challenge is postponed until further notice (when you guys give me your opinion)**

**Replies:**

**Courtney. Turner. 71271: This chapter will have a modern Skulduggery POV, and I defiantly agree with you, China's very sinister and sly, totally Slytherin, she has a few things planned.**

**ParagonNight666: China isn't the type to forgive and forget, she holds a lot of grudges.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any Skulduggery pleasant characters or books, as I am not the golden God.**

**Skulduggery's POV (21****st**** century)**

Skulduggery strode into the Elder throne room, tipstaff, who was supposed st be leading him, scuttling meekly behind. Sanctuary agents flattened themselves against the walls, keen to stay out of the way of the Skeleton detective. He and his young partner, Detective Cain, were always getting into trouble, but now that there was the possibility that Detective Cain was gone for good, Skulduggery Pleasant's legendary anger had peaked. Skulduggery flung open the doors of the elder throne room, interrupting a meeting; the agents in the meeting jumped to their feet, gathered up their documents and left in a hurry.

"Skulduggery, we have some news," said Ghastly, getting up from his throne and walking towards Skulduggery, "The agent we dispatched has been taken back in time to the 17th century, most likely to the same place as Valkyrie, at least now Valkyrie will have some news of what we're doing to get her back, we're now closer than ever to catching Echo, she's been sighted in London, county Cork and in Galway, but we have information from other time-travellers that her powers may be draining, she has been using them extensively over the past few weeks, soon she'll be completely unable to time travel."

"Well, get some agents on it then," snapped Skulduggery. Ghastly couldn't blame him for being so harsh, he missed Valkyrie, and at least he wasn't lord Vile-ing out. Ghastly picked up the phone and arranged some agents to travel to Galway, to search for Echo.

**Valkyrie's POV**

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked down a path through a copse, towards the town. Frost glittered like tiny diamonds on the trees and cold sun beamed down, creating silver, dappled light on the hard ground. A narrow, icy river flowed next to the path, running over a bed of pebbles.

"So, where are we going in town?" Valkyrie asked, Skulduggery had told her nothing about the actual place they were going; only that it was in 'town'.

"You'll see," grinned Skulduggery, "I've chosen a brilliant location, quite clever of me to think of it,"

"You and your ego, it practically has its own suns," laughed Valkyrie, kicking at a frosted pebble, that looked like a diamond, sending hurtling into Skulduggery's stomach,

"Hey!" he laughed, and kicked the pebble at Valkyrie; it hit her leg and bounced into the river. They both laughed and continued down the path, occasionally kicking pebbles into each other's path.

**Page brake**

Soon, as the sky was beginning to darken, they arrived at the town; twinkling lights were lit at every window, and a low hum of chatter was coming from the town square. As they walked down the cobbled streets, Valkyrie saw that holly had been wrapped around the lanterns that were hung on poles around the town. They reached the town square and were met by dazzling multi coloured lights, a loud hum of chatter and stalls and stalls of magical goods, clothes and all kinds of trinkets.

"It's the Christmas market, they set it up every year, and it sells practically everything," grinned Skulduggery. Valkyrie was completely in awe of the whole scene, she could only mumble,

"Woah..."

They stepped forwards, into the market and Valkyrie saw that each stall sold different types of items. There were stalls for necromancy, elemental, sigil magic and numerous other adept disciplines. They browsed for a while, Valkyrie exclaiming with delight at every stall. After a while, Valkyrie wondered towards the back of the market place, where she found a stall selling weapons. Laid on the tattered red cloth was the most magnificent sword Valkyrie had ever seen. It seemed to radiate power. It had a twisted iron hilt, engraved with patterns of leaves and strange symbols, its blade shone brightly and curved slightly at the end. It was an almost exact replica of Tanith's sword at home.

"How much is this sword?" Valkyrie asked the sales lady, a young woman with long brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Three sovereign," replied the woman dreamily. Valkyrie opened her purse and fished around for coins, sovereigns were the silver ones right? Valkyrie handed over the money and the sales lady wrapped the sword in brown paper. Valkyrie couldn't believe it; she had just bought the most powerful sword she had ever seen. Picking it up she noticed that it was very light, 'good for an intense fight', thought Valkyrie. When she met back up with Skulduggery he looked at the parcel curiously,

"What's that?" he asked

"It's a beautiful sword I found, I've learnt to fight with one so I thought I'd buy it," answered Valkyrie happily. Skulduggery smiled then, suddenly, he pulled out a parcel from behind his back,

"I think you'll like it," he grinned, Valkyrie opened the parcel and inside was a simple bronze chain with a small key pendent hanging on it, the key was a bronze colour and had small, silver wings coming from each side.

"Skul, you shouldn't have!" Valkyrie exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Skulduggery awkwardly stood there blushing.

"It's honestly fine," he blushed, they then realised that it had been nearly six hours since they had left and it was probably time to go. Valkyrie and Skulduggery held hands and walked into the copse, down the long path towards school.

**Page brake**

Later, at almost midnight, Valkyrie came into her dorm to find Avril fast asleep on the chair by the window; she had evidently tried to stay up, but had fallen asleep too early. Valkyrie smiled to herself and got undressed. She slipped on a silky night dress and got into bed, blowing out the candle as she did so.

**Awww, fluff (: so cute. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW my sister is so close to one hundred and I'm only on fifty): I want AT LEAST five reviews. I'm not going to be able to update for a while now, exam term. *sighs* so, at least it wasn't a cliff hanger. And I've noticed that Skulduggery doesn't seem as Skulduggery-ish as I'd like him to be, so get ready for more sarcasm and narcissism. (: ~ Hazel**


	16. Avril's house

**Heya guys, sorry for not updating in a while, mocks **** Anyway, I think the thirty day challenge is going ahead.**

**Replies:**

**Skulduggery fan: I agree, it's not fair to copy Deadgirl's version, which I do not plan on doing, I'll make sure to do the tumblr one **

**Paragon: Lol, déjà vu. I get that all the time. Thanks, I'll need all the luck I can get.**

**Courtney: Yeah, I thought that it was time for everyone to know what was going on in the 21****st**** century.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't claim ownership to any of the golden god's characters.**

**Valkyrie's POV**

The next morning, when Valkyrie had woken up, she shared every detail of the date with Avril.

"So he really brought you to the Christmas market, that is so romantic," sighed Avril happily. Valkyrie laced up her corset tightly from behind the changing screen and replied,

"Yeah, he's really sweet, I didn't even know there was a market there," Valkyrie put on a dark red dress and stepped out. They were going down to breakfast, then would say goodbye to their friends then Valkyrie would go with Avril to Woodford in Galway, were her family lived. The two girls collected their food in the hall, sausages and toast, then sat down at their friend's table.

"I can't believe term is over," sighed Charlena, "I'll really enjoy Christmas, but I'll miss you guys,"

"Me too," agreed Erika, Avril and Valkyrie nodded. Just then, Miss Sole came over,

"Miss Cain, Miss Fray," she sniffed, "A carriage is coming to pick you up in five minutes, I assume you've packed,"

Avril and Valkyrie nodded, having done their packing two days before. Miss Sole nodded primly, turned, and left the hall.

"Well, we'd better go," sighed Avril, putting down her fork. Skulduggery stood up and hugged Valkyrie, then, in front of everyone, kissed her full on the lips. They parted after a few seconds, and Valkyrie could see China glaring in contempt. The rest of Valkyrie's friends stood up,

"I'll send you something for Christmas, Ok?" said Skulduggery, Valkyrie grinned.

"Goodbye, we'll write ok?" asked Erika, Valkyrie nodded and hugged her friends in turn, and then, sadly left the hall to get their bags.

**Page brake**

The carriage jolted to a halt after about two hours of driving, then, the door swung open and Valkyrie got her first glimpse of Avril's house. It was built in a Tudor style; white with black beams, and was about as big as a normal 21st century house. It had a small front garden, bursting with all different coloured flowers.

"Nice, isn't it," grinned Avril, jumping out from the carriage.

"Yeah, I love it," agreed Valkyrie, sincerely. Avril stepped forwards and knocked on the small, wooden door. After only a few seconds of waiting, it opened and a young, pretty, dark haired lady stood there, wearing a long green dress and a white apron. The woman smiled warmly and ushered them in, away from the cold bite of the air.

"So, you're Valkyrie I presume," said the woman,

"My name is Jasmine Fray," said the woman, taking their cloaks and hanging them on a tall stand behind her.

"Thanks mum, we'll go to my room now, ok?" smiled Avril, grabbing Valkyrie's hand and pulling her up the winding, wooden staircase. They ran along the landing and stopped at another staircase, this one even older and more rickety than the last.

"My bedroom is up here," grinned Avril, tugging at Valkyrie's hand. They clambered up the stairs and reached a wooden door, right at the top, Avril pushed it open and they stepped inside.

The room was L-shaped, with wooden beams criss-crossing on the ceiling. The room itself was quite small, with two large windows; by the window was a soft, floral patterned sofa, littered with cushions. Against the far wall, was a changing screen, pushed flat to conserve space. Two single, comfortable-looking beds stood at either side of the room. Above the sofa was a row of shelves, filled with large, well read volumes bound in leather.

"Nice book collection," marvelled Valkyrie, Avril blushed,

"Sometimes I just spend hours and hours up here, reading Shakespeare or whatever, nerdy, I know," grinned Avril,

Valkyrie knew that, if it were the 21st century, it might be considered nerdy, but in the 1600s, they didn't have harry potter or whatever, so reading things like Shakespeare was pretty normal.

"Ah, doesn't matter, I read Shakespeare too," laughed Valkyrie, going over to the window. She could see the entire surrounding Village; look into its cobbled streets, and over its thatched roves.

"Well, we'd better unpack," said Avril, gesturing to the small cupboard next to the bed by the second window. Valkyrie grinned, and heaved her bag onto the bed, and started to unpack.

**Page brake**

Valkyrie closed her bag, and shoved it under her bed, just as a voice sounded from downstairs,

"Avril, Valkyrie! Dinner!" It was Avril's mother, the two girls ran out the door and down to the dining room, Avril sliding down the stairs' banister the whole way. The dining room was, small, elegant and warm. A small, rounded wooden table was set for four people. Avril's mother, and a tall, kind looking man, who, Valkyrie guessed, was Avril's father, sat there. Valkyrie and Avril sat down, and a second later, a young looking woman, in a maid's dress, came in, carrying three dishes of food.

"Thanks Eliza," grinned Avril, taking the plate. Eliza the maid grinned back and left to get the last plate. Valkyrie waited until the last dish had been brought in, and then tucked in. It was soft, brown bread and a large bowl of beef stew.

"So, Valkyrie," said Avril's father, "It's a pleasure to have you staying with us, Avril has told us so much about you in her letters,"

Avril grinned over at Valkyrie,

"Thank you, it's so nice of you to have me here this holiday," smiled Valkyrie politely.

"I heard that you beat Mr. Skulduggery Pleasant in a duel this term," asked Avril's father, suddenly looking very amused. Valkyrie laughed and nodded.

"I must say," interjected Avril's mother, "that boy does sometimes needs taking down a peg or two," The whole table laughed and nodded. Avril grinned slyly at Valkyrie, then announced,

"Valkyrie and Skulduggery are dating," Avril's parents looked up from their food, surprised, and then smiled. Valkyrie blushed furiously and kicked Avril, hard, from under the table. Avril winced and continued eating, barely disguising a snort of laughter.

"That's wonderful news, you seem like a good match," smiled Avril's mother gently, noticing Valkyrie's blush. Valkyrie soon finished her food and then, as soon as Avril had swallowed the last mouthful, they turned and left, to go to Avril's bedroom.

"Thanks for the dinner, it was great," called Valkyrie, as Avril pulled her up the stairs back to the bedroom. The sun was sinking below the horizon, illuminating the whole room in golden light.

"I'm gonna write a letter to Erika and Charlena, ok," said Valkyrie going over to the bookshelf, and picking up a discarded quill and a bottle of ink. Valkyrie sat down at the little sofa, jabbed the quill into the ink, and started to write. She sat at the sofa and scrawled a long, detailed letter to Erika, working till late after sunset, then, with a sigh, she grabbed a new sheet of parchment and copied the letter down, this time addressing it to Charlena.

"Are you finished yet, I'm kinda tired," said Avril, finishing a sketch she had been doing.

"Yep," said Valkyrie sealing the envelope and putting it aside. She went over to Avril and saw the sketch she'd been working on. It was a beautiful scene, of the town, the sun setting behind it.

"Wow, that's really good! Where'd you learn to draw like that?" cried Valkyrie

"Oh, I used to do art class; I stopped a few years ago. Anyway, we'll get someone to deliver those letters in the morning, Erika's house is a few towns away, and Charlena lives in Dublin. Father has a friend who's a teleporter, maybe he could help," stated Avril. Valkyrie nodded and went over to her bed, and pulled out a nightgown from the bag underneath it. Valkyrie pushed the changing screen further out into the room, stepped behind it, and got dressed. She slipped of her dress, quickly unlaced her corset, and then pulled on her nightgown. Gathering up her clothes, she pushed the changing screen back against the wall and got into bed. Her bed was surprisingly comfortable, layers of silk sheets and thick duvet covers cushioned her and made her drift to sleep, almost instantly after the candle had been blown out.

"Night Avril," yawned Valkyrie,

"Night Val," said Avril.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please review! And follow and favourite, my sister has almost double my amount of reviews on her fan fiction, so I need more. Thanks, bye.**


	17. A seige

**Heya guys, sorry for the wait, busy, busy, busy. Replies**

**LionsandTrolls: Thanks (: I've been practising a lot, and that update had a lot of description. I'm good at describing things. **

**ParagonNight: Yeah, I wish that I could review tonnes of times on some stories too. **

**Courtney. Turner.71271: Thanks (: I love Valduggery, and hopefully there's more coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Skulduggery pleasant series, as I am not Derek Landy, the golden god.**

**Ghastly's POV (21****st**** century)**

Ghastly scrunched up the memo that had just arrived on his desk, his hands shaking in anger. The memo was from Tipstaff, informing him that the agents dispatched to capture Echo had been unsuccessful. Ghastly hurled the slip of crunched up paper at the blank, grey wall. Valkyrie was in the past, in danger and possibly even- No he refused to think that Valkyrie could be hurt in anyway. They'll get her back, he told himself. He was dreading telling Skulduggery the news, then, suddenly, he heard a commotion from the corridor, and a familiar voice yelling. It looked like Skulduggery knew already...

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie opened her eyes groggily, to the sound of rain on glass; she looked up to see the soft, green ceiling of Avril's room. She rolled over in her bed to face the window. Rain beat like stones against the cold surface. Valkyrie was so close to the window that the glass misted over every time she breathed. The town was barely visible, as it was veiled in a soft, thick mist.

She reached out from under the covers and put her palm against the window's cold glass, tiny drops of water raced down to the outside ledge, gathering in tiny pools then sliding in icy drips towards the ground. Touching the window was like sticking her hand in a bucket of ice water, she quickly withdrew her hand, and pulled it back into warmth of her bedclothes.

Valkyrie sighed and stood up, her nightdress trailing on the floor as she stumbled towards her cupboard. She grabbed a simple grey dress and darted behind the changing screen, pulling of her night gown; she laced up her corset deftly and pulled on the dress.

Valkyrie stepped out from behind the screen and went over to Avril,

"Hey, Avril, are you awake?" She asked, shaking her friend's shoulder gently.

"Yeah..." mumbled Avril, opening her eyes and sitting up.

As Avril changed behind the screen she talked about their plans for the day,

"I was thinking, we could go into town today, get some presents to send to everyone and stuff," said Avril, coming out and doing the buckle on her shoe. "It's a mortal village though; we'll have to be careful, no magic unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Cool, that sounds fun, besides, we have to get everyone presents, and I have a great idea for Skull's gift," Valkyrie grinned.

They clattered down the stairs, sped into the kitchen and each grabbed a slice of toast and an apple.

"Tell mother that Val and I will be out in town today, if that's ok," said Avril to the maid Eliza,

"Sure will miss," grinned the maid and turned towards the stairs. Valkyrie and Avril grabbed their cloaks, tugged them on and pulled up the hoods. Together, they darted out the back door into the rain and down the busy, cobbled path.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Valkyrie left the shop with a big grin on her face as she put the gift in her bag.

She had got everyone a gift except Skulduggery, silks and threads for Ghastly, a long sword for Charlena, a silver necklace for Erika, makeup for Avril, a book for Anton and three shirts each for Dexter and Erskine and Saracen. The last stop was at the shop in the furthest corner of town for Skulduggery's present.

Suddenly, as Valkyrie and Avril drew closer to the shop, they heard terrified screams, and furious yelling coming from the town square.

"What's that?" Cried Valkyrie,

"Quick, let's see, someone could be in danger," replied Avril frantically, sprinting back the way they'd come, towards the town square.

Avril and Valkyrie reached the square and a look of pure terror crossed Avril's face.

Hundreds of hooded figures **(lol, night vale reference)**on horseback were rampaging around the village, cutting down mortals in their path with long, gleaming swords. They held flaming torches in their hands, casting the whole scene into red, hellish light.

"Who are they, are you alright Avril?" cried Valkyrie, pulling her friend behind a wagon

"It's... It's M-Mevolent's army... they're storming the village...Oh God!" at the end of her sentence Avril put her face in her hands,

"Avril, its ok," reassured Valkyrie, although she was comforting herself as much as she was Avril. "We need to stand up to them, you go back and get your parents, and I'll try and get mortals away from the army... it's already turning into a massacre," said Valkyrie urgently.

"Val! I can't let you do that, you'll be hurt for sure!" sobbed Avril.

"Just go!" Valkyrie yelled, and then she sprinted off before Avril could stop her.

**Page brake**

"Just go beyond the town gates and find a place to stay in," said Valkyrie. She was trying to get a crowd of panicked mortals out of the town, which was proving to be a fruitless job, as many snarled and walked off saying,

'We don't take orders from girls.'

It was truly exasperating, how did mortal women of the 17th century cope!

Suddenly, as she was ushering the last five or so mortals down a back alley, a loud voice came bellowing out of the gloom. Without a moments time for Valkyrie to run, a hand grabbed her from behind and shoved her against the wall. A face lurked out from the fog, almost nose to nose with her. The remainder of the mortals screamed and ran.

It was a man, with dark, matted hair and thick, surly eyebrows.

"It's just some mortal girl," snarled the man, turning to his fellow, who had come behind him.

"No! This one's a mage, I tell you, and she's got power, lots of it too!" growled the second man. Valkyrie spat in her captor's face.

"Hey!" Yelled the man, lifting Valkyrie up, and slamming her against the wall, hard.

"Wait, don't kill her," cried the second man, "Mevolent might want her, get information from her, or use her as a hostage. She looks like a Horsenden academy girl to me,"

Just then, A man with light brown hair and a dark green cloak came down the alley to them, holding a struggling figure by the scruff of the neck,

"Caught er' tryin' to sneak out of town, put up a right little fight didn't ya now, but I got er' in the end, reckon she's magic,"

It was Avril.

**Lol, cliff-hanger! Hopefully you guys listen to Nightvale, and then you'll get my reference in the middle, if not, check it out. There's this cool app called 'pod cast republic' for free, were you can listen to almost any pod cast. Anyway, check Nightvale out, it's hilarious! Sorry for the wait on the update though, please, please review, like and follow (: bye**

**P.S I've noticed that I've got a bit 'comma happy' lol.**


	18. The Fortress

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I had a whole chapter typed up but Microsoft lost it in my endless sea of files. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**LionsAndTrolls: Thanks so much, I've been working so hard this week literally, exams start on Monday, life changing exams! **

** .71271: Thanks so much, sorry for the cliffhanger lol. **

**ParagonNight666: Nightvale is hilarious **_**note to all readers, listen to nightvale!**_

**DeadGirl19: Thanks so much, I feel you, it's so annoying when for example, Valkyrie pulls out a phone and starts texting someone or a character talks about something 21****st**** century-ish like Harry potter or Twilight. Commas are the best, I know.**

**That one guy: Thanks so, so much! DeadGirl is amazing!**

**Valkyrie's POV:**

Valkyrie cried out in horror when she saw the beaten, bloody form of her friend's, half conscious, arms hanging limply by her sides.

"Let her go!" Valkyrie yelled furiously, struggling with her captor, who smirked and lifted her up once more then slammed her head against the wall, so hard that Valkyrie's vision faded to black and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Valkyrie woke up to a throbbing pain in the back of her head, and slowly opened her heavy eyes, she could make Avril sitting on a small bench across from her, hands tied so tightly that her arms had turned red from lack of circulation. Judging by the numbness of her arms she was bound too. Valkyrie tried to open her mouth and speak, but it felt as if cotton wool were stuffed in her mouth, she remembered the effects of the potion that she had been forced to drink by a cleaver all those months ago, the same thing must have happened here too.

She saw that, although Avril had been unconscious earlier, she was wide awake now, eyes darting frantically around. Valkyrie suddenly realised due to the jolting of wheels and the sounds of horse's hooves that they were in that small, dark interior of a carriage.

Avril looked none-too-well after her encounter with the Mevolent soldier that had brought her here, her dress was slashed all down her arms and on the skirt, ripped almost up to her thigh.

Valkyrie could see dark, yellowing bruises on her exposed leg, and dried blood on her usually smooth arms. Valkyrie didn't look too good either, her dress was torn in numerous places, the hem was frayed, and she was bruised all over from the obviously none-too-gentle way she had been brought here. Suddenly, through the dark, a crack of light appeared at the carriage's wall, banishing the previous gloom. The door of the carriage fully opened and Valkyrie could see that it was still dark, and the lantern outside was providing the light.

Valkyrie and Avril were pulled roughly out of the carriage, onto a grassy hill side, in front of the biggest fortress they had ever seen. It had four, squat towers, and dark, black tinted windows. A deep, dank moat flowed around it, and stone battlements were lined with hooded men armed with bows. Valkyrie stumbled slightly and was yanked by her arm across the drawbridge, under the towering archway, and into the fortress, Avril close behind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As they passed through the castle, Valkyrie's fear was piqued by the decor of the halls and decoration. Still-bloody battle axes and swords lined the hard stone walls, and suits of armour stood on stands in each corridor, creaking and whistling as the wind blew through the cracks in their worn and rusted breastplates. The castle might have reminded Valkyrie of Hogwarts if it didn't give off the whole 'this is the place you will die' kind of vibe. They slowly descended deeper and deeper underground, being dragged down endless narrow staircases, and past gruesome tapestries depicting violent battles. The castle sure had a nice, welcoming sort of feel to it. Soon, as they rounded one last corner, they were pushed roughly into a small, cold chamber. Valkyrie heard the click of a lock that told her there was no escape. She tried to speak again, and to her surprise, the potion's effects seemed to have worn off.

"Avril!" Valkyrie cried immediately, "Are you alright?"

Avril looked up, surprised, then realised the effects of the potion had worn off.

"I'm...okay, I guess, we need to get out of here, there's something I need to tell you though,"

Avril took a deep breath and said,

"They took us because...my parents, they're... part of the resistance, secret agents, I think they'll try to get information out of us, or use us as hostages, or both." Avril sighed, "The worst part is," she leaned in a little closer and whispered, "I do know stuff..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A few hours later -hours that consisted of Valkyrie telling Avril that it wasn't her fault she knew stuff- A large, scarred man clad in light brown leather, with tattoos painted along his muscular arms.

"Which one of you is Fray?" he grunted, Avril gave the tiniest incline of her head and the man turned to her.

"Orders from Baron Vengeous, you've got to tell me anything you know about the resistance, or you're friend here gets it," growled the man. Avril paled and Valkyrie shot her a look saying,

'Don't you dare tell,'

Avril shook her head slightly, eyes widening. From behind the man, Valkyrie mouthed the words "I'll stand what they've got, just don't tell,"

Avril paled, nodded slightly and gulped, "I won't... t-tell you anything..."

The man stood there for a moment, surprised,

"Well, I guess you care more about yourself then your friend,"

He then strode over to Valkyrie and ripped the top her dress open, leaving her only in a corset and skirt. Valkyrie shot a brave look at Avril and gritted her teeth, ready for whatever was to come.

Suddenly, without warning, the man drew a whip out of his tunic pocket and brought it down hard on Valkyrie's back. It did hurt, and Valkyrie winced, but she had had much worse, so she didn't scream, tears were already glinting in Avril eyes, but she didn't say anything. So the whip was brought down again, and again, and again on Valkyrie's back.

After almost five minutes of the whip coming down repeatedly on Valkyrie every second, the man dropped the blood stained whip, shook his head, and left the room. Immediately, Avril ran over to Valkyrie sobbing. There were little crescent moons on her cheeks, where her hands had been gripping her face in terror.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!" Avril wailed, picking up the top of Valkyrie's dress and gently wiping the blood off Valkyrie's red back. Avril's hands shook.

"Val, I'm so sorry, you told me not to tell," gasped Avril, seeing the numerous red stripes that decorated Valkyrie's back, like a checked pattern.

"I'm okay... just need to sleep..." Valkyrie managed to pant, Avril nodded and tore off one of the layers of her dress (a soft, thick one) and draped it over Valkyrie, staining the cloth red almost instantly.

**Sorry for the torture scene, it's just, my sister read it over and said one would fit so...**

**Please, please, please review. Thanks **** Exams on Monday, so no more updates for a week or two, sorry **


	19. The plea for help

** .71271: Thanks! I'm never sure when a torture scene is necessary, although in that instance, I think it was.**

**ParagonNight666: Thanks! In school we've been working on description, exams coming up on Monday :( *grimace***

**Libertied Insanity: Technically you've reviewed on tons of chapters, but here's a response to them all. Yeah, Eliza is a total ass, but she's interesting to write about, I love her whole back story with China, I think Derek could've added more about her. Yeah, Ishi white is a cool character though, I just should've added more about her, maybe I'll bring her back... *procrastination**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you all went and listened to night vale. This is basically just a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plots or characters of Skulduggery pleasant.**

**Valkyrie's POV: **

Valkyrie didn't pretend. The whip had hurt. Although she had been tortured much worse before, the numerous strikes of the whip had taken their toll. She hadn'tshed a single tear, or uttered a single scream or yell, but it. Had. Hurt.

But they weren't just going to stay here, letting Mevolent's guards torture them, no; they would escape, or die trying. So, every day, they would plan, and plot, and look for any possible opportunities to get away.

Every day the man that had whipped Valkyrie would come in and ask again, but not hurting Valkyrie, just pining Avril against the wall and demanding to know any information about the resistance. Every day, two small plates of food were pushed into the cell, gristly meat, dry bread and warm, stale water. And every day Valkyrie and Avril would plan; look for weaknesses in the guards, for cracks or holes in the cell, or anything to help them at all.

Every day was the same, cold room, bad food, questions. The cold seemed to compress against Valkyrie's bare shoulders and neck, as she still only had a corset and skirt on, the rest of her dress remained firmly torn; no manner of attempted mending would fix it.

After about a week and a half in the cell, two guards burst into the room, clad in black, hooded robes and iron armour, they reminded Valkyrie of the knights of Byzantium from Buffy, only in black.

Without a sound, the two guards grabbed Avril and Valkyrie's arms and led them roughly out of the cell, up the stair cash and past rows and rows of guards. They would have tried to escape if it weren't for the sheer number of men and woman at Mevolent's command. They'd be killed instantly.

Valkyrie felt too exposed passing the guards, her arms were bare and red, and her corset barely covered her chest. The two guards led them further and further through the castle, eventually stopping outside an elaborately carved wooden door. One of the guards pushed open the door, and pushed the two girls in.

The room was furnished rather like a library. Rows of books lined the walls on gleaming wooden shelves, with titles like _a disciple of the faceless ones, the dark gods _and _the gateway of dimensions._

A small fire burned coldly in the hearth, not giving off any warmth, just throwing cold shadows across the study. At the window sat a dark desk, were a man sat. It was hard to see who the man was at first, but then he looked up and Valkyrie knew him. Black hair as dark as sin, narrow shoulders, and piercing green eyes, eyes that had gazed at Valkyrie as their owner tortured her. Serpine.

**Skulduggery's POV (17****th**** century)**

Skulduggery got up from his comfortable bed that morning, and walked down the polished, wooden staircase and to the front door. As Skulduggery opened the door, he heard the faint cry of a messenger. Up the narrow path of his front garden rode the messenger, holding a small letter.

"Are you Mr Skulduggery Pleasant?" Asked the messenger, Skulduggery nodded and opened the letter as the man rode back up the drive and down the road. It read:

_Skulduggery,_

_I do not know how to put this, but, we need you. Avril and Valkyrie have been taken. Mevolent's men have them, and it's been over a week, we need your help. Give this note to your parents; they will be able to help too._

_Yours faithfully, Jasmine Fray._

As Skulduggery read, his brow furrowed and his expression darkened, he noticed that the ink was smudged and realised that Jasmine must have been crying when she wrote the letter.

Skulduggery wiped his own eyes, which were getting a little wet too, and stumbled off to the breakfast table.

"Hello dear, have you got that message?" asked Skulduggery's mother, and then noticed his red eyes and pallor.

Before his mother could comment, Skulduggery handed her the note. Her eyes travelled over the words, going steadily paler. Skulduggery's farther snatched the letter from his wife and read it.

"I'll call a teleporter," was all Skulduggery's father said.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, revision, revision, revision, that my parents are forcing me to do.**

**Please review, follow and favourite, thanks! (Hope you understand what I was talking about with the knights of Byzantium thing.) Lol. I'm such a nerd...**


	20. A Gloved Hand

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait on the update (ooh, I'm rhyming now) But good news, all my exams are over, thank God, so I should be able to update a lot more regularly. Here are some replies:**

**LionsAndTrolls: Well, now my exams are finished I'm going to be writing a lot more! Hope you did/ are doing well in your exams. May the odds be ever in your favour.**

**ParagonNight666: Yeah, I love Buffy the vampire slayer, my favourite TV show ever #team Angel!**

**Libertied Insanity: Lol, it would be cool if it was Lord Vile, but, you know, that wouldn't really make sense...**

**Keep reviewing please! Must hit 100 reviews!**

**Valkyrie's POV:**

Avril gave a little gasp when she saw Serpine, evidently recognizing him, and his power. Red candle light danced across his face and his right hand was gloved.

Getting over the shock of seeing Serpine, Valkyrie spoke "Why are we here? What do you want from us!" It was a risky move, as Serpine could whip off his glove any moment for shouting at him, but Valkyrie didn't care, she needed answers; she needed answers fast.

"I presume you are miss Valkyrie Cain?" Serpine smiled softly, his eyes gleaming with a kind of sick curiosity, Valkyrie nodded.

"Well, seeing as you're most likely going to die within the course of this week, I may as well enlighten you," Serpine said casually, Avril palled.

Valkyrie scowled and Serpine laughed, "you know, there is a simple way for you to get your freedom back, you only have to swear your loyalty to the Faceless ones, Mevolent, and myself. You can join us."

Avril spoke for the first time since leaving the cell, "we'll never join you, if you think for one moment that we would ever turn our backs on our friends then-" but she was cut off, Serpine had pulled of his leather glove and pointed it directly at Avril's face.

"NO!" Valkyrie screamed, starting forward, but it was too late. Avril's body contorted in agony, and a scream tore from her lips. Serpine smiled and lowered his hand; Avril sat back up, panting, sweat trickling down her forehead,

"Well, I can see I'm not getting anywhere with you... Guards!" Serpine called, the black clad guards walked into the study, heaved Avril off the floor and dragged the two girls away, back to their cell.

**Skulduggery's POV **

Skulduggery, Charlena, Erika, Ola, Gail, Abpira and the rest of the dead men sat crouched behind a bush, in the shade of the fortress' wall.

Skulduggery placed his hands on the ground and slowly, ever so slowly, a small hole opened up there, throwing the moss and dead leaves aside, creating a small pile. The hole grew wider and wider, deeper and deeper, until it was about the size of an oven tray.

"So, is everyone clear on the plan?" asked Charlena, bending over the hole, "Erika, Skulduggery and I will follow the hole into the dungeons, get Avril and Valkyrie out, and take them to the lane at the bottom of the hill, were Skulduggery's parents and a teleporter will be waiting,"

Everyone nodded solemnly and Erika swung her legs over the side of the hole, which was now a great deal deeper, and hopped down. Everyone waited with bated breath to hear if she was okay.

"It's not too deep, jump down, it's safe," she called up, her voice echoing slightly. Skulduggery dropped down the hole first and Charlena quickly followed. The landing was soft, but to be safe Skulduggery rolled to the side to break the fall. Erika had brought out the oil, cloth, sticks and matches to make the torches. She tied a wad of material around the end of a stick, poured a little oil onto the cloth and held a match to her creation. At once the whole thing lit up, and they could see the tunnel around them. Roots hung from the ceiling and tickled their faces, and, well, that was all, the only thing else was a dark expanse of tunnel sloping slightly downwards

"I'll find you Val..." whispered Skulduggery, and walked into the gloom.

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie was woken from her sleep by the sound of voices, familiar voices, voices coming from directly beneath her.

"Up here!" one voice cried, sounding suspiciously like Skulduggery

"No, we need to go straight ahead!" cried another, who Valkyrie supposed was Charlena

"Calm down," said another, "We'll find it."

Valkyrie wondered if she was going mad, but then a crack appeared a few inches away from her arm, and grew into a whole, then, Skulduggery's head poked through.

Skulduggery turned and saw Valkyrie sitting there and yelled "They're here!" To Charlena and Erika who were now looking into the cell, from the increasingly large whole. Avril woke up and rubbed her eyes, she saw Charlena and gasped, crawling quickly over to Valkyrie's side.

"Quick, we've got no time to loose, we need to get you out of here," cried Erika, reaching up and tugging at Avril's arm.

Valkyrie nodded, still in shock and swung her legs onto the whole, and dropped a few feet to her friends below. Avril followed and soon they were hurrying back down the tunnel, the earth re-closing once more.

As they ran, Skulduggery filled Valkyrie and Avril in on the plan.

"We're going to meet my parents at a lane by the hill, were our friend- who's a teleporter- will get us to safety."

Valkyrie nodded and they continued down the tunnel, eventually emerging onto a dark, snowy hill. Valkyrie and Avril blinked in the sunlight, having not seen any in a while.

The rest of the dead men were there, including the three new girls, who beckoned Avril, Valkyrie, Charlena, Erika and Skulduggery to follow them down the hill.

At the foot of the hill, concealed by a snowy wood, were three people, glancing nervously at the fortress. When the three figures saw them approaching they beckoned them nearer, and Valkyrie saw a man, who closely resembled Skulduggery, with light brown hair and green eyes, a woman with dark brown hair and high cheek bones, and a kind looking man, she supposed was the teleporter.

"Are you all okay? Are any of you hurt?" exclaimed Skulduggery's father as they slowed to a halt behind a large pine.

"We're all fine, we just need to go, now," reassured Abpira. They all gripped one of the teleporter's arms, and suddenly, in a flash of light, they were standing in Skulduggery's living room.

"Everyone, let's go up to my room, okay, there's fresh clothes and everything," cried Skulduggery to the assembled group of friends.

The dead men and the girls headed up stairs to a magnificent bedroom, with a beautiful view of rolling, snowy hills, frozen lakes and ice-frosted houses.

Valkyrie was in desperate need of clothes, she had just realised, she was still only wearing a corset and skirt, and her bare arms were almost blue with cold.

Skulduggery turned to her and she looked into his eyes, she could see the stress there, the worry, but also the relief and the love, he had been working through the night to find her and Avril, and it all showed on his face. He hugged her, and all of a sudden Valkyrie gave a little shriek and jumped backwards.

When they had hugged, Skulduggery's arm had brushed the whip-marks on her back, still as red and painful as the day they were made, making the scars throb with pain. Skulduggery saw the marks that decorated her like a checkered pattern and gazed in horror,

"It's nothing," Valkyrie said hastily, but Skulduggery pulled her around and examined the scars, fury etched onto his face.

"How?" was all he said,

"A guard..." Valkyrie said quietly, sitting down on the bed. Everyone stared at the two, dropping what they were doing when they noticed the scars.

"Val! What happened?" cried Dexter, rushing forward, Valkyrie sighed,

"I'll tell you all later, I just want a healing leaf or something, I'll be fine... Avril had it worse."

Everyone turned to face Avril, who blushed, "right red hand..."

Everyone cried in outrage and Skulduggery hastened down the stairs.

"Val, Avril, we'll find someone to help, Skulduggery's mother is an amazing healer," consoled Ghastly, still looking horrified. That moment, Skulduggery came charging back upstairs, panting.

"My mother has something to help with those scars Val, and, Avril, she has a potion to make all the left-over pain go away," he said.

Valkyrie and Avril nodded and followed Skulduggery downstairs.

**Page Brake**

Valkyrie lay on her front on a comfortable sofa in the living room, her back bare and few blankets hiding her front.

Skulduggery's mother, Melissa, came in with a small, stone jar of ointment. She smiled at Valkyrie and dipped two fingers into the jar,

"This will only sting a little, and you'll be fine in a day or so," said Melissa kindly, gently applying the cream along the red marks. Valkyrie winced slightly but the cream was very soothing and cool on her angry, burning back.

Melissa smiled and left the room, closing the jar as she did so.

The room was now completely empty apart from Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

"Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked gently, coming over. Valkyrie nodded and sat up, still clutching the blankets to her front. They drew closer, and closer, she could see the swirling colours in Skulduggery's eyes, deep shades green, like emeralds that made you think of warm, grassy hills, and flecks of bright gold, like a tiger's eye.

Their lips met and Valkyrie pulled Skulduggery closer, it was the longest kiss they had shared yet, and Skulduggery's lips were soft and sweet. But when, finally, they parted, and Valkyrie felt that no one in the world was as fortunate as she was this moment.

**BOOM.**

**Awww, fluff, I kept this chapter longer than usual so I could end on Valduggery. Please review, follow and favourite! I want to hit 100! Thanks! P.S I don't think this chapter's as good as usual, I'm kinda sick, I have a cold (I know, who gets a fucking cold in summer) well I do...**


	21. Christmas with the gang

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy (kinda) In school we're doing an end-of-term production, and I've been practicing, I only got four lines in the end, but, meh.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**ValkyrieJade19: Thanks! Colds in the summer are like, the worst, I mean, you can't wear all your nice summer clothes and your nose goes all red...**

**ParagonNight666: Nine more reviews to go until 100! I'll probably do a double update, with more than 1000 words! Yay!**

**DeadGirl19: It was quite an explosive chapter, but I thought that Valkyrie and Avril had been kept prisoner long enough, and it was high time for them to escape. Valduggery, I love it, basically my OTP. But yeah, summer colds suck epically. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plots from the Skulduggery Pleasant series, all rites go to Derek Landy.**

**On with the story!**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie woke up on Christmas morning to the sound of loud chattering, singing from outside her window and the heavenly aroma of bacon wafting around the house.

She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out through the frosted window and down to the street below, Christmas carollers were parading along the road, singing _God rest ye merry gentlemen _

Valkyrie watched the carollers for a little longer, then pulled on a long robe and plodded downstairs. Her back had been aching again last night, despite the cream that had been applied; Valkyrie guessed that this was all part of the healing process.

Inside the living room, sitting at a large circular table, were all of Valkyrie's friends, chatting happily and tucking into generous portions of eggs and bacon.

"Hey Val!" greeted Dexter, standing up and pulling out a chair between him and Avril for her to sit at.

"Hi everyone! This looks great!" smiled Valkyrie, trying to cover up how tired she was. Tucking into eggs and bacon, Valkyrie chatted and laughed along with all her friends, even at the rather random jokes of Saracen and Dexter.

Soon, when breakfast had been eaten, everyone rushed upstairs to gather their presents so they could exchange them downstairs. Weaving her way through the stampede on the stairs, Valkyrie ran into her room and fumbled around in the trunk Avril's parents had sent her, they had managed to recover all the presents from the wreckage of the town, and everything was in more-or-less good shape.

Downstairs, everyone sprawled themselves over the comfortable rugs on the floor or else curled up on an armchair. Presents were passed around, and soon everyone had a substantial pile next to them.

Charlena exclaimed at the beauty of the long sword Valkyrie gave her, Dexter, Erskine and Saracen grinned good naturedly at the shirts, Anton smiled warmly at the book, proclaiming that it looked like a very interesting read, Ghastly was ecstatic over the threads and silk, and Avril absolutely adored the makeup. Valkyrie looked down to reach for Skulduggery's gift, but then it struck her, she had never had the chance to buy him one.

Valkyrie shuffled over to Skulduggery and whispered in his ear

_I don't have a present for you!_

Skulduggery looked hurt, so Valkyrie explained,

"I bought the presents on the day Avril and I were taken, and the siege started before I could get you anything, I'm really sorry!"

Skulduggery smiled, understanding, "Oh, that's fine, as long as it was an accident, I mean, if you didn't get me present on purpose, well, I'd never speak to you again," he joked good-naturedly. Valkyrie grinned and kissed his cheek gently.

"Thanks for understanding," she whispered, resting her head on Skulduggery's shoulder.

Valkyrie soon had about ten or eleven gifts piled around her, a messy assortment of dresses, books, magical items, and one last present that remained wrapped in plain brown Christmas paper, at the bottom of the pile.

Valkyrie unfolded the wrapping and something dark brown and made of leather fell out. Holding up the item, Valkyrie saw that it was a beautiful leather tunic, in a brown so dark that it was almost black. There were large buttons up the front of the tunic and the collar was turned up high, almost like a turtle neck.

Underneath the tunic was another garment of clothing, a pair of long, leather trousers that were slightly baggy, a long, black belt and a beautiful pair of long, tight, black leather boots. They could only have been made by one person; Mr Bespoke.

"Ghastly, did your dad make these?" Valkyrie called over to her friend at the other side of the room, her eyes shining excitedly.

"Yeah, he thought you would probably need some fighting clothes," Ghastly grinned, coming over. Everyone was suddenly crowded around Valkyrie looking in awe at the beautiful clothes.

"I'm gonna go try them on," announced Valkyrie striding up to her room. She walked in and slipped off her night gown, and put on the clothes. The tunic was snug, warm and perfectly insulated; it felt as though she had been wearing it for years. The trousers fitted the exact same description, they weren't binding; she could kick as high as she wanted, and it was no trouble to run, and, even though they were baggy, they didn't swamp her legs. The boots slid onto her foot effortlessly, and were snugly tight around her legs.

Valkyrie walked down the stairs in the outfit and entered the living room. Immediately all eyes turned to her.

"Woah, those clothes are beautiful!" Avril exclaimed, Ghastly grinned at her and remarked,

"My dad says that in good time, he'll try to make all of us some combat clothes, as we all seem to get into fights of some sorts too often."

Everyone laughed and looked excited at the prospect of new combat, bespoke-made clothes.

**Page brake**

Christmas day passed in a haze of laughter, food, presents and, just general fun. They ate Christmas dinner at around six and sat at the table for at least two hours, laughing and chatting long after the plates had been cleared.

That night, as Valkyrie lay in bed, watching the snow fall from the dark sky, she thought that, if it wasn't for her friends, she would most likely be dead at this very moment.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the super long wait, please review, follow and favourite, thanks (:**


	22. Back to school again

**Hi guys (hyperventilating) I can't believe it! Five more reviews until one hundred. Please, I'm hoping that for this chapter I can get five reviews, please, It's not hard to just go to the box at the end of the screen and type a comment, heck, I'd even be happy to get criticism!**

**ParagonNight666: Hopefully we can get one hundred reviews soon, thanks (:**

**Libertied Insanity: Lol, yeah, Valkyrie felt so bad about not getting Skulduggery a present, she'll make it up to him though (; When I was writing about the tunic and outfit, I was thinking about what a slayer from Buffy once wore (massive nerd right here)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plots of the Skulduggery Pleasant series, all rites go to Derek Landy.**

**Valkyrie's POV:**

Valkyrie awoke on the first of January to see a person with beautiful green eyes leaning over her, and a slightly exasperated look on their face,

"Come on Val, the carriages to school will be here in ten minutes, said Skulduggery, pulling the covers of Valkyrie's bed in an effort to get her up.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," mumbled Valkyrie, rubbing sleep from her eyes and swinging her legs off the bed. Valkyrie was the last one in the room, so she was alone with Skulduggery, who was waiting for her, tapping his foot.

"Um, Skul, could you maybe leave so I could get changed..." said Valkyrie, picking a dress out of her cupboard.

Skulduggery blushed deeply and looked sheepish, "Sorry, I'll leave you now..." he mumbled, exiting via the door next to him.

Valkyrie smirked and closed the door after him, then pulled of her nightgown, and entered the rather painful process of putting on the corset. Soon enough she was ready, wearing her favourite dark blue dress trimmed with white lace.

Clattering down the stairs, Valkyrie saw all her friends standing in the hall, each holding their luggage and looking expectantly down the road frog the carriages.

Valkyrie picked up her bag from the foot of the stairs; she had finished packing yesterday and left it there for this morning.

Soon, after only about five minutes of waiting, this consisted of everyone chatting and talking about what they were looking forward to back at school. There were two carriages waiting in the snowy driveway for them, both quite large and comfortable looking.

"Ok," said Skulduggery, "Valkyrie, Avril, Anton, Charlena and I will go in this first one," he indicated to the slightly larger carriage in front, "and Erika, Erskine, Dexter, Saracen and Ghastly will go in the second one,"

Thankfully there were no objections to the travel arrangements and everyone said goodbye to each other for the time being and boarded the carriages.

**Page break**

Valkyrie stepped out of the carriage and onto the gravel drive of Horsenden academy. After almost four hours of being jolted around in a carriage at five O'clock to eight O'clock in the morning, Valkyrie was only in the mood to retire to her dormitory and sleep.

Behind her the rest of her friends stepped out of the carriage and picked up their luggage,

"Ah, It's good to be back, I for one am looking forward to another term full of annoying China, magic, duelling club and we've got a school trip in march!" exclaimed Saracen, and everybody laughed, they had almost forgotten about China, but now they were back, they could expect a lot of drama involving her.

Everyone then shouldered their bags and strode forward to the school and back to their dormitories.

**Page break**

Valkyrie flopped back on to her bed and sighed, she had just finished unpacking, and, despite the fact she had first arrived at the school with nothing, she sure had a hell of a lot now.

Glancing at the clock she realised that it was almost noon, "Avril, we'd better go downstairs to lunch,"

"Ok, coming," said Avril, emerging from the bathroom, drying her hands on a towel, she threw it aside and the two girls ran down the flights of stairs to lunch.

The lunch hall was packed, everyone had arrived for the new term, and were all eating hungrily at the long, crowded tables. Luckily the gang had saved Avril and Valkyrie two seats right next to Skulduggery and Erika.

"Hey guys," said Avril, pulling out her chair and sitting, the gang greeted her friendlily and Valkyrie the same. Valkyrie tucked into her food, roast potatoes and chicken, content in just listening to the chatter along the table, Saracen and Dexter were discussing the duelling leagues.

"Well, right now it looks like we're all in the top ten, with China and a few others close behind," Dexter was saying.

"So if we win in our duel against Red bush academy we can make our way to the finals, and maybe even win." Saracen confirmed.

Valkyrie looked up at this news and asked,

"There's a duelling competition this term?"

"Yeah, our first fight is on January the twenty fifth, but we'll know who'll be fighting on the fifteenth," replied Dexter.

Just then, Valkyrie turned around to see the least person she would have liked standing there; China.

"Ugh, what do you want China?" Erika groaned, noticing China,

"What's it got to do with you?" said China rudely, turning to Valkyrie,

"Hey Valkyrie, I heard you went to Avril's house this holiday, I just wanted to know, how could you stand it?" At this remark, China had captured the attention of the whole table. Valkyrie and Avril stood up, seething,

"I heard your family live in, what was it, one room?" said China maliciously to Avril, who stepped forwards.

Valkyrie glared hard at China, "Oh, are you jealous, maybe a one-roomed house is like a mansion for you. Come on Avril, she's not worth our time," said Valkyrie, staring coldly at China, who flounced off.

"Don't worry Avril, China's just mean, at least you have friends who aren't terrified of you," consoled Anton, glaring angrily at China, who was recounting what had happened to her friends, obviously painting a much better outcome for herself.

Just then, a bell rang out through the hall, signalling the end of lunch and the start of class, Avril, Erika, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were going to their art class, and everyone else had magic theory.

"Ok, see you at dinner guys!" said Dexter, as he was pushed further and further down the corridor by the mass of people heading to class.

**Page break**

Valkyrie bent over her work, adding a few final details to her sketch. Today they had been given the task of drawing partner to sketch, and obviously, being her best friend, Valkyrie had chosen Avril. She had been working on her sketch for almost an hour now, and she was quite pleased with it. It showed Avril leaning over her own pad, sketching Valkyrie, her hair falling in a curtain around her face.

"Ok class, finish off your sketches, and bring them up to the table at the front," called Mr. Wentz, the art teacher. Valkyrie quickly jogged over to Avril and they showed each other their work.

"Nice, I look great!" Said Avril, tossing her head jokingly, Valkyrie grinned,

"You sound like China!"

"If I ever start to act like her, please Valkyrie, kill me," laughed Avril.

"Girls! Please bring your work to the front," called Mr. Wentz, looking slightly amused, he had evidently overheard their convocation. The two girls stifled laughter, rushed up to the front and laid their work on the table.

**Page break**

After dinner, Avril and Valkyrie said goodbye to 'the gang' and went up to their dorm to get ready for bed.

Valkyrie opened the door to their room and walked in. What she saw made her jaw drop.

The room was completely trashed. Books and their pages littered the floor, dresses were shredded up and discarded, bed linen was ripped to strips of material and every pillow was burst so that feathers floated gently around the room.

"Oh my God! What... What happened?" Cried Avril, stepping into the room and retreating as she felt something crunch under her foot.

It was a sketch that Valkyrie had done of Skulduggery and herself, she had framed it and now it was shattered on the floor, the paper dirtied and torn.

Valkyrie groaned and sat down on the mess that was once her bed. There was only one person that could be responsible for this; China.

**Boom**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please, please, please review, almost at one hundred! Also, follow and favourite (:**


	23. A night away from home

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for one hundred reviews, I really can't believe it! ASDFGHJKL! Thank you for everyone who ever reviewed, and this is gonna be a two-chapter update! Replies (:**

**Valkyrie Jade19: New update now (; Thanks so much, I honestly can't believe it, I never thought this fan fiction would go so far!**

**ParagonNight666: ParagonNight, one hundredth reviewer. Kinda has a nice ring to it, don't you think (; Thanks!**

**DeadGirl19: Oh... confronting China, I've got a feeling it's going to be somewhat sneaky. Thanks for reviewing (:**

**China Sorrows worshiper: Thanks a lot, I love your stories too, especially 'my traitor sister and I'**

**Libertied Insanity: Lol, Skulduggery Pleasant, the peeping tom! Sorry, I don't watch Wolf's rain **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any plots or Characters of the Skulduggery Pleasant series, all rites go to Derek Landy.**

**Valkyrie's POV:**

Valkyrie sprinted down the empty corridor, her feet clicking on the cold stone floor, as she ran to Skulduggery's dorm. On arriving, she hunched over to catch her breath momentarily, then rapped sharply on the sturdy oak door.

"Oh, hi Val, what's...W-what's wrong?" asked Skulduggery, noticing Valkyrie's depressed expression.

"Our dormitory's been trashed- Avril's and mine- and we think we know who did it..." Valkyrie sighed. Skulduggery looked horrified and gently hugged Valkyrie, who buried her face in his shoulder.

"Whoever did it smashed the picture of us..." said Valkyrie, muffled slightly as her face was still buried in Skulduggery's shoulder.

Skulduggery stepped back, looking livid,

"Let's go," he said

**China's POV:**

_Why does everything I do turn out wrong _thought China in exasperation as she watched that brat Valkyrie and Skulduggery hug, she had trashed the brat's dormitory, smashed her precious picture, and all it had done was bring her to Skulduggery.

In hindsight, she should have known this would happen, but her mind had been clouded in rage then, so she hadn't had time for anything remotely logical. She had had a good time trashing that room though...

She would have to keep going though; she had maimed other girls before, so why hadn't she done this to Valkyrie yet? It was probably time to step up the game from petty, small little acts to show Valkyrie how much she hated her. _Next time_ China told herself, _next time._

**Valkyrie's POV**

"This is a very serious accusation miss Cain," said Mr. Smite, the headmaster, "you're sure that China sorrows vandalised your room?"

Valkyrie and Avril nodded, "she's always, to put it lightly, _disliked _Valkyrie, and this kind of thing happened a lot last term too..." Avril said, trying to phrase her words so that Mr. Smite didn't know about the long-standing feud between Valkyrie and China.

"I see..." Said Mr. Smite, his eyes glinting slightly with amusement, "we'll have someone come down to your room and fix it, until then, you'll have to bunk with some friends, I'm sorry there's no spare rooms," said Mr. Smite.

"Oh...ok I'll bunk with Erika and Charlena then..." said Avril, Valkyrie looked somewhat horrified,

"I'll uhh... share with... Skulduggery?" Said Valkyrie awkwardly.

"I have an army style cot you could use..." Said Skulduggery, who had accompanied them to the Headmaster's office.

"Ok...that sounds great," smiled, albeit awkwardly.

**Page break**

"Ok, this should be comfortable," said Skulduggery, putting a few blankets onto the cot, which he had positioned below the window, then added a few soft looking pillows.

"Thanks," Valkyrie grinned, kissing Skulduggery quickly on the cheek and hopping onto the cot, which was surprisingly comfortable.

"Night Skul," whispered Valkyrie, as Skulduggery blew out the candle,

"Night Val," said Skulduggery, smiling to himself in the darkness.

**Next morning**

Valkyrie swallowed the last mouthful of her breakfast and stood up to take her cleared plate to the kitchen, on the way, out of the crowd of people, a leg was stuck out directly in front of her. Valkyrie searched through the crowd and realised that the leg belonged to China, Valkyrie hopped over China's leg and called over,

"Just a tip China, the same trick never works twice,"

China snarled and stood up, flanked by her gang, and sashayed away.

"Nice one," said a voice behind Valkyrie, it was Ghastly, Valkyrie grinned and high-fived him, then was able to bring her plate to the kitchen in peace, without any leg trying to trip her up.

**Sorry, short chapter, but this is gonna be a double update so... enjoy! The next chapter fasts forward to auditions for the duelling competition (:**


	24. Duelling

**Hey (: This chapter is fast forward until the 'auditions' for the duelling competition (:**

**Valkyrie's POV:**

Valkyrie pulled on the duelling uniform she had been given, apparently it had been specially made for this year's competition, it was a pair of tight blue shorts that went down to the knee, a kind of sports bra garment (also blue) , leather gauntlets and shin pads.

Avril finished tying the strings on her gauntlet and then stood up,

"Good luck, I really hope we both get through!" Avril said, squeezing her best friend's hand in nervous-excitement.

"Yeah, me too," grinned Valkyrie, then they walked out the door and into the duelling hall

**Page break**

The hall was packed. There was a small queue of students on one side of the hall- evidently the ones who were auditioning, as they all wore blue sports uniforms- and a large crowd of people lounging at the far end of the hall, waiting for the auditions to start.

The people auditioning that Valkyrie knew were, Ghastly, Saracen, Anton, Skulduggery, Dexter, Erskine, Charlena, Erika, Gail, Abpira and China.

"Ok," cried Miss Ebony, suddenly emerging into the hall from a small door behind the duelling platform. She sat down at a small table and brought out a sheet of paper and a quill, "First we have Abpira Edessa verses Kathleen Storm," cried Miss Ebony.

Abpira and the girl Kathleen (who Valkyrie didn't know) stepped up onto the platform and stood in fighting stance.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Cried Miss Ebony, blowing a whistle.

The two girls fought hard, deflecting blows, kicking and punching for at least three minutes, until, finally, Abpira got caught of Kathleen and managed to judo flip her gently onto the mat, pinned her down and won the duel.

"Well done Abpira," Miss Ebony called, making a few notes on her clipboard, "Next!"

Eventually everyone but Valkyrie, Avril, Ghastly and China had fought, and soon, Valkyrie's name was called,

"Ok, Valkyrie Cain will be versing China Sorrows!" Called Miss Ebony

Valkyrie looked startled for a moment then regained her composure and stepped forward onto the platform, China looked at her menacingly.

"On go," cried Miss Ebony, stepping forward,

Valkyrie and China hurried into fighting stance.

"Three! Two! One! GO!" Yelled Miss Ebony.

China lunged at Valkyrie straight away, swing a sly punch from behind, as she stuck her foot out to trip Valkyrie up.

Valkyrie had to admit, China was an excellent fighter, she had definitely been practicing, but Valkyrie was still pretty sure she could beat her.

Valkyrie ducked the punch, and, quick as a flash she straightened up and swung a perfect tornado kick into china's face.

"WHOO! Come on Val!" Erika yelled from the crowd.

Heartened, Valkyrie stepped forward and sent a sharp axe kick at China. China caught her leg and tried to push Valkyrie back, but failed, Valkyrie yanked her foot out of her opponent's grasp and, before China could react, Valkyrie had pummelled China's face with a well-aimed roundhouse kick.

China fell to the ground panting, but before Valkyrie could pin her down and win, she rolled to the side and sprang back up.

Valkyrie sighed and wiped her forehead, she didn't know how long they had been fighting, but it felt like hours. China started forwards and caught hold of Valkyrie's shoulders, then jumped and slammed her heel into Valkyrie's chin.

Valkyrie stumbled backwards and shook her head vigorously, trying to shake of the dizziness threatening to cloud her vision. She ran forwards, and with an almighty effort, she managed to gain momentum and propel herself into the air. Before China could block, Valkyrie had hit her square in the face with a powerful flying kick. China was knocked flat onto her back and Valkyrie pinned China down with her foot.

"Congratulations Valkyrie Cain!" Cried Miss Ebony, looking exceedingly impressed, her eyes shining excitedly.

Valkyrie's world at that moment became a blur, all she could see was a mass of people swarming towards her. She could hear Avril and Erika congratulating her, and she could feel all her other friends patting her on the back or hugging her. Through the crowd, Valkyrie saw China flounce off, flanked by her usual group of cronies.

Then, through the torrent of people, Skulduggery barged through, hugged her so tight that she couldn't breathe and kissed her. His lips were soft and sweet, he grabbed her waist and she grabbed his shoulders. Valkyrie could hear people laughing and sensed that the crowd had stepped back a little.

They parted and Valkyrie could see Skulduggery's beautiful green eyes shining, his hair tousled and floppy. Valkyrie realised she probably didn't look too good either, after the lengthy duel with China. She started to pat her hair, in a feeble effort to untangle a few knots, Skulduggery caught her hand and she smiled,

"You look great," he laughed. Valkyrie blushed and brushed a strand on her long dark hair out of her face.

**Next day, positions for the duelling team are being given out**

Valkyrie and her friends stood in a group in the school hall, along with the rest of the year. They were all waiting to see who had made the duelling team. Then, Miss Ebony walked into the hall and the hum of chatter dimmed.

"Ok, I know you're all eager to hear who made the cut this year, so I'll get straight to it," Cried Miss Ebony, looking down at the list she had in her hand.

"For the main team we have: Skulduggery Pleasant, Avril Fray, Erika Styx, Ghastly Bespoke, Charlena Beauregard, Saracen Rue, Dexter Vex, Anton Shudder, Erskine Ravel, Gail Wilson and Valkyrie Cain!"

Everyone cheered, glad that the best eleven fighters in the school had been chosen. Valkyrie could see China looking murderous, but the substitutes hadn't been announced yet, so China had to stay.

"Ok everyone, quiet down!" Cried Miss Ebony, "The substitutes are as follows: China Sorrows, Abpira Edessa, Kathleen Storm and Ola North!"

Valkyrie and Avril clapped Ola and Abpira on the back, as they both blushed. Valkyrie turned around to see China looking disgusted, even though she had made the subs team, she was an extremely bad loser and couldn't help but be angry.

But, Valkyrie had better things to think about than China. Avril had grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards the door,

"Come on, someone organized a party for whoever made the team, so the whole gang are going!"

Valkyrie grinned and allowed herself to be pulled into the growing throng of people, towards the party.

**Woah, you have no idea how much research I did for the fighting. At least now I can spell taekwondo, and I can do an 'axe kick' so, time well spent :D Please review, favourite and follow (:**

**All the taekwondo cool moves are here: https: watch ?v=QeNGB8 R78Zw**

**Just take out the spaces and paste it into the search bar (well done captain obvious)**


	25. Missions and knockouts

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! I can't believe I was away for so long! I'm so, so sorry. I was away at a student exchange in Cork. It was great, but there wasn't much internet access. Again, I can't believe I got all those reviews! Maybe if I hit 150 reviews I'll do a special update too... like, four thousand words long or something (don't hold me to that) Anyway, replies!**

**ParagonNight666: China's not anywhere near giving up yet... Valkyrie is totally awesome though, she's so powerful and a great strong female character!**

**Libertied Insanity: The way my fan fiction works summed up in four words... thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plots or characters of Skulduggery Pleasant; all rites go to Derek Landy.**

**Valkyrie's POV:**

On the days leading up to the competition, practically all Valkyrie and her friends did was train. They would use the duelling hall at lunch to practice sparring. Soon, the whole gang were at the best they could possibly be and finally felt ready.

Valkyrie was really excited about the competition, but there was just one thing that worried her; China.

China had been extremely bitter ever since she had been announced as a sub. Everywhere Valkyrie went, there was always one of China's cronies there, trying to trip her up, or pull a carpet from beneath her, but Valkyrie had a feeling all that was just the opening act. The curtain was about to open, and Valkyrie wasn't too keen to see the show.

Valkyrie confided her suspicious in the gang, who did their best to reassure her, but couldn't quite promise that Valkyrie had nothing to worry about.

Valkyrie was becoming paranoid though, every time she went somewhere, whether it was down to lunch, up the hall to magic theory or going to training in the duelling hall, Valkyrie would be constantly checking over her shoulder, or investigating anything odd with unusual zeal. _**Is that the right context of 'zeal'?**_

**Page break**

One particularly frosty morning, Valkyrie was walking down to breakfast, when a man dressed in warm furs came running hurriedly to her.

"Are you Valkyrie Cain?" He asked, Valkyrie nodded and he pulled her into a shadowy corner.

"I'm part of the resistance against Mevolent, I've been sent to give you this letter, it concerns yourself, Skulduggery Pleasant and Avril Fray.

Valkyrie nodded eagerly and took the letter he was holding out to her. "Keep it safe, and tell no one about its contents," said the man, Valkyrie nodded again, stuffed the letter into her pocket and sprinted back down the corridor towards her dormitory.

**Page brake**

Valkyrie ran excitedly down the corridor towards Skulduggery's dorm. She reached it and rapped hurriedly on the door. It swung open, Skulduggery his hair was tousled and he was still in his pyjamas.

"Hey Val, what is it?" He said good-naturedly.

"The resistance against Mevolent...sent us a letter...Avril you and I..." Valkyrie managed to pant before doubling over, out of breath.

**Page break**

Once Valkyrie had found Avril and Skulduggery, they gathered in Skulduggery's dorm and opened letter eagerly. The envelope was light brown coloured and closed with a red wax seal, faintly depicting two crossed shepherd's staffs with a sword in the middle.

_Dear Miss Cain, Miss Fray and Mr Pleasant,_

_Following the success of your rescue/escape mission in December, I have decided to offer you a place in the anti-Mevolent army. If you accept this offer, there will be a mission for you on the 30__th__ of January, an operation that will be explained to you if you agree. As you have not yet had your surge, you will not be able to be part of the resistance full time, though you will occasionally be called for missions. This letter should be kept extremely confidential and should only be shared with people involved in the resistance. I expect a response to this letter in at least three days time._

_Yours sincerely, Corrival deuce, resistance leader._

Valkyrie finished reading and looked over at Avril and Skulduggery; both were staring at the letter, their mouths slightly opened.

Finally, they looked up, and it was Avril who spoke first.

"I...I've always wanted to join the resistance but...I didn't think I'd be so...young..."

"I've always wanted to fight against Mevolent, after what he's done to some of my friends, so I'd be happy to take up this mission," Skulduggery stated, though he didn't sound very confident.

"Well, I'm going on this mission, whatever it might be, something has to be done about Mevolent, we escaped him once, so we can do _this._" Valkyrie said passionately, she looked nervous but eager and angry at the same time.

"All for doing this mission," said Skulduggery and raised his hand.

Valkyrie shot her hand into the air confidently, Avril doing so as well, though a little more tentatively.

"Okay, it's settled, I'll write a letter tonight and send it tomorrow morning," Valkyrie said.

Skulduggery and Avril nodded and Valkyrie stood up.

"Ok, I'm going to go and write that letter, see you at dinner." Valkyrie stated, and swept purposefully out the door.

**Page break**

Valkyrie walked the corridor, towards her room at the far end of the hall. It was already half nine and she was extremely late for classes. It was a particularly dark day, and outside the sun shone faintly in the sky like a pale oyster.

Suddenly, as she passed a window, she saw the dark, sharp shadow of a tall, humanoid figure flit across the space of wall above the window and disappear.

Valkyrie turned around in alarm but saw only empty corridor. Again, as quickly as before, a shadow flitted across the wall.

"Who's there?" Valkyrie said nervously. There was no answer and Valkyrie started to panic. Her forehead was sweaty and her mouth was dry, there was nothing she wanted more than a glass of water. Valkyrie turned around towards the window, were she had first seen the shadow. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, something hit her hard in the temple.

Black clouds swam into her vision, she tried to shake them away, but she was dizzy and they overwhelmed her and she faded unconsciousness.

The last thing she remembered seeing was a pair of beautiful, startlingly pale blue eyes.

'**Attacker's' POV**

She had to admit, it had been fun scaring that brat Valkyrie. The expression on her face...well, she wished that she could have captured it in some way. Anyway, there was no way she could possibly keep that girl contained without help, she turned around as the door opened and her accomplice walked in.

"You're ready?" She asked,

"Oh, I'm ready alright. I've been ready since that brat went and attacked me, I reckon' it's time those tables turned." Billy-Ray Sanguine grinned, "Yup, I'm ready.

**Boom**

**You like my little cliffhanger? (; I'm kinda evil... (;**

**This chapter kinda sucked, I'm super tired my flight got in at like, two so... don't blame me.**


	26. Cons and pros

**Hiya guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've been away on holiday and I'm moving schools so I'm spending a lot of time with my friends in order to keep well in touch with them over the summer. Anyway, replies (:**

**ParagonNight666: Sanguine is really weird! He creeps me out, but I kind of love him (:**

**DeadGirl19: You didn't think I was going to kill off Valkyrie did you? Well, there's still plenty of time for that to happen *God, how do you people not hate me, I'm evil***

**Skulduggery finally did help, but I think next time, yes, there will be a next time, Skulduggery will be the getting rescued. Thanks (;**

**Jellyfishsisters: Your fanfic is really good! Thanks a lot, I've worked hard to think of mean things China can do and say , also witty retorts for Valkyrie to comeback with (: I make my Valduggery especially fluffy to annoy my sister, she hates fluff, but she has to read this fanfic (: Sherlock is so, so good! You know the episode Reichenbach falls, well in the BBC description it said 'Moriarty will stop at nothing to bring about Sherlock's ****DOWNFALL' ****or something like that. I frickin' hate whoever thought of that... Of course I still read PHC! I love it! It was the first SP fan fiction I ever read. I fell in love with it. I remember telling my sister "Someone made a Skulduggery Pleasant fan fiction where Val goes back in time!" And my sister squealing. Umm... get Val pregnant or not... confusing... I'll think about it. **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Libertied Insanity: Yeah, It's always good when the rescue mission is cool and dramatic (:**

**Lolz177: Well, wish granted (:**

**TheSingingDemon: First, I love your username (: Second, there is no end in sight for this fan fiction, I love writing it and I have so many ideas (:**

**Ok, finally, on with the story (:**

**Skulduggery's POV**

Skulduggery let go of the teleporter's arm immediately after his feet had landed on hard ground. He was standing outside a small, rickety-looking, abandoned house. The house, well it was more of a cabin really, sat eerily in the middle of a dense, black forest. Skulduggery looked around to see Avril and Ghastly creeping slowly towards him.

"They're in there, I think I can hear a voice!" whispered Skulduggery to Avril and Ghastly who nodded seriously. The three friends crept nearer and nearer to the house's stone walls, decorated with creepers and vines, and stood together facing the wall. Suddenly, emanating from inside the house came shill, ear-piercing screams, screams of pain; Valkyrie's screams.

Skulduggery gritted his teeth; he had to stop whatever was going on in there. He nodded grimly at a pale faced Avril and a stricken looking Ghastly and the three of them pushed their hands forward propelling the air forwards and smashing the wall into rubble, as the dust from the wreckage cleared Skulduggery summoned a flame to his clenched fist. Avril and Ghastly had done the same.

What Skulduggery then saw would remain in his mind for the rest of his life. Valkyrie was lying crumpled on the floor, her arm bent at on odd angle, blood running down her limbs and her left eye bloody and bruised.

But Skulduggery's eye's found Valkyrie's and he could he could see her spirit. It was undamaged and untarnished, shining as brightly as the fire clutched in his hand. A smile even seemed to play on her lips.

Above her, with her eyes wide and her arm extended towards Valkyrie was China Sorrows. China's eyes held a rare emotion in them, surprise. Surprise was an alien thing to China but now it showed clearly on her beautiful features.

It was Avril who moved first. She lunged forwards and tackled china to the floor. Avril's rage could be seen clearly on her face, her brow was furrowed in fury and her face was flushed. China struggled to fight back, her magic seemed somewhat weakened.

Finally, Avril managed to throw China against one of the hard stone, walls, knocking her out.

As soon as they were sure China was unconscious the three ran over to Valkyrie, who was getting worse by the second. Her wounds were bleeding profusely and the pain showed on her bruised face.

"Valkyrie, It's gonna be okay, we've got a teleporter outside, he's gonna get us to the school, okay." Said Skulduggery. Valkyrie could do nothing but nod slightly. The three friends then lifted Valkyrie up, Avril taking her legs, Ghastly, her arms and Skulduggery her middle.

They carried semi-conscious Valkyrie outside where the teleporter was waiting. His name was Cecil Utter, his face paled as he saw Valkyrie's limp form, barely conscious and covered in blood. He reached out a shaking arm and gripped Avril and in the blink of an eye they were back at Horsenden academy, standing in the corridor leading to the hospital wing.

Quickly, Avril, Ghastly and Skulduggery carried Valkyrie into the ward and set her down on a white linen bed, the cover of which was immediately stained crimson. Skulduggery looked down at his hands and saw that they were sticky with blood; Valkyrie's blood. Skulduggery suddenly felt sick.

Just then Ghastly ran in with the matron at his side. Skulduggery hadn't even noticed him leaving.

"What happened?" The matron shrieked, staring down at Valkyrie's bloody form.

"We'll explain later, just, she needs to be healed!" Cried Avril, her face was pale and streaked in tears, grimy from the rubble dust.

Just then a hoard of people could be heard outside of the door, then, flooding into the room came a crowd of people. It was Erskine, Anton, Saracen, Dexter, Charlena and, leading the group, Erika.

All of them stopped dead as their eyes rested on Valkyrie and at the blood that seeped onto her bed. Her dress was no longer white but now a dark shade of redish brown; dried blood.

The assembled group of Valkyrie's friends gathered around her bed, looking down at the bleeding, injured Valkyrie. Their friend, who was now bleeding to death in front of them.

Skulduggery turned away from Valkyrie, he couldn't look any longer. His heart was leaping against his ribs like a frantic bird, what if Valkyrie didn't pull through, what then? She was from the future, if she died what would that effect? She said she had saved the world, and if she died... Like rain on a _cold_ window, these _thoughts_ pattered against the _hard surface_ of Skulduggery's mind, each causing a new tear to well up in his eye. He brushed them away angrily, he had to get the person that had done this. He needed revenge; he had to find China Sorrows.

**Page break**

Skulduggery let go of the teleporter's hand and stormed into the small, ramshackle house once again. China's unconscious form was still there lying crumpled against the wall, but Skulduggery hadn't a shred of sympathy for her. He summoned a ball of water in his hand and shot it towards China's head, letting it encase her. She woke up immediately and started to thrash around in panic. Skulduggery only laughed and tightened the water. China was starting to turn blue now and her eyes held true fear and regret.

Suddenly, someone rushed into the cabin and flung their arms around Skulduggery and pulled him back, and breaking the bubble around China, it was Ghastly.

"Stop it Skulduggery! Look at what you're doing!"

Skulduggery's mind seemed to clear. The dark clouds that had been obscuring it faded away and Skulduggery dropped to his knees, his tears finally starting to spill. Ghastly clutched him and said,

"Everything's going to be okay," but there was no real conviction in his voice. Together they walked out of the hut, leaving an unconscious China behind.

**Oh yes.**

**Anyway, things don't look too good for Val do they? (;**

**Please follow, favourite and review (: Was this chapter too dramatic?**


	27. A light at the end of a tunnel

**Hi guys! I'm trying this new thing when I update at least every week! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are great! Replies**

**ParagonNight666: Well, I can't tell you if Val dies or not... Drama! Thanks (:**

**Mya2015: Thanks a lot, I go for the drama**

**Bella Pleasant: Thanks (: I would have let China die but Skulduggery isn't the kind of person to cold-bloodedly murder someone for revenge, I don't want Vile coming out (:**

**Anyway, on with this stuff!**

**Avril's POV:**

Avril sat on her bed in her dorm. The room was still and quiet, thin beams of early morning, unetheral light lit up the room. The white, winter's light illuminated the room around her, even though it was exceptionally early. Valkyrie's bed by the window was pristine and un-slept in, this did nothing to help Avril with the fact that her friend was bleeding to death in the Hospital wing at that moment.

Valkyrie had stayed the night in the hospital wing, still no better, as the Matron, Mrs Grouse, tried to treat her cuts and broken bones. Avril and Skulduggery had wanted to stay the night there, at Valkyrie's side but Mrs Grouse hadn't permitted it.

Avril remained were she sat on her bed, it was about half five in the morning and Avril couldn't get to sleep, her dreams were plagued with nightmares; nightmares of Valkyrie's screams echoing though a long, dark chamber and of Valkyrie lying still and pale in the hospital wing, all alone.

Avril looked up at the clock in her room and started, she had been sitting like this for almost an hour. She jumped up and grabbed a corset and dress, changed, and hurried down to breakfast, only to bump into Erika Styx halfway down the corridor. Erika had dark rings around her tired-looking brown eyes and her movements were slow and sleepy.

"Bad night?" Asked Avril empathetically.

"Yeah... I couldn't get much sleep," Erika sighed.

"Same here," said Avril grimly.

Then, silently, they both headed sombrely down to breakfast.

**General POV**

When they entered the breakfast hall, silence fell. Everyone was staring at the two girls, the whole school knew that Avril and Erika were Valkyrie's friends, and as Valkyrie's condition had been kept a secret, naturally the whole school knew. Avril could never fathom how gossip could spread so fast.

Erika and Avril took their seats silently at their usual table with the dead men and Charlena. Erika noticed that, like Erika and her, the rest of the dead men and Charlena as well, had dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep.

Just then, striding up to their table came the Headmaster, Mr Jones. His face was grave and his jaw was set grimly. He strode over to were Avril and Skulduggery were sitting and said,

"If I could see you for a moment in my office for a moment please, Miss Fray and Mr Pleasant."

Avril and Skulduggery looked at each other then at the rest of the group and nodded. Mr Jones beckoned them to follow him and they got up and walked off, towards the headmaster's office.

**Avril's/Skulduggery's POV**

Avril and Skulduggery entered the headmaster's office. It was a large and comfortable room, with bookshelves lining the walls, full of heavy, leather bound tomes with titles like

_The ancients and their Gods_

_Elemental and Adept magic_

_Names and their significance in our world_

At the far corner of the room, by a large, thickly paned window was Mr Jones' desk. He sat down at it while Avril and Skulduggery took two uncomfortably straight, hard backed chairs.

"Avril, Skulduggery, as you know, I am aware of the situation of your friend Valkyrie, and, well, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Avril and Skulduggery glanced grimly at each other and recounted the story.

**Page break (about ten minutes later)**

The head teacher Mt Jones looked horrified as Skulduggery and Avril had finished re-counting the story.

"Are you telling me that one of my students, China Sorrows, did this to Valkyrie, and that she was the person who put Isabelle in a coma two years ago?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Unfortunately she's been missing since yesterday. I attacked her but...but... she got away..." said Skulduggery, his beautiful green eyes downcast guiltily.

"Well, thank you for this information, but there is one more thing. Mrs Grouse has notified me about Miss Cain's injuries. As you know she has numerous cuts along her arm, they are all varied in length, but they all are deep. The worrying thing is that none of these cuts seem to be healing, they won't stop bleeding either, and I need to know if you have any information why." Finished Mr Jones gravely.

Avril and Skulduggery looked at each other in alarm and shook their heads at the head teacher. Mr Jones sighed, "Alright then, you may leave."

**Page break**

Avril and Skulduggery arrived back to the chattering breakfast hall ten minutes before the start of lessons. They sat back down at the table and immediately were besieged

With requests to hear what had happened. Everyone was sure it was going to be news about Valkyrie.

Avril and Skulduggery, between them, told the table what had happened and the latest news of Valkyrie. Everyone looked shocked and Charlena covered up a sob with a cough. Erika put her arm around her.

"Don't cry Charlena, we can find something in the library to help!" Erika comforted.

Ghastly nodded, that's a good idea, we can see if there's anything there about cuts that won't heal.

There was a clinking of cutlery and a scraping of chairs and the dead men and the girls got up and headed down the corridor towards the library. Lessons were supposed to be starting now, but that didn't matter. They had to help Valkyrie.

**Page break**

The library was a vast, cavernous room, a maze of book shelves ran through it, leaving a small space near the entrance were large sofas, chairs and tables were crammed, all in different colours and materials. A few floor length windows were visible over the massive bookshelves and rain beat against them like a cold, steady drum

"Okay, Ghastly, Charlena, Erskine, you go and look in the magical illnesses section," Skulduggery commanded, "Erika, Saracen and Dexter, you look in the adept magic section, and Anton and I will find the enchantments section. Clear?"

Everyone nodded and in their groups ran off through the maze of bookshelves.

**Erika, Saracen and Dexter's group**

Erika jogged down the tall, thin aisles towards the section of magical illnesses. Arriving in front of one particularly tall bookcase she saw that every book on it seemed to be about magical illnesses and science.

"Dexter! Saracen! I've found the bookcase!" Erika yelled out, into the maze of shelves. At once, the two boys turned the corner and skidded to a halt next to Erika.

"Okay," said Dexter, "we should collect as many of these books as we can and bring them back to the table area, agreed?"

"Agreed," said Erika and Saracen together. Then, each of them grabbed a stack of heavy, dusty books from the rickety shelf and stumbled back to the tables.

**Page break**

"Ugh!" Cried Dexter, dropping the last book onto the pile of completed books, "We have nothing! I think I'll go back into the maze, see if there's anything else I can find." he sighed.

"I'll come too," said Saracen immediately. Erika grinned slyly and said, "Okay, you two go, "I'll wait here."

Saracen and Dexter blushed and walked into the maze of shelves, rounding the corner and leaving Erika's vision.

**Page break**

Saracen and Dexter took every left through the maze and as they neared the back of the library they found a small sub section on magical illnesses and cures.

"Yes!" cried Saracen and Dexter in unison. They looked at each other, blushed, and then set about finding the right books to bring back.

Saracen knelt down and reached out to grab a book on the bottom shelf

_Rare magical illnesses and injuries_

Just as his hand closed around the book's spine, Dexter's hand also reached for the book. A second later their hands were touching, clasped firmly around the book's shredded spine. Saracen blushed but didn't move his hand. Truthfully, he had liked Dexter for a long time but he had no intention of telling anyone.

Dexter looked at Saracen, right into his eyes and suddenly they were leaning closer and closer to each other until...

"Hey! Saracen! Dexter!" yelled a voice. Dexter recoiled so fast that he banged his head hard against the shelf. It was Ghastly. His face was contorted in amusement and frustration.

"We're meant to be looking for books, not kissing each other! Come on!"

Saracen and Dexter both blushed scarlet and grabbed a stack of books each then ran down the aisles back to Erika.

**Skulduggery's POV**

Skulduggery flicked through the pages of _Weapons and their enchantments _angrily; so far he had found nothing that could be in the remotest of use to Valkyrie. Turning into the section of knives and razors he glanced down at the page.

_Knives and razor blades are often enchanted with spells to make them more durable, deadly and even in some cases to prevent healing. The Aeterna iniurias enchantment does just that. When a blade is enchanted with this spell it makes the injuries inflicted un-healable and extremely painful for the victim._

Skulduggery read on excitedly, this could be what they were looking for!

_This enchantment is extremely rare and there is only one know cure, even then the scars from the injuries do not fade. The cure is most commonly known as the brew of Icarus or the brew of the sun. _

_Instructions for this brew are as follows..._

Skulduggery stopped reading, his eyes bright with hope and happiness.

"Quick! Everyone! Over here! I found what we need to save Val! I have it!"

**So, how was that? There is still hope yet! Please follow, favourite and leave a review, it's not hard, please!**


	28. Into the night

**Hi guys! Hope you're all keeping well, thanks for all the reviews on this chapter, and I'm sorry that I left Val in a critical condition last time...**

**Anyway, replies**

**ParagonNight666: Thanks (: I love to put a ton of drama in my stories because it keeps the plot going (: I have no plans to end this story anytime soon.**

**PabsCharMew: LOL. Its fine, your 'criticism' helps me tie up plot holes and make sure everything makes sense. The reason China attends the school is because back then it was mandatory for every magical child over ten to go to a mage school. So yeah... I'm kinda making up this as I go along, is that a bit too much? I hate China; she is a sadistic little bitch. Um, yeah... I quoted Harry Potter and the Harry Potter series did have a lot of library scenes. (; thanks!**

**iShipthem1: Yes, indeed it was sexter. Thanks (: xxx**

**Bella Pleasant: Skulduggery found the cure (: Hopefully he'll be able to get it in time! Thanks so much (: xxx**

**MehScrewIt: The brew of the sun is the only speck of light on a horizon that has never looked darker. Thanks (; I love sexter too! Xxx**

**On with the story**

**Oh, by the way, I've grown tired of calling the group the dead men and girls so I thought I'd just call them the dead gang, but if you think you might have a better name, tell me in the reviews!**

**General POV**

Everyone ran over and gathered around Skulduggery and peered at the page he was reading, at once everybody was cheering and hugging each other. Erskine flung his arms around and uncomfortable looking Anton and even Saracen and Dexter hugged, but broke apart immediately afterwards, blushing.

"But guys, there is one thing, we need to get this cure, some of these ingredients are really rare and Mrs Grouse definitely won't have them." Said Ghastly seriously, pointing at the various ingredients listed.

"Well, I'm not just going to let Valkyrie die because we can't obtain the cure, I would gladly leave here this minute here if it meant I could go searching, and if you guys couldn't then I would go alone!" Said Erika ferociously, looking around.

"I would." Said Skulduggery, his eyes gleaming.

"Me too!" Agreed Avril

The whole group nodded and choruses of 'yeah' and 'I would' could be heard throughout the library.

"Why don't we do it then! We can take the book with us, pack some stuff and run away! We could do it tonight!" Whisper-yelled Avril, looking around expectantly at the group. Erskine and Charlena looked a bit uneasy but soon agreed on the plan.

"Okay, we need to sort this out then," said Ghastly, "I think everyone can bring one small bag with them, but only essentials, food, clothing and money, okay? We can meet at the front gate at midnight, tonight."

Everyone nodded, "Okay," Skulduggery said, "everyone, go up to your dormitories and pack your bags, just make sure no one sees you."

Everyone nodded and ran out of the library, Skulduggery with the book stuffed up the front of his jacket.

**Avril's POV**

Avril ran into her dorm room and grabbed her small canvas bag from under her bed. It was a black satchel-like one and it was big enough to hold what she needed.

Avril tossed a corset, chemise and dress into the bag then stuffed her purse into the bag's side pocket, she had about 40 shillings left from Christmas and she was pretty sure she would need every penny of it on the journey.

Avril sat down on her bed and watched as the sun set against the pink mountains, letting golden beams of sunlight cascade into the dark room. Purple clouds swam through the wonderfully blue sky and a coppery sun skimmed the horizon. Winter sunsets, Avril decided, were the most beautiful.

She looked at the old, tarnished grandfather clock and saw that it was six already. Dinner would be starting in five minutes and she reckoned that it would be a good idea to nick some food from the kitchen for the journey.

Avril hid her bag under her bed, strode out the door and jogged down the stairs to the breakfast hall where she saw The dead gang waiting at their usual table.

"Hi," Avril said nervously, everyone smiled mirthlessly; they all looked nervous and drawn.

"Have you packed?" Asked Dexter quietly, Avril nodded and he grinned, "well, it is a bit exciting right?"

"I suppose..." Said Charlena, though she was looking slightly excited too, "we're doing this for Val, any way we have nothing to be scared about, we can all take care of ourselves."

"Yeah!" Said Anton, leaning in, "hey, Avril, Skulduggery and I were just going to go to the kitchens and take some things, do you want to come and help?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll come," she said. Anton whispered something in Skulduggery's ear and he nodded, then the three got up and walked over to the front of the hall were there was a small door leading to the kitchens.

The crept in and ducked under a table next to the towering fireplace, where tall flames danced and reared. Avril crawled over to a cupboard and opened it.

Inside there were a few bowls of fruit, some bread, cheese and four bottles of beer and ale. Avril stuffed some cheese, bread and fruit into a large cloth bag she had found on the table, Skulduggery took two bottles of beer and Anton took two of ale.

Quietly, they snuck out of the backdoor of the kitchen and into a passage that led up to the boy's dormitories. They ran up the steep, stone stairwell.

They reached Anton's room and they pushed the bags of food under the bed.

"Okay, Anton, you and Erskine can bring this down tonight and we'll all help carry it as soon as we get past the school gates." Said Avril commandingly, "Sir yes sir!" Grinned Anton. Avril scowled and they headed back downstairs to finish dinner.

**Page break**

Avril lay in bed, fully dressed, looking at the clock. It was now ten to twelve; she reckoned it was probably time to head down to the gate. She got up and grabbed her bag, she had added a couple of extra things into it, a few candles, some matches, a quill and notebook and her pocket knife. It was a fine one, with a bottle opener, three types of knives, a cork screw and a pair of scissors.

There was a small note lying on her pillow, Avril had written it earlier. It explained that they were going to find the brew of Icarus and that no one should come and look for them.

Avril slung the satchel over her shoulder and took one last look around the room that had been her home for about four years, and then walked out the door.

**Ten minutes later, everyone is ready, at the gate**

"Okay guys, I've been doing some research and apparently there's a potion maker in Scotland that can sell us the cure, if we combine all our money we should have enough, it's expensive, ten pounds," Said Ghastly. They were all standing in the shadows of a tall oak tree. The moon had risen and stars scattered the sky like rhinestones.

"Okay, we might just have enough, though we'll need to buy food on the way..." Said Erika thoughtfully.

"Look, I read the newspaper today and it said there was a ship sailing for Scotland in three days, if we could get to the port for then I think we might have a chance of stowing away on the ship." Anton stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, sounds like a plan, we can get into Dublin central and pay for a ride to the port, we'd have to walk about twenty miles to get to the town centre." Said Skulduggery, they all nodded and then started to follow the dirt path that wagons often took towards Dublin city.

**Oooh, exciting right, running away, this isn't going to be a one chapter adventure though, this is going to be a long journey, like in lord of the rings! Please follow, favourite and review, it's not hard, just click that little box (:**


	29. forwards unto dawn

**Hiya guys, I'm so excited! I'm getting tickets to see fall out boy in October, Wembley arena (listening to thriller right now XD) If there are any fall out boy fans reading this, tell me in your review (; Anyway, you guys are awesome, I'm getting so many reviews, a month or two ago I was lucky to get three, now I'm averaging five! Thanks! **

**ParagonNight666: I did make a lord of the rings reference, unfortunately I haven't read the books... **** I will though! I love Avril too, I think that she's a really interesting character to write about, I love her! Her and Val are best friends, like Frodo and Sam! Okay, I need to stop with these references...**

**Mya2015: thanks (: I just loved the idea of them running away (: Oh, there will be Sexter scenes but also Sexter [insert name of random pretty girl] scenes... Well... yeah... we do... XD**

**Bella Pleasant: Thanks so much, I'm sure you're an amazing writer (; Well, it is a question of time (; don't...don't say it... NO.**

**China Sorrows Worshiper: Lol, here:**

**MehScrewIt: journey time! 'Gandalf in the distance; YOU SHALL NOT PASS!' The brew of the sun/ the brew of Icarus. Is the word you're looking for whimsical?**

**PabsCharMew: Thanks (: Mrs Grouse simply didn't have the ingredient, it's just too rare, some things are just too hard to obtain that she doesn't have them.**

**Anyway, on with this thing!**

**General POV**

Avril struggled up the steep, grassy hill she was climbing. The sky shone with the morning's first rays of light, bathing her surroundings in a gentle, apricot glow. She looked around her to see Erika climbing determinedly forward, her tired face shining brightly in the pastel blush of dawn.

"Hey!" Cried an excited voice from behind Avril, she turned to see a sleep deprived looking Dexter plodding clumsily up towards her.

"I think I see smoke coming from beyond the hill!" He panted breathlessly, doubling over in exhaustion. Avril nodded and jogged steadily forward, finally stopping at the hill's flat summit. She looked down below her to see the city of Dublin.

Narrow, winding roads, paved with cobble stone snaked through the grey city. Houses tall and small, wide and stout stood proudly beneath a haze of grey smoke that drifted across the pink sky, occasionally glowing gold wherever a candle was lit. But the thing that struck Avril most was the noise. It was only about five in the morning and all ready she could hear the yells of angry workmen in the streets, the cries of vendors selling their assorted wares and the clip of horses' hooves against the stone pavements.

"Dublin." She said.

**Page break**

The group stumbled tiredly through the muddy streets, breathing in the air of their capital city.

"I think we should find a place to stay for a few nights, I mean the boat doesn't leave for two days yet," said Anton finally, after they had been aimlessly wandering the roads for about an hour. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, but we should get a ride to the port first; we can stay in an inn next to the docks." Erika agreed, pointing east towards the port. Everyone agreed and started walking in the vague direction of the sea.

"Wait!" Cried Saracen, everyone looked at him in surprise, "can't we just jump onto the back of one of these wagons and hide among the cargo, no one would see us!"

"That's actually a good idea, we can wait for a wagon that looks like it's heading towards the port, and then we can hitch a ride!" Agreed Ghastly. The group nodded and sat down on one of the door steps behind them waiting, immediately to be shooed away by a flustered looking maid.

"Ruffians! Get away!" she yelled, evidently under the impression that they were street children. Charlena stepped forward angrily but Avril pulled her back.

"Don't get worked up about it Charlena," she said, "we'll get a lot more of that yet..."

Just then, as Charlena nodded and smoothed down her dress, a large, horse drawn wagon rumbled around the corner past them.

"Come on, jump on everyone!" Cried Skulduggery excitedly, everyone sprinted down the road after the wagon. Ghastly was first on, leaping up dangerously, he landed among the bunch of string and rope the wagon was carrying, he then pulled up Charlena and the two then helped the rest of the group up until only Erika remained, running desperately behind them.

"Quick!" cried Dexter, "grab my hands!"

Erika reached out and in a moment of chaos and confusion she managed, with Dexter's help, to leap up into the wagon, she stumbled forwards and rolled onto a large pile of string, just were Erskine happened to be sitting.

"Oops... sorry Erskine..." Erika blushed pushing away next to Avril. The carriage jerked and everyone bounced and fell onto their sides again, laughing.

**Page break**

The wagon screeched to a halt at the port and Skulduggery looked up. They had arrived. The pungent smell of fish wafted unpleasantly through the air and the cries of watermen could be heard throughout the dock.

Skulduggery looked out towards the sea and saw the grey waves churning icily against a wooden gangplank.

Before them stood a towering vessel, its sails billowed majestically in the wind like steam and the masts stood tall and polished. Sailors ran across the deck and soldiers prowled the boardwalk like angry dogs, ready to leap out at any trouble makers.

"That's the ship we'll be sailing in, or, shall I say, hiding on..." Erskine said in an awed voice, looking up at the ship, "The HMS prince royal!" **(Real 17****th**** century ship, look it up!)**

"Concentrate everyone!" Yelled Saracen, "we need to find somewhere to stay tonight! I think we passed a small inn very near here, we can try there."

"Okay, you lead the way Saracen!" said Charlena.

**Page break **

Avril collapsed onto her firm, simple bed and stared up at the ceiling. Beams ran across the length of the room, criss-crossing like brown ribbons.

Avril, Charlena and Erika were to share a room, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Anton another and in the final room, Dexter, Saracen and Erskine.

The inn was called the rising sun and it was decently priced at a shilling per room. The rooms were pretty comfortable, but not nearly as nice as the dorms in Horsenden academy.

A changing screen was propped against the wall and in the middle of the room was a short, rickety table sitting on spindly, rough legs.

There were three beds, all single, two by a window and one in between. red silk curtains fluttered softly by the small windows, letting noises from the dock drift into the room, the soft splash of water, the muffled yells of sailors and the comforting clip of horses' hooves.

It was just sun down and the room was filled with golden beams of ethereal light. Avril stood by the window, watching the rosy sunset flood over the sea, glinting prettily on the dark blue waves.

The sun sank into the water and the darkness deepened, letting the purple glow of dusk rise into the sky, mixing gloriously with the last traces of sunlight.

Soon, Avril promised herself, soon they would find the cure and Valkyrie would be saved. Avril shut the curtains and climbed into her bed, finally letting the warm embrace of sleep take her.

**Do you like? (; Please comment, favourite and follow, it would mean the WORLD to me!**


	30. Food search

**Hiya guys, thanks for all the reviews on my story, you're the best! This chapter might have a bit of Saracen and random girl content, so be warned...**

**Mya2015: Thanks (: Their quest has begun! Oooh, Erika and Erskine, well, you'll have to wait and see!**

**ParagonNight666: Lol, thanks, Avril is amazing, she's just so loyal, and like... determined somehow! I've seen a few of the movies, but I haven't read any of the hobbit either, there are two types of book nerds, the Harry Potter ones and the lord of the rings/ The hobbit ones. I'm totally team Harry Potter!**

**Bella Pleasant: Thanks, XD Nice, wattpad's cool. Well, it all depends on whether they manage to stow away on the boat. Good. (:**

**MehScrewIt: Oh, I loved your update on little thieves by the way, well done (; Thanks (: Lol, that's fine, Gandalf is cool (; Lol, maybe. Lol, the ruffians, that's gonna be their new nickname isn't it... Oh God.**

**China Sorrows Worshiper: Thanks (; Erika and Erskine, E &amp; E.**

**DeadGirl19: Thanks a lot, I love describing the sunset and sunrise, the sky generally, because it's so amazing how one star, not even that big of one (compared to others) can affect our whole existence and change our world so much. Thanks, I just love writing historically. Thank you 8) I'm glad you can picture what's going on, I aim for that.**

**Anyway, thanks for all of those (: On with the story.**

It seemed as if Avril had just drifted asleep only to be woken up a second later. It was dawn and soft white light shone through the curtains of the inn room. Erika leant over her, fully dressed, shaking her roughly.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up, okay," sighed Avril, sitting up and stretching. She went to the chair were she had laid her clothes and picked up a simple brown dress.

Walking over to the changing screen propped against the rough wall, she stepped behind it and started to put on her clothes.

First she slipped on a simple white under dress, then a tight leather corset, (the stings took a while) a long woollen dress and finally tied a white apron around her waist, goodness knows she would need it, the port was a dirty place.

Avril pulled on a pair of leather, lice up boots and ran downstairs were the rest of the group were waiting.

"Hurry up Avril; we've got a busy routine today!" Ghastly said, as Avril clattered down the spiral wooden steps, jumping the last few.

"We're going out and seeing were we can find the cheapest food, for the journey, you know, we won't be able to buy food on the ship and we can't afford to be picky," said Erskine.

"Okay," nodded Avril as they walked outside, onto the road by the harbour, "I think we should each go in two's, but I think someone should go alone, seeing as there's nine of us, who'll it be?"

"It's fine, I'll brave the city alone," grinned Saracen, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Okay then..." Said Anton a little suspiciously, "everyone! Pair up!"

At once there was a scrambling to get a partner. Skulduggery went with Ghastly, Dexter with Anton, Erskine with Erika and Avril with Charlena. Saracen stood aside from the group grinning.

"Okay, let's go!" Ghastly cried and at once each pair jogged off down a separate alley way or road, in search of food. **(Lol, me every Saturday morning)**

**Page Break**

Saracen wandered down the narrow streets beneath the frigid dawn, his hands buried in his waist coat pockets and a leather cap perched at a jaunty angle on his head.

He stopped first at a small bakery, wedged in between a bookstore and butchers, it was painted in a soft shade of orange and the fresh, heavenly aroma of bread enticed him in.

Saracen strode through the narrow door, into the shop.

Behind the counter was a pretty, redheaded girl, with soft green eyes, a smattering of freckles across her nose and childish dimples. She seemed about his age and was wearing a long green frock with a white apron.

"Hi there," said Saracen, turning on his charm at once, he ginned at her, his signature gleaming smile that had charmed many girls. The girl behind the counter blushed and Saracen smiled again.

"So, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly, she had a pleasant Irish accent with a slight hint of cockney to it.

"I was hoping you could give me the prices of your breads, if that's all right," said Saracen jovially, "what's your name by the way?"

"Alana..." smiled the girl, entranced. Saracen smiled and the girl blushed and looked at the floor.

"Lovely name"

"Anyway," said the girl, "bread... yes... Would you like to come to the back room and see all of what we have?"

"Sure, thanks, I'm Saracen by the way, Saracen Rue."

The girl smiled shyly and led him into the back room. It was dimly lit and every wall was lined with solid stone shelves, were loaves and loaves of bread sat. They all looked fresh and the room smelt wonderful.

"So, the ones on this side of the room are seven pence a loaf and this side, ten pence." The girl said vaguely, gesturing to each side of the dark room.

"Well, thanks Alana," Maybe I can see you again some time, If you'd like that?"

Alana smiled and Saracen grinned, then walked out of the shop

**Page break**

Two hours later, after combing the streets for food shops and stalls, Avril, Saracen and Charlena headed back towards the entrance of the inn. They were the last group back and everyone was lounging on the doorstep of the inn or perched on the edges of plant pots.

"Well, we have a few line ups written down," said Avril,

"we've managed to find a decent food shop that sells bread for three pence a loaf and beer for four pence a bottle!" Avril announced proudly.

"Well, _we _found a store that sells bread for two pence and ale for three," said Dexter. Everyone looked surprised and impressed until Erskine spoke.

"Oh, is that the place on O'Neil's street?"

"Yeah," nodded Dexter.

"They're a complete scam, the bread is stale and the wine is sour." Said Erskine casually, wiping the smirk off Dexter's face.

"Well, looks like Avril's found the best deal, our group certainly can't top that." Said Skulduggery standing up, "we'll head there tomorrow at nine, the boat sails at three."

Everyone agreed and got up, walking tiredly into the inn, going for a rest in their rooms, all anticipating the next day excitedly, when they would leave for Scotland.

**So? How was that? One thing, I know nothing about Tudor money, so I don't know if three pence is too expensive or too cheap at all... If you know the accurate prices please let me know in your review.**


	31. New acquaintances

**Sup guys! How are you doing? (; Thanks for the reviews you left!**

**ParagonNight666: Well, I did a bit of digging on Google and I found out that most poor people of that time bought loaves of bread for a half penny, but you know, the dead gang have standards! They're gonna settle for something decent! Well, Erskine (Spoiler for TDOTL) did betray them so, it's odd to adjust to him being good. Thanks (:**

**MehScrewIt: Well, she won't be the last girl to fall victim to Saracen's charm... You're welcome! I 3 it1! I love that nickname so much! XD Well, you can never have too many exclamation marks (or 'shouting sticks', as my five cousin calls them)**

**Mya2015: Saracen has a very flirtatious nature... Thanks for helping (: Thanks!**

**DeadGirl19: Avril is a tough character, that's why I love her so much! LOL, I would have tried that too, or slipped some into his pocket while he was snogging her... He should not be able to get away with that, unfortunately he does and will in the future... **

**Bella Pleasant : Lol, Avril hates ****Saracen**** sometimes lol... ****I do feel sorry for the girl; she had no idea what she was getting into. I haven't read much on wattpad, but it is cool. Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it.**

**Anyway, let's get on with this!**

**General POV**

Avril pulled on her long black boots hurriedly; she threw on a cloak and momentarily fumbled with the stings, then sped downstairs where the others were waiting. She had overslept. Again.

"Why didn't anybody wake me?" Yelled Avril furiously, glaring at the group. Several of the boys snickered and Erika rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

"We, um, Dexter and I had a bet... whether you would wake up before or after ten..." Chuckled Saracen, looking around the group for support. Avril snorted in disgust and hit Saracen on the arm, not exactly playfully but not hard enough to hurt him... too much.

Saracen scowled and mumbled something under his breath, reaching into his pocket and handing a few coins to Dexter, who was grinning manically next to him.

"Anyway, aside from that, we need to go to that shop Avril discovered and buy some food and drink," said Skulduggery, glancing disapprovingly at Dexter.

"Okay, why are we wasting time here let's go!" He cried the group then headed quickly down a side alley towards the food shop.

The nine friends walked into the food shop with their money bags ready. Behind the counter was a pretty blonde girl, Saracen started towards her at once but something grabbed him from behind. It was Avril.

"Don't. You. Dare!"

Saracen jerked away from Avril angrily and walked over to the back of the room, perusing the different varieties of beer they had.

Eventually, after much discussion, the group decided to buy ten large loaves of bread, five bottles of beer and three of ale, and just for precautions, some dried up bacon. After paying, the group stumbled down the streets under the weight of all the food, their money bags feeling considerably lighter.

Finally, they arrived back at the inn and dumped the food into their bedrooms, then collapsing with exhaustion.

"Oh crap!" Cursed Avril, sitting up.

"What?" Asked Erika curiously, looking up at Avril.

"I think I left my purse in the shop, I need to go back and get it!" Exclaimed Avril, then tore out of the room, holding her dress up to shins.

**Page break**

Avril jogged down a darkened alley way towards the baker shop. Feral, starved cats brushed her ankles and her feet crunched through layers of filth and litter.

Just as Avril was about halfway through the dingy alley a figure darted out of one of the tiny side doors on her left, jumping in her path.

It was a ratty looking young man; he had a few days worth of stubble growing on his weak chin and he was dressed in a tatty waistcoat and a ripped blouse. Avril made to push past him but the man continued to block her path, side-stepping in front of her.

"Um... excuse me? Can you let me pass?" Asked Avril warily. The man grinned horribly at her; his teeth were uneven and yellowing, like small chips of sun bleached plastic.

Suddenly, in a flash, the man's smile faded and out of his waistcoat pocket, he pulled out an old, rusted pistol and pointed it at Avril.

Avril barely had time to react, the man pulled the trigger and she ducked, the bullet skimmed her head and she felt her bonnet fly off her.

The man cursed, tucked the gun into his pocket and ran; Avril sprinted after him down the alley, hiking up her dress to her knees.

Then, suddenly, from the other side of the alley another figure was sprinting towards the man. It was a girl, about Avril's age, dressed in a long black coat, holding a long brown whip, the whip curled and writhed around her ankles like a living thing, although never tripping her up. The girl ran with such speed that Avril had to rub her eyes in disbelief. Suddenly the man panicked and turned, only to see Avril standing there, arms raised in fighting stance.

The man then stood still considering his options, he then ran at Avril, deciding she was less of a threat.

Avril swung her fist up and punched him with all her might. The man stumbled back and Avril kicked him in the stomach straight into the approaching girl, sending them both to the ground.

The man leapt up and ran away, down the alley, Avril didn't chase him, and instead she pinned the girl down with her foot, looking down at her coldly.

"Who are you?" Asked Avril curiously. The girl grinned and for the first time Avril saw her face. She had soft, blue grey eyes, the colour of winter clouds, long, curling eyelashes and a round, oval face. Her honey gold hair fanned out around her on the floor.

"I'm Liath Gossamer, don't bother introducing yourself, I know who you are, you're Avril Fray" Said the girl cheekily, she had a curious voice, there was a Gaelic hint to it but something else overpowered it, something Germanic or at least eastern European.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Avril stonily, surprised.

"Well, you're practically famous; the whole country's looking for you, running away from school like that." Said Liath casually.

Suddenly, she flicked her whip up towards a sticking out pipe, the whip curled around the pipe and Liath pulled herself out from under Avril and onto her feet.

Avril stepped back warily from the mysterious girl.

"So you're a mage then?" she asked

"Oh, no, I just happen to own a magical whip that has a mind of its own, and I just _happen_ to be a mortal girl who knows how to do karate and three other types of martial arts." Said Liath sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I get it, jeez," said Avril sulkily. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, it's more the question, 'what do _you _want'" said the girl, "I've heard about some of the things you and your friends get up to, especially that boy, Pleasant. Well, I considered it a personal a personal favour when Pleasant half killed China Sorrows a week ago, so , I want to help."

"You know China?" Asked Avril, intrigued.

"Unfortunately. She has wronged many people." Said Lilith softly.

Avril nodded, "so, what do you want to help with?"

"Oh," smiled the girl, "I'm going to get you onto that ship."

**Okay, bad ending, but still, thanks for reading (; I hope you review, follow and favourite (; thanks (:**


	32. Up the gangplank

**Hola Guys! Thanks so much for the support last chapter! It's so nice to get reviews! Replies!**

**Bella Pleasant: Aw, good, I'm glad. Yeah, thanks. China makes way, way too many enemies, literally.**

**ParagonNight666: Thanks! But... you should never, ever hate yourself, life might suck now, but it'll get better. Thanks so much, I can always rely on you (:**

**Mya2015: Yeah, Liath has quite a sad back story, I know if I was her China would probably be dead by now. Thanks (:**

**Anyway, thanks for those reviews, (: On with the story**

**Erika's POV**

The girl Liath stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Everyone looked at each other, got to their feet and followed, Erika jogged ahead, catching up with her. Liath turned to the girl walking next to her, and Erika was distressed to see that her eyes were full of tears, her normally grey-blue irises were stormy, the light grey colour of churning waves, flecked with white specks, like ice.

"Are you alright?" Erika asked quietly, she had always had a gift for calming people down and comforting them when they were sad, but now Liath snapped at her.

"Do I look like I'm bloody alright?"

Erika started and stepped back a bit, Liath's expression softened and the dark waves in her eyes calmed somewhat.

"I was just thinking, what if my family were right, what if I am a murder, a terrorist..."

"Of course you aren't, it was China, that's her gift, she can blame anything on you, and then overtime make you think it's your fault. You were only trying to help your brother." Erika said consolingly.

"Well, the road to hell is paved with good intentions..." Liath said quietly, then blinked. Her eyes seemed to regain their own confidence and power.

"Thanks, Erika, right?" She said; Erika nodded.

At that moment the others caught up to them, looking relieved to see that Liath's eyes had regained their own, original calmness. The rest of the group were all carrying their own bags, Erika wondered if she had left hers back in the room, just then Erskine approached her.

"Here," he grinned, handing her her bag. Erika grinned shyly and took the bag, in that moment their hand brush and Erika felt a little chill go through her, a good chill though.

"Anyway," said Charlena, "How are we going to get onto the boat?"

Liath turned to her, "Listen to me, earlier, before I met Avril in the alley, I noticed that there was a few large chests by the docks, they're all stamped 'HMS ROYAL' They're most likely cargo chests of some kind, I think two could fit in each one, then we could be carried on board."

Everyone nodded, looking a little nervous, albeit excited at the prospect of sneaking on so stealthily.

"Let's go then!" Cried Dexter. Together, the group surged forward after Liath, who directed them behind a rowing boat shed. There were about fifteen to twenty large crates there, all stamped, 'THE HMS ROYAL'

"Okay Everyone, two to a chest, put your luggage below you and crouch on it!" Suggested Anton, opening a largish chest and stepping in, accompanied by Ghastly. They swung the chest shut and pulled the little clasp in to close it.

Soon everyone was hidden, Liath and Charlena, Erskine and Erika, Anton and Ghastly, Skulduggery and Saracen and Dexter on his own.

Inside the crate was damp and cold, the smell of rotting wood was overpowering and the cargo of the crates, mainly roped, stank as well.

Erika's crate was particularly cramped. Though Erika was small and nimble for her age, Erskine was the opposite, not that he was fat, he was just very tall and as many thought, muscular.

"Oi!" Came a voice from outside the crate, "Come on and give me a hand with these crates!" It was a workman, the one lifting Erika and Erskine's chest. A pattering of boots could be heard, and then Erskine heard the faint sounds of other crates being lifted of the muddy stone ground.

Slowly, the worked men lumbered forwards, hopefully towards the boat. Erika could hear the splashing of waves as they drew nearer to the gangplank.

Suddenly there was a lurch and the crate tilted diagonally, as they were lifted up the steep gangplank, towards the deck. The workman carrying them huffed and panted but in a few seconds they had been set down on a hard surface. Erskine could hear the cawing of seagulls, the cries of sailors on deck and he could smell the salty, fresh air. They had hardly any time to rest up on deck before their crate was lifted up and carried hurriedly down a long flight of stairs, no longer could they smell the fresh salty air, all they could smell was a damp and the seagull's cries were nonexistent.

Erika's chest was set down with a jolt and she heard the sounds of other objects being placed down onto the wooden floor, then there was a creak and Erika presumed the door had been closed.

At once, Erika swung open the lid of her chest and sat up, Erskine doing the same. All around them were the chests.

"Guys! You can get out now!" Said Erika excitedly, "we did it!"

All the other chests creaked open revealing the rest of the party, looking rather stiff and uncomfortable.

Skulduggery spoke first, "Okay, I suggest we gather all our things, not clothes obviously, and collect an inventory on one of these crates."

Everyone nodded and rifled through their bags for food and utensils. Avril set upon the table three candles, two packs of matches, some thin rope, her army knife and some food. Similar contributions came from everyone else. All in all they had ten bottles of beer and ale, about twelve large loaves of bread, ten apples, a few bags of dried bacon, three boxes of matches, four candles, a Swiss army knife, two regular knives, three blankets and for some strange reason, coffee beans.

"Um... Who packed the coffee beans?" Asked Ghastly curiously, Erskine raised his hand a little sheepishly, "I thought we could make coffee, like grind them up and add water..."

"You know we have no water, only alcohol..." Ghastly replied, Erskine's smile faded and he hung his head sadly.

Everyone shook their heads in despair and found a comfortable position, it was going to be a long journey.

**Hiya guys, thanks for reading, I hope you have a good first week back at school (:**


	33. Revelations

**Hiya guys! Sorry for the super long wait! Things have been hectic, I've outgrown all my old school stuff, so I've been getting new everything, I have to buy stationary and my friends are always meeting up, so naturally, I go with them, but here's an update at last 9:**

**Replies**

**ParagonNight666: Aww, thanks, I can count on you to always be there as a very positive reviewer (:**

**Mya2015: China has a long background of hurt and anger so naturally you can't swing a cat in Dublin without being able to hit someone she's wronged in some way.**

**MehScrewIt: Yes, she's going to be a very sarcastic, witty character in the story... Lol, 'constable'**

**My year one teacher called them that... she also called imperative verbs 'bossy' verbs... my school was so weird.**

**Bella Pleasant: Aw, no problem, that's not your fault, I hope you're better. (DUH Mary, in the time you take to update, someone could recover from freakin' cancer) You'll find out soon enough about that man... not really anything special though... unfortunately.**

**Guest: Thanks, I thought it was time to introduce a new character, albeit a temporary one. Do you like?**

**DeadGirl19: Hi! Omg, we haven't talked for ages., lol. Woah, Venice sounds beautiful, I would love to go there one day. HOT! The highest temperature in England right now is like 14 degrees Celsius. Aw, that sucks; I wouldn't be able to survive without a good WiFi connection. **

**Thanks so much (: Oh, come on, it's just me here... so alone... ANYWAY... Thanks so much, I often think the same when reading anything by you. I'm trying to make my plot as exciting as I can; I already have ideas for after the adventure!**

**Lol, it does sound a bit loud, but a balcony right over the river! You're lucky! OMG! IT'S LIKE THAT DOCTOR WHO EPISODE WITH THE VAMPIRE SCHOOL! The weather here is rain, rain, rain. I was out with a friend recently and there was literally a flood! We got soaked! The bus windows had condensation on the inside! Thanks for reviewing (:**

**Dolphin Lover: I will, don't worry (: I might, I don't know, maybe a quick check-up there would be good, just to update you all on her condition.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for all of the reviews! I can't believe I got seven (: EEEKK**

**Skulduggery's POV**

Skulduggery turned his head to see the door of his bedroom creak open, Avril stood there, her face looking oddly shaken and her dress bedraggled and dirty.

"What happened to you?" Asked Skulduggery, and then stared as another figure entered the room behind Avril. It was a girl. She was dressed head to toe in black, a long brown whip curling at her arm. Her hair cascaded down her back in bright, coppery waves, ending at her hip. Her eyes were confident, intelligent and, somehow... powerful. Skulduggery could tell this girl wasn't to be messed with.

Before Skulduggery could ask the girl's name she stepped forward and said, in a soft, accented voice, "My name is Liath Gossamer, I know you all, of course, you don't know me. I'm here to help you onto the HMS Prince royal."

Avril glanced at the girl, surprised, then said, "She knows China and heard about what Skulduggery did to her a few weeks ago, so, she's going to help us."

Liath's eyes flickered around the room, her gaze seeming to pierce through everyone, finally she stopped at Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery Pleasant" She said quietly, Skulduggery nodded, Liath moved forward towards Skulduggery and for a moment Skulduggery was afraid she would hit him, instead she extended a delicate, long fingered hand. Skulduggery shook it, bemused slightly; the others were all looking at him, confused.

"So!" Said the girl, clapping her hands together, cheering up a bit, "where do we start?"

**Ola's POV**

Ola stood in the hospital wing, gazing down at the pale, ghostly form of her friend Valkyrie. Bandages wove their way up her arms, looped around her chest and wrapped tightly around her legs, causing Ola to think, rather unpleasantly, of a ghost.

The matron said she had found something to stop the bleeding temporarily, although it would last longer than a month or so. She had told Ola she was counting on Valkyrie's friends to bring back the antidote in time; otherwise it was likely Valkyrie wouldn't pull through.

Valkyrie's usually flushed face was pale; her face was almost the same colour as the bed sheets carefully draped over her. Her long dark hair, usually glossy and shiny was lank and untamed.

Ola sighed, she was glad that Valkyrie's friends had left to find the cure, she only wished that they would be back in time, Valkyrie wasn't in a good state.

Golden light gleamed through the windows as the sun shone past a cloud, people yelled excitedly and played football outside, making the most of the February sunshine.

Ola felt almost angry at them, she couldn't begin to understand why people would laugh and play while someone as good as Valkyrie died in hospital, she felt almost that even the sun should shy away in grief.

She didn't know Valkyrie well, but from the moment they had met Valkyrie had treated her with nothing but kindness.

When Meiryo Echo had brought Ola back to the 17th century it had been a shock, here she was treated with complete disrespect by the magic and mortal society alike, mostly attributed to the fact she was a girl.

Although the magical society like to claim they were advanced and more forward than the mortals, Ola still felt they were lacking in the areas of gender equality.

Sadly, Ola turned her back away from Valkyrie and strode out of the hospital wing, hanging her head so her long sheet of brown hair fell across her face, hiding the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

**Avril's POV**

"Woah, woah, wait!" Cried Avril, everyone looked at her. "We can't just go straight to the boat, I for one want to know why Liath here is so keen to help us, we know it has something to do with China, but I want details!"

Liath glared so angrily at Avril that the girl backed away slightly, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Fine! If you must know." Said Liath contemptibly, flopping down on Skulduggery's bed.

She gazed up at them and to Avril's surprise her eyes were full of grief and sadness, Liath took a deep breath and started.

"Well, up until I was fifteen I lived in Germany with my parents and my older brother in a small town called Gubin, a few miles west from the Polish border.

Well, Gubin was a popular tourist town and one summer, when I was just fifteen a family came to visit, they stayed in the local inn.

There were two children, a daughter, a son, and the parents. The daughter in this family was China Sorrows.

Well, the family planned to stay in Gubin for the entire summer so naturally, us being the only teenagers in the area, we became friends.

By now we had discovered that China Sorrows was beautiful, and my older brother, who was sixteen at the time, was absolutely infatuated with her.

They soon began dating, and for a few weeks at least they seemed happy, then, one night, around the end of August it was my turn to get up early to do the shopping at the bakers.

I was just walking down the street when I heard sounds coming from behind a shed of the high street.

Being curious I snuck down the alley and saw China and the local butcher's son kissing passionately, oblivious to me watching them.

Naturally, I was furious; I fell into a blind rage. I can't remember what went on I was so angry, I only remember that when I had returned to consciousness I was kneeling over the butcher's son, who was half dead, bruised and bleeding in my arms.

China was screaming and soon enough the police came and saw what I had done. I was put in the local prison, and then given a trial at the small courthouse nearby, obviously China testified against me, telling the jury that I had, unprovoked, assaulted the boy, leaving out the detail that she had betrayed my brother and me.

I couldn't take it, I exploded in anger and a second later I had been knocked unconscious and dragged back to my cell in prison.

I was found 'guilty' with assault and sentenced to ten years in prison. That night, I sat brooding in my cell when China's younger brother visited me, he knew what had really happened and offered to help me.

I rebuked him at first, but after a few visits I had slowly gotten worse. I stopped eating and the prison had stopped feeding me. I finally agreed.

We planned my escape quietly, with just one other in on it.

Soon, we were ready. I broke out on a cold October night, I headed first to my parents house, hoping they could help me out, maybe give me some money or provisions for the journey ahead of me, I couldn't stay in Gubin, I'd be found within a day.

But when my family saw me they screamed and cast me out. They called me a murderer and a terrorist and my own brother said he hated me with his entire heart.

I wept and fled Germany; I managed to get a job as a bar maid in Slupsk, Poland then after a few months payed for a boat trip to Ireland, where I figured no one would be able to find me. A few months ago I discovered China's brother had been executed for helping me.

That man that attacked Avril in the alley way was China's father, he turned to drinks when his only son died and he must have mistaken Avril for me, we have a passing resemblance to each other.

Well, now you know why I want China dead. She ruined my life, turned my only family against me and I hate her!"

Liath's eyes were stormy and filled with tears; they were also bright with anger. Everyone was quiet for a while until Liath stood up.

"Let's go." She said.

**Hiya guys, I kinda answered all your questions in this chapter, I'm just in a good mood. Today I bought a set of watercolours and some brushes, a round one and an angled one, I love art, I'm an art nerd! Please follow, favourite and review, it would mean so much and show you support me (: Thanks for reading.**


	34. Almost there

**Hiya guys, how's that back to school stress going? What's that? You had a nervous breakdown? Me too! (Hello Chinaduggery - -)**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys, It's great to get opinions on my writing; seriously, teachers should set fan fiction as English homework.**

**ParagonNight666: Thanks a lot! Unfortunately my fanfics may get a little shorter cos of school and everything...**

**Bella Pleasant: Aww, that's nice to hear (: You're welcome 9:**

**Mya2015: Yeah, some Erska and Sexter! Yeah, it's weird! Though she ships Chinaduggery... worst ship ever.**

**Anyway, shit's gonna go down now!**

**General POV**

Avril groaned and clutched her stomach blindly. The hangover cramps had rendered her immobilized, unable to move except to roll around the floor groggily.

She sat up with a tremendous effort and grabbed two slices of bread, a strip of dried bacon jerky and sandwiched the two in makeshift sandwich.

Avril quickly gulped down the sandwich, then grabbed a nearby blanket and curled up in one of the crates, letting the boat rock her into a gentle, easy sleep.

**Next morning**

The group below deck woke up to the sound of seagulls and the slosh of oars, a dusty crack of white sunlight gleaming through the room through the tiny window up at the top of the cavernous chamber.

Skulduggery stirred fretfully on the floor of the deck, waking up from his latest nightmare. In this particular one he had been running through a black plain corridor, with doors on all sides. He flung open every door only to see dark, empty voice, all the while hearing the awful sounds of Valkyrie's screams.

Skulduggery sat up blearily, happy to see that his headache had dimmed to a small, dull throb. The last details of his nightmare seemed to drift away as he stood up, then, he heard the seagulls.

"Guys! Wake up quick!" He yelled.

The group stirred fretfully and rubbed their eyes, angry at being woken so abruptly.

"Guys! I hear seagulls!"

Erskine rolled his eyes, "Cool, wake me up when something interesting happens..."

"No! It means we're near land! Why would seagulls be out in the middle of the ocean?" Skulduggery said triumphantly.

Avril sat up excitedly and flung off her blanket.

"You're right! I can hear them too!" She cried excitedly, "quick, give me a boost!"

Dexter rushed over and interlocked his fingers. Avril gripped onto the wall and climbed up onto Dexter's hands. Peering out the port hole Avril glanced around the horizon for any indications of life. Suddenly her eyes rested on a tiny spot of land, hopefully a peninsula or a coastal town.

"I see land! I see land!" Avril yelled.

Jumping down excitedly from Dexter's hands, Avril hugged Skulduggery excitedly and yelled for joy. Suddenly up above there was a creak as the hatch door of the cabin opened and a face peered down at them.

**Page break**

Avril yelped slightly as the ropes around her were yanked tightly in an indestructible double knot. The man tying her up looked at her slyly and winked, Avril glared at him angrily, disgusted.

As soon as Avril and her friends had been discovered they had been hauled up on deck and tied tightly to a rotting wooden bench, some of the boys (Skulduggery, Dexter and Anton) had been pushed into the captain's office for 'questioning'.

Avril shuddered nervously and leant back in exhaustion. She looked up anxiously, hearing a door creak open, Anton, Dexter and Skulduggery were pushed roughly out onto the deck, flanked by a few tough-looking, tattooed crew members.

Avril stifled a gasp when she saw that each boy's face sported some kind of injury; Anton had a deep, purple-y bruise swelling around his eye, Dexter's lip was torn and bleeding badly and Skulduggery's nose was bruised and bloody.

The three boys were shoved back onto the bench, their ropes secured once again. Then, from out of the cool, shady interior on the cabin came the captain.

He was dressed extravagantly in an embroidered pair of breeches and a lacy, pirate cuff shirt, he wore a pure white wig on his head, styled in a fancy, French looking curly up do.

His small, beady eyes darted over them all, scrutinizing his prisoners like a wolf stalking its prey.

The captain strode forward and stopped in front of Avril, glaring down at her ominously.

"Your name?" He asked curtly.

Avril opened her mouth to snap at the captain but caught sight of Skulduggery's face next to her, he shook his head slightly and nodded towards the captain. Then Avril realised what he meant. Thi man was a mortal, he expected truthful answers from all of them, he wouldn't be pleased if they gave him names like Avril, Skulduggery or Erskine.

"A-Elizabeth F-inchley..." Avril muttered, remembering the name of a mortal girl that had lived in her village a few years ago. The captain nodded and moved onto Skulduggery.

"Edward Gray," he said confidently, jutting out his chin. The captain scowled but said nothing and moved on to Erika.

"Isabella Smith..." she said, doing her best to look timid. The captain said nothing and continued down the line, asking each person for their name, and each person deceiving him with a false name, Anton being Joshua, Ghastly as John, Dexter as Ben, Erskine as Samuel, Liath as Victoria and Charlena as Sarah.

Avril leant back against her bench sadly, wondering how on Earth they were going to get out of this mess, and even worse, how it was her fault.

**Hi guys! How are you doing? Hanks so much for reading, please Review, follow and favourite, it's not hard to show a little support (:**


	35. Mountain home

**Sup everyone, thanks so much for all your reviews last chapter, I love you all (:**

**Mya2015: Wait and see (; ugh, yeah, homework :'( Ugh.**

**BlueFox03: Oh, yeah, the PM...**

**Bella Pleasant: I like the name (: Ugh, me too, school **

**Oh, guys, just a quick thing, I'm thinking about getting a really short haircut, like a pixie cut, does anyone have a short cut and would recommend it? **

**Anyway, thanks for those guys, love ya, now, let's get down to business.**

**Avril's POV**

Avril had almost nodded off to sleep a few hours after they had met he captain when a sudden, loud creaking met her ears. Avril sat up warily and looked around her, aware the others were awake and alert too. Then, Avril realised; they had docked.

The boat had creaked to a gentle halt in a busy port in Scotland, Avril could see people milling around the docs, by the looks of it they were by a bustling fishing town, Avril could see crowds of people below, and just by looking at them she could tell they were mortals.

The town spread out for miles around her, looming over it ominously was a tall mountain, lush and green with tall forests and flowing waterfalls, up to the edge of the rocky peak stood stout little houses, cobble walls and thatched roves, a few churches dotted the land and all though it seemed to be a fishing town Avril could see a few farms on the outskirts of the busy port.

It was a modest place, with no grand statues or buildings, only a small little structure stood in the nearby town square, which seemed to be of a king, Avril wasn't sure who.

Just then, jolting Avril back into reality, came the crew, they shambled tiredly over to the group and slowly worked on untying them, when all the ropes were loose Avril and her friends were marched unceremoniously down the gangplanks and into the docks, shocked faces glared at them as they were marched through the town, through the din Avril wondered faintly were they were going, then she heard a particularly gleeful voice say,

"Off to the jail I think, that's what the captain told me..."

Avril flinched in horror and tried to struggle away from the crew member that was holding her, unfortunately her attempts were in vain as all the man did was cuff her hard around her in the head, leaving Avril stunned, having no choice but to walk.

**Page break**

Avril was thrown roughly into a rough-looking, barred cell after Erika and Charlena, soon followed by Liath. The four girls had been split up from the boys and brought to the dusty, rotten looking cell they were now in.

The cell door slammed and at once Erika started sobbing. This took Avril by surprise as Erika was always the stable, calm one, but never the less crept over to her friend and put her arm around her.

"H-How are we, g-going to... help Val if w-We're locked away in h-Here?" Erika said between sobs, her voice muffled through her hands.

"We'll find away, don't worry..." Avril said, trying to convince herself as much as she was Erika.

Suddenly Erika and Avril looked up as there was a loud crash and the cell door opened, above them stood Skulduggery, the rest of the boys and two others, two girls that Avril had never seen before.

**Erika's POV**

The two girls walked into the cell airily and stood there, holding the gate open, Avril stood up at once and eyed the first girls warily, one was tall, pale skinned and blonde, her hair just tickling her shoulders and her blue eyes flashing amusedly, right now though, Avril spoke to the other girl.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. The girl Avril spoke to had a slim elfin face and narrowed dark eyes, her hair was cut in a choppy chin length bob that curled at the ends slightly, she rolled her eyes.

"Just a suggestion but when someone's helping you it's customary to say thank you." Snapped the girl, "We'll answer questions later."

Avril glared at the two girls and stalked out of the cell to join the boys.

"Who are they?" Avril whispered to Dexter.

"The dark haired one's Zhara, Zhara Epoch, and the other's Ren Hir-Hir something, skulduggery knows, ask him. They're both mages by the way."

Avril nodded and leant over to Skulduggery.

"What's the blonde one called again?" She asked.

Skulduggery smiled, "Ren Hiraerth."

Avril scoffed, "What kind of name is that?"

"A good one in fact, the word Hiraerth comes from old Welsh, although it has no real translation into Gaelic it roughly means, 'homesickness for a home you can never return to or that never was.' Clever,_ I_ think."

Avril rolled her eyes at Skulduggery, always the know-it-all.

Just then, as Avril was about to ask something else, the two girls had managed to open the locked door keeping them in the corridor and were leading them outside, into a narrow dingy alley, flanked by tall, grimy doors and broken pipes.

The two girls led them along the alleyway for several minutes, until they finally came out onto a wide, deserted street.

"Where is everybody?" Saracen asked, looking around.

"It's peak time, everybody will be down at the port welcoming the boat and working, here's never anyone here at this time of day." Said the blonde girl, Ren.

Saracen nodded and the group continued down the cobbled street, heading further and further away from the town, eventually coming to the foot of the mountain. The girls didn't stop though, they headed left along the side of the mountain and again they walked for almost a half an hour.

Finally, after what seemed an age they turned a corner and walked into a small valley, sheltered all the way around by three towering mountains, between the tall pine trees and thorned bushes Avril could make out a tiny cabin, it sat squat and round like a flattened ball, sheltered by a magnificent overhanging of rock, moss grew up the cracked stone walls of the hut and ivy wound its way discreetly through the stone cracks.

"Home." Said Zhara.

**So, what do you think, they're in Scotland and one step closer to getting Valkyrie's cure! Please review follow and favourite, love ya (:**


	36. Introductions

**Hiya everybody out there. My friend who reads this is probably angry at me... sorry...**

**Oh, just a quick thing; I know lots of people like fall out boy and as they're going on Tour and visiting London and playing in the SSE Arena Wembley, I was wondering if any of my British readers were going (: I am and It would be cool if we saw each other! If you're going tell me (:**

**Omg, Thanks for all the reviews, I got a ton, way more than last time; like it was in the summer (:**

**Mya2015: Well, hopefully you'll find out (: Lol. SCOTLAND! Lol, as if.**

**BlueFox: Lol (: Thanks. Just wait and see!**

**The Interstellar Paragon: Nice new name btw, The ending? Honey, we're only on chapter 44! Just kidding, lol, thanks so much!**

**Dystopian tempest: Hey Rachel, thanks for giving out my real name, I've been hiding under the identity of 'Hazel', lol, only joking. (: I know.. Well... shame you couldn't make it. Yeah. Shhh, don't tell anyone (:**

**Bella Pleasant: Well, I spend hours googling old fashioned words and translating phrases into Latin and Gaelic. Me too, it kinda really sucks, like, epically you know? **

**Oh, you read that too huh... :/**

**Aw, thanks so much, it's great that you can stick up for me against idiots who have nothing better to do than post dim witted hate reviews on obscure, random fan fictions in their spare time.**

**Well, Skulduggery may be human but he still acts like the skeleton we all know and love/hate.**

**Tali4ever: Thanks, of course I will!**

**Nice Guest: A lot of people have been asking me about this, but don't worry, I have plans and ideas, it will work out.**

**Mean guest: This fanfic is an acquired taste. Don't like it? Acquire some taste (:**

**Anyway, thanks so much to all the amazing people who review every update, you really make my life worth living. I love you all. Let's get on with the story (:**

**Skulduggery's POV**

The two mysterious girls led them through the trees, along a tiny, narrow rabbit path that curled and twisted around the many bushes and shrubs that grew along the pathway. As the tees grew thinner and the cottage came into clearer view Skulduggery could now see it properly, the chimney puffed smoke like a steam ship, marring the white sky slightly with lonely wisps of smog.

Skulduggery stopped at the ramshackle door of the cottage and waited as the girl; Ren, brought out a long rusted key and opened up.

The large group walked inside and were met immediately by the noise of boiling, bubbling, crashes and clanks and all manner of noise. Rickety shelves lined themselves around the sloping, short walls of the cottage, all packed full of thousands of glowing potions, casting a surreal pink light around the cluttered room. Jars and jars of pickled, slimy things and light, strange things littered a parchment strewn table in the centre of the room.

In one jar Skulduggery was sure he could see some kind of wisp flitting around inside, adding a gentle flickering light to the room.

Books of every colour were stacked haphazardly along the floor, sporting titles like 'the properties and benefits of blood stone' and 'advanced potion brewing for pleasure and profit' Skulduggery gazed in awe at the room, then noticed a man, bending over a stack of parchments in the corner.

The man turned around as they entered the room, he was dressed in a tattered, stained old robe. Skulduggery had expected some frail, wizened old man perhaps with a long beard, but this man was relatively young, looking to be in his late twenties, although, he was probably in his hundreds at least...

He had short, choppily, home-cut black hair and intelligent green-brown eyes. His face showed signs of him not shaving in days, stubble beginning to show around his chin. He was extremely handsome. Pushing the wire rimmed glasses he was wearing down to his nose; he stepped forward and extended his hand to Skulduggery, who shook it hesitantly.

"Y-you must be S-Skulduggery Pleasant," he said. Surprising, he had a stutter.

Skulduggery nodded, "and this is Avril, Dexter, Erika, Erskine, Ghastly, Anton, Liath, Charlena and Saracen."

The inventor stared, rather in awe as the large crowd of people filed in after Skulduggery, surveying the room in surprise.

"W-well, I knew you were coming. I've managed to secure some kind of sleeping arrangement for you, if you could just follow my daughters further on..."

"Hang on," skulduggery intoned, "how did you know we were coming?"

"Oh, it- it was not hard to figure out. The magical community is in disarray over your disappearance, I knew you'd probably pay me a visit in search for a potion to cure your friend."

"Well... okay then..." Said Skulduggery, taken aback. The inventor nodded and Ren and Zhara herded the group through a tiny door, so short that everyone save Erika had to stoop to pass through.

They walked into a slightly larger, cosy room. Half of the far wall was dedicated to a large window, misted over with condensation, due to the freezing temperature outside and the cosy heat inside. There were two single beds in the room, each covered with a few brown and red blankets and some cotton pillows.

The two girls had stuck up some artwork and sketches along the walls and Skulduggery could see a few charcoal drawings of the view of the valley outside the window.

"You girls will stay here, we have a few spare mattresses in the loft, and we've converted dad's old work room into a temporary bedroom for the boys." Said Zhara, pushing her black fringe out of her face.

"Okay, thank you," said Skulduggery, stepping towards a door at the far end of the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's out there," Said Ren.

"Thanks Zhara," said Saracen, smiling flirtatiously at the girl, who couldn't help blushing slightly.

**Avril's POV**

Soon the room was relatively empty and only the girls remained, sitting on the bed or the floor.

"Um, If you want Avril and I can go and fetch those mattresses." Erika said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, good idea." Said Zhara hurriedly, sitting up.

Avril, Erika and Zhara walked out of the room and jogged up the tall rickety stair case to a tiny loft, it was barley a metre and a half tall but somehow two mattresses were crammed into the room. With a great effort Avril pulled one of the mattresses out from the wall's tight clutch and started to push it out the door.

Erika and Zhara grabbed the remaining mattress and heaved it out after Avril who was now pulling the mattress down the stairs. Avril reached the bedroom and set the mattress down with a flump. Ren stood up and started pulling blankets of her bed and piling them onto the single mattress.

"Thanks." Avril said rather coldly, she didn't think she like these girls very much, they seemed cold and unfriendly, but they were being hospitable enough.

Erika and Zhara hauled in the mattress just then and set it down next to Avril's.

"So," said Ren, "I don't think I ever got any of your names." She was obviously attempting to be friendly. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves..."

"I'm Avril fray." Said Avril, sitting down on her bed. "I was born in County Cork, I'm sixteen, my discipline is elemental magic and wall walking; a branch of Adept magic. I'm here to find a cure for my friend Valkyrie Cain, who's bleeding to death back at my boarding school in Kildare." Avril said, being her usual blunt self. Ren winced and spoke as if trying to break the awkwardness.

"I'm Ren Hiraerth and I'm fifteen, you just met my father Kirk Bolt and I was born here in Arran."

Everyone went around introducing themselves until it came to Zhara. "I'm Zhara Epoch, I'm a time traveller born in Huila Colombia, I'm sixteen and Kirk adopted me four years ago." Zhara kept it short and brief, her eyes narrowed and unfriendly, Ren was proving to be the more outgoing person so far.

**Hiya guys! How are you all, thanks for all the reviews, don't forget to review, follow and favourite (:**


	37. AN IMPORTANT!

**AN:**

**Hiya guys, unfortunately this isn't an update, just a quick AN, I just want to let you know that for a couple of weeks this fan fiction's going to slow down a bit, I'm not cancelling it, just, updates will come a bit less frequently so yeah... **

**I've just started a new year in school and I also have lots of clubs, my extracurricular French teacher just told me I'd be starting on a GCSE book, even though I'm nowhere near my GCSE's! I've started the school choir, joining the art club(s), taking up netball, doing a creative writing workshop... it's getting busy, so I'll see you when I next update!**

**I love you all 3 Bye**

**Hazel**


	38. Request

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait, I hope you can forgive me... Thanks so, so much for all the reviews, I got like six!**

**ParagonNight666: Lol, I thought since she was a time traveller I'd give her the name 'epoch' since that means 'a certain period in time' Aww, thanks.**

**Dystopia Tempest: You spelt Hazel wrong lol. Thanks Google helped. Maybe, but I don't really think I'll have time, if you want I can explain to you in a PM.**

**Bella Pleasant: Mmm... That was not intentional in my writing... Yeah, me too, the internet is such a great place and people just have to ruin it. Lol, I'd love to read that, maybe you could link it to me in a PM! Thanks (:**

**Tali4Ever: Thank you 9: I do try, but I know my fanfics aren't as well written as some, still, that won't put me off. Thanks. Um, well, I've just started year 7 so I'm 11 (:**

**Mya2015: Aw, that's a shame, but family first, it was really expensive anyway, so maybe you can see them another time when their show's a little cheaper.**

**BlueFox03: Aw, thanks, I have lots of ideas up my sleeve. Um, my favourite pairing... I've always liked Valduggery, that's probably my OTP, but I also like Phan and Jarry, oh and Phinbella. If you know what those are (:**

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, I hope they keep coming, let's go.**

**Skulduggery's POV**

Skulduggery sat in the professor's old work shed; on a hammock that had been placed as a bed there, talking to Ghastly, not really listening at all, in his mind all he could think about was Valkyrie and getting her back. He needed to talk to the inventor.

"I'll be right back..." Skulduggery said aimlessly to Ghastly, who nodded sympathetically and turned to enter in Saracen and Anton's conversation.

Skulduggery walked through the tiny yard up to the main cottage and opened the door, again being welcomed by loud bangs and fizzled from the inventor's workroom. Without saying anything he walked straight past the girls sitting in a rigid silence on the beds and into the Inventors room.

As Skulduggery entered the room the inventor looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, professor Kirk, you obviously know why I'm here," Skulduggery said.

"I do, y-yes. But I'm afraid I can't give you the potion for free, it's very time and resource consuming so I'll n-need some f-form of payment."

"We'll do anything," Skulduggery stated simply.

"Well, I suppose there is something you could do for me..." The inventor said.

**Page break**

"Are you sure about this guys?" Erika asked Skulduggery and Avril.

The two friends were stood at the door of the cottage, preparing to leave. In return for the cure for Valkyrie they had a task to do for the professor, they had to travel to Pirnmill, just up North from the Inventor's cottage, to deliver a potion to one of Zhara and Ren's friends, the trip would take them a couple of hours if they took a carriage, so they were hoping to catch a cab in town, they had a few shillings left from the journey.

"We're sure, we've come this far, it's only a few hours there and back, if we're quick we can get to Valkyrie in Kildare in only about five days!" Avril exclaimed. Erika sighed and nodded, she wasn't too happy to be staying behind but it had to be a light journey and more than two people would cause suspicion.

At the moment, Avril and Skulduggery were in disguise. To avoid recognition Avril had borrowed one of Ren's better dresses, a long but heavy blue one, with white lace trimmings, and tucked her hair into an extravagant veil.

Skulduggery on the other hand had swapped his usual handsome white shirt for an old, rough looking button down and had tucked his rather floppy brown hair into a leather cap. They were almost unrecognisable.

Without another word Avril and Skulduggery nodded and set of down the hill, walking quickly and purposefully; not looking back. Erika watched them until they were out of sight then turned back into the house and closed the door.

**Page break**

Avril and Skulduggery stood casually by the side of the wide, bustling road of the town, waiting for a vehicle heading down the North road in order to catch a cab **A.N Okay people, I know taxis weren't invented then, but this is different, in the 1600s they had things called hackney carriages which acted like cabs, I don't know if they stopped at certain times like busses but I figure I can throw in that (:**

They sat in silence next to each other on a worn, bedraggled looking bench waiting for a cab, there was supposed to be one coming in about ten minutes, according to the sign on a scraggly young tree next to them.

Soon, after sitting in silence for about eight minutes, a black hackney carriage slowed to a stop in front of them, the horses pulling it were a beautiful black pair, with white stars on their foreheads and around their legs, Avril made to go up and stroke one then remembered, _Avril, you're a rich, snotty noble girl, that would draw attention_

Avril quickly drew back, bent her head and stepped up into the carriage, Skulduggery handed the man in front a few coins and some directions, and then the carriage started to move.

**Erika's POV**

Back at the inventor's house Erika was sitting on the bed in her room, laughing for the first time in weeks. It seemed that Zhara and Ren had opened up a little and they had been talking for the past few hours, at some point the boys had wandered in and the tiny room now held a considerable amount of people.

They had got to know ren and Zhara more and even managed to hold a conversation without Zhara saying something infuriating or scathing

**Anyway guys, sorry for taking a while to update, busy week. Please review, favourite and follow (:**


	39. Quest completed (almost)

**Sup people! I'm sorry for the ultra long update, it just takes me a while to get round to things, homework, school, fan fiction, life. You know...**

**Tali4Ever: Lol, thanks so much (: (: (:**

**Guest: Thanks. Good questions! Um, I might do a POV for Ola or someone back at the school. Skulduggery's parents do know. Remember when Avril left the note under her pillow, since she and all her friends left everyone knew they had gone together. Hmm, good plot idea, but China's up to something now. She ran away from school and can't risk returning.**

**Dystopian Tempest: Okay, calm the fuck down! Oh, thanks for the sugar cookie today**

**ParagonNight666: Aww, thanks (: Yeah, I agree. They make a good team!**

**Blue Fox: Lol, thanks. YES! DAID TENNANT ALL THE WAY YES! **

**Anyway, let's get down to this (lol)**

**Avril's POV**

Avril woke up with a jolt and looked around her, wondering where she was for a moment. Then it came to her. She was in a carriage heading on a quest to save her best friend Valkyrie. Skulduggery was asleep across from her. Avril looked out the window and saw they had passed a roughly carved wooden sign bearing the words 'welcome to Pirnmill'

They were here; they were one step closer to getting Valkyrie back! As soon as the carriage halted at a tiny station Avril shook Skulduggery awake.

"W-What?" Skulduggery cried groggily.

"We're here Skull!" Avril exclaimed.

"Really?" Skulduggery cried, suddenly wide awake and leaning forward.

"Yeah, come on! Let's go!"

The two friends jumped eagerly out of the carriage, said thank you to the driver and proceeded to walk on through the tiny village looking for the house they had been sent to find.

"So the inventor guy said it was number fifteen yew way?" Avril questioned.

"Yeah, I think it's just down here." Skulduggery murmured, looking down at the map in deep concentration. Looking at his face Avril's heart went out to her friend. Since Valkyrie had been bed ridden his face was gaunt and drawn and had gotten slimmer.

There were dark circles under his eyes from exhaustion and his eyes had lost the carefree, cheerful look. He reminded Avril painfully of her cousin, who had gone off to war against Mevolent and come back a mere shadow of his old self.

"So," Skulduggery said, snapping Avril out of her recollection, "I think it's just around this corner and up the street."

Sure enough, as they walked up the street and turned the corner a rickety sign greeted them, showing off the scratchy inscription of 'yew way'

"We're here! We're here!" Avril cried excitedly and had to refrain herself from running up to number 15 and banging on the door, anyway, she would probably go flying due to the dress...

Number fifteen was a very pretty house indeed, it's squat windows and domed thatched roof reminded Avril of something whimsical and almost fairy-tail like, It had a small rambling garden at the front over grown with roses, brambles, primroses and ivy.

They walked up to the front gate and rapped sharply on the narrow wooden door then waited impatiently on the porch. Soon enough it creaked open and Avril and Skulduggery were met with the sight of a frail old woman, about seventy to eighty years old. Her wispy shock of snow white hair was groomed back into a bun and she was wearing an old fashioned, Tudor style gown, probably from her youth in the 1500s.

"Hello, what brings you here, to my home?" She asked. She had a soft voice that for some reason reminded Avril of her own grandmother who's had passed away a few years back.

"Um, were friends of Kirk Bolt, he sent us here to deliver this to you," Avril held out the potion to the old woman and her face broke into a twinkling smile, she reached for it and Avril saw her ancient hands were gnarled and rough with work.

"Ah, Kirk is one of my oldest friends, we almost the same age though he obviously wears it better than I do, I never did have much magic but I've lived hundereds of years longer than I should so I'm thankful for that."

"well we'd better get going now, I'm sorry but we don't have much time."

"Ah, that's no problem dear boy, I have things to get to also, maybe I'll see you again someday. Send Kirk my best, Oh I'm Hilda by the way, Hilda Summers."

Skulduggery nodded politely and backed out of the porch waving goodbye. The meeting had been short and brief, just how everything needed to be if they wanted to get back to Valkyrie in time.

Walking back up the lane they reached the road again where the carriage was waiting again for them, Skulduggery had payed the man extra to bring them back to the inventor's cottage again. Avril bowed her head, lapsing back into the snooty noble woman act and stepped into the carriage once more.

**Modern Skulduggery's POV (Finally)**

Skulduggery banged his fist angrily against Ravel's desk and muttered a curse word under his breath.

"Skulduggery, sit down and have some tea." Advised Ghastly, who was standing next to his co-worker Erskine.

"Yeah, Skull, you need to relax a bit."

"Why should I relax? My best friend in the world is missing, away from where I can get to, away from her family, possibly dea-" Skulduggery cut of there, his skull drooping in anxiety and sadness.

"Skulduggery, you're forgetting something. Valkyrie isn't your only friend. We'll be here for you, we fought side by side with you against Mevolent, heck, against the unnamed, we're not going to desert you know. We're here. Till the bitter end." Ghastly said as Ravel nodded. Skulduggery raised his head and the two knew is he had eyes they would be filled with tears.

"Thanks friends, I'll be here too." With that Ghastly put his arm around Skulduggery's shoulder and Ravel perched Skulduggery's hat back atop his head.

"There. You look better already."

**Okay guys, I'm sorry, that chapter was slightly shorter than my old ones, but I'll make my return soon. It will be gloriously terrible. You mortals shall cower in fear and fire will rain from a blood stained sky, I will rise! I will rise! Review or you shall be slain! Review or you shall be slain!**

**Anyway *cough***


	40. Homeward bound

**Hi guys, thanks so much for all the reviews! XD (: I can't believe we've hit 200! I just want to say thanks you to every single one of my readers for all the support along the way. Here's to 100 more!**

**Tali4Ever: Aw thanks. You do know I wasn't kidding right? (; Oh lol, my computer/ keyboard malfunctions all the time.**

**LonleyGirl702: Thanks (: Aw, I wish I could but I'm very bust at the moment. Just be patient and wait for my big return, should come in a couple weeks/ a month. Okay, I know that's a long time but hang in there buddy (: Oh, cool (: Thanks so much (: (: I love all your fletchire stories!**

**The Interstellar Paragon: Sorry for not using your new username last time btw. Aw, thanks so much, I swear one of these days I'm gonna fly to Iceland and hug you (: Aww: Toothless Plushie1 PIKAAAAA! Aw thanks for the award *bows to imaginary crowd* DRAGON EGGS I WILLNOW BE HICCUP! Thanks so much, I think I'm the number one ParagonNight666 fan (:**

**Blue Fox: Lol, You shall be spared, all my reviewers shall be spared! Aw, thanks. I'm updating now though tbh I really had no time earlier in the week to. I love you! Well, you have many questions, all which will prevail answers soon enough well, excepting the later. You might have to wait a bit... Thanks so much, I like to think I provide this place with good entertainment, though there are countless other authors who help, Ink stained hands, Mya2015 and Lonely girl to name a few, though there are countless others!**

**Anyway, just want to wish you a sp00ky (as ThatDude92194 would put it, anyone else get that?) Halloween, if you want some scary songs for the Halloween spirit, here.**

**Spooky scary skeletons (lots of versions)**

**It's almost Halloween (Panic! At the disco)**

**This is Halloween (the nightmare before Christmas soundtrack) **

**Hope you have a great Saturday (:**

**Oh, okay, I'm gonna start putting song lyrics as a little title to every chapter, whoever knows where it's from will get my approval... here it is for this update!**

'**Sit back now enjoy the show, it's the weekend no place to go.'**

**Avril's POV**

When Avril and Skulduggery had finally arrived back to the inventor's cottage and had met up again with the rest of the group, the inventor finally started to fix up the brew of Icarus in preparation for their journey home.

While they were waiting for the potion to finish brewing and maturing (it would take a good 48 hours) Avril, Erika, Charlena and the boys went shopping. The lot of them were in desperate need of new provisions for the journey home, especially new clothes. Insisting upon taking money from her own pocket, Ren chipped in to the cost and grudgingly Zhara did too.

Avril had bought two durable, light dresses; one blue and one green as well as a fashionable corset and a few underskirts and petticoats.

They had also purchased a few loaves of bread, two large canisters of water (after last time getting drunk in the ship's cabin they wanted to take no chances) and a few pounds of strawberries as a treat.

Miraculously, wanting to avoid the little jailing incident of the previous week, they had actually bought some third class boat tickets for the journey home and were due to leave from a boat to Dublin soon. Everything seemed to be falling in place now and they were all set to go.

**Page break**

Two days later after hiding in his workroom for hours on end, the professor finally left his study and presented them proudly with a small bottle of light lilac liquid.

"Ah, finally, the illusive professor Bolt, miraculously out of his natural habitat." Ren joked.

"Ah, well, I have the potion for you; I'll give you the instructions on administering it albeit there is a chance your school matron will know the directions of use..."

"Well you'd better tell us in case!" Skulduggery said rather indignantly

The professor nodded quickly and tore a sheet of parchment away from his notebook then started scribbling the directions down. Skulduggery looked at the sheet and in rather loopy, untidy handwriting was written:

_Directions for use_

_The brew must be administered thrice daily, once in the morning, once at noon and once in the evening. About a tea spoon of the brew is required to be fed through the mouth. The invalid should start to heal in around 12 to 24 hours, if they have not recovered feed one more spoon of the potion to them._

Skulduggery nodded in satisfaction. The instructions seemed legitimate. He pocketed it and looked up at everyone else.

"Well," spoke up Saracen, "I think it's actually time to leave now... I mean, the ship sets sail at one and it's 12 O'clock now... Boarding started an hour ago."

"Yeah, you're probably right," sighed Avril, "I just need to grab my stuff and change."

"Me too," Piped up Erika

"Yeah, I'll go as well." Charlena said.

The three girls ran into the back room and grabbed the changing screen from the corner. Avril pulled the strings on her new corset as tight as they could go, gasped and then slipped on her blue dress. She tied her apron firmly around her waist, secured her hat over her head and laced up her boots as quickly as she could.

Avril cast one last glance around the room and grabbed her bags off the bed and then she pulled them out of the room for the last time.

**Page break**

The docks were absolute chaos. Cats, dogs and street children weaved through the crowd, looking for food and unsuspecting gentlemen to pick pocket. Third class passengers were allowed to board first and Avril, Skulduggery, Erika and the others managed to get on relatively quickly. They were shown to a small room in two's; each would be sharing a bunk bed for the entirety of the trip.

Avril went with Charlena, Skulduggery with Ghastly, Saracen and Dexter, Liath and Anton and Erskine and Erika.

The cabins were relatively comfortable, each with a small desk, a iron framed bunk bed and a circular porthole, above the desk about a quarter of a metre wide.

Avril dumped her bags on her bed and sat down on her desk, she was actually very excited for her journey. She had brought her sketching things with her and she still had half an hour left at the docks. She had a pretty good view out the porthole from here.

With that thought Avril got out her pencils, a sheet of old, yellowing card and began to sketch.

Charlena was still packing away her things into the tiny set of draws beneath her bed. Avril didn't really see the point to.

On the card, Avril was steadily sketching away, shading in the depth of the water and the long shadow the boat cast across the harbour. She drew every smiling face and every tiny cat individually on the card, every infinitesimal detail.

"Woah" Charlena had come up behind Avril and was examining the sketch.

"That's really good, I love it!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Thanks," Avril said gratefully. "I think I'm actually good at drawing towns and buildings, I do it a lot at home but it's always the same village, always the same view. Now I have the chance for a change, it's exciting and really enjoyable." Avril said passionately.

"Okay, clam down miss Michelangelo" Charlena joked, "Now, come help me unpack, if you're not going to do your own trunk at least help me with mine."

The two girls helped each other sort all the things away on to the desk, into the cupboards and on to the beds, soon they were finished and had just sat down to read when there was a knock on the door.

Charlena opened it to see the entire group of their friends standing there.

"We thought we could all have lunch together here, like a little indoor picnic!" Erika said brightly, stepping into the cabin.

"Uh, sure, just sit yourself down..." Avril said.

Everyone settled into the seats or onto the floor and the bread and strawberries were brought out, as well as some of the water. Almost immediately after everyone had started eating the boat started creaking and it suddenly began moving out of the harbour.

"I can't believe it guys!" Saracen cried, spraying crumbs everywhere, "we've actually made it, we have the brew and we're on our way home, in a day or two we'll be in Dublin and Valkyrie will be cured in no time. Mrs Grouse said we had a month, and we'll be back well within that time!"

"Touch wood!" Avril cried, and the whole cabin laughed and grabbed hold of the desk.

**Okay people, thanks so much for reading, from now on I'm gonna try to make my actual stories (excluding the start review responses and stuff and this) 1,000 words long. I know it's not that much but I will go over that a lot of the time. I think this update is about 1,100 words so there you go. Peace out, please review, follow and favourite! **(='.'=)**  
** (")_(")


	41. Romance and boredom

**Hi everyone! Thanks for being patient, I know this has taken a while, but I'm finally settling into secondary school (middle school) I have friends and stuff... ****Anyway, a quick note to any of my English readers, me and a group of friends are holding a peaceful protest outside the daily mail head quarters in London. **

**We're protesting about they're sexist representations and interpretations of women and feminism in the media. So if you want to come more details will follow, SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Anyway, replies!**

**RedIvySparrow: Aw, thanks (: 3**

**Lonely girl702: Awww. I try, I try, Lol. Not gonna happen. Well, at least you'd read it (: XD**

**BlueFox03: Yeeeessss thanks you, I love you (: Did you know I have a list of all the people who have been good to me so when I seize the power of the British empire I can reward them, or at least not send them o a fiery death... You have made that list!**

**The interstellar Paragon: Aww, *catches paragon* Well I'm gonna (; Well, I'm glad to hear it, now that I am your bestest friend (:**

**DeadGirl19: Thanks so much, I googled it but they don't seem to have an anniversary for it...**

**Skull Man: Well, yes it will happen eventually, they would have gone on that mission but Valkyrie was kidnapped, suffered the injuries, her friends ran away and they missed it!**

**Tali4ever: OO I love that you love my writing!**

**Anyway, song lyric! Well, passage. It's a hard one!**

**I should've stopped to paint our picture,****  
****Captured honest pure affection,****  
****Just to document the difference****  
****between attraction and connection.**

**And if we get beaten by this winter,****  
****If we get strangled by regret, just****  
****Let our love of life and tension****  
****Gasp in sweet and stuttered breaths**

**There is a small scene in this chapter that has something very slightly steamy, T rated, not an M. If you're at all sensitive, probably not, skip over it (:**

**Avril's POV**

After the picnic had ceased and everyone had eaten more than their fair share of food Avril was finally able to resume her sketch, the ship had left a few hours ago but she only had to add tones then a few details and lines.

Soon enough she had finished and was bored, so she got out some cards and decided to play blackjack with Charlena.

"Hey Charlena? Wanna play cards?"

"Nah, not right now, I'm writing a letter to Zhara and Ren, I'm going to post it as soon as we get back. Maybe later though."

Avril sighed and sat back into her chair. How would she fill the next hour?

**Erika/ Erskine POV**

Her hair was like shadows through his fingers, glinting softly in the dim light like molten onyx. It curled prettily around her chest as she leaned towards him.

His lips tasted faintly of strawberries. They were chapped and tough but she didn't mind, his hand grazed gently around her midriff.

Her eyes were closed serenely, taking in her emotions, the atmosphere of the room.

His messy, honey-coloured hair was tousled as her hand grazed through it.

Her skin was like pale silk on his flushed cheeks, he sighed as he breathed in her familiar yet musky scent.

Erskine fell back onto his bed and Erika lay next to him, they kissed passionately though gently. In the midst of the kiss Erika's dress slipped off her shoulder, it was slightly too big for her. Erskine had just slipped his hand under it when Erika stopped him.

"Not yet," she said gently.

Erskine nodded and smiled reassuringly. Erika grinned and the two teenagers slipped under the duvet, curling up in the warmth and letting the boat rock them to sleep.

**Skulduggery's POV**

Skulduggery was bored. He had absolutely nothing to do and without anything to do the only thing he could think about was what waited for him back in Kildare, the image of Valkyrie's face was the only thing clear in his addled mind.

He could remember the feeling of her black silky locks against his face and recalled the memory of their first date.

Her pale cheeks had been flushed with the winter's chill and they had kissed softly in the frosty woods. He should have stopped to paint their picture, just to document the memories, to record the happy times they had enjoyed before China.

At the thought of this name a burning rage seemed to consume Skulduggery, his fists clenched angrily and for a moment all he saw was white. He felt a fiery regret in the pit of his stomach, angry at himself for not hurting her, killing her!

Then, as if a mist had lifted from his confused brain he calmed down, Skulduggery's breathing regulated and he remembered that he couldn't kill. He wouldn't kill. Not if it was for Valkyrie, it wasn't what she would want. Not for himself either; he didn't settle things with rage and he hoped he never would.

**Okay people, sorry that this is a very, very short chapter. It was kind of just filler. The next chapter I write will be them back in Dublin; they may even get back to the school in chapter 51! Please review, follow and favourite, peace!**


	42. Paris attacks

**Just a quick authors note today. I just want to give my condolences to any one affected in the Paris attacks last night. This note and the next chapter will be dedicated to the victims and their families of the attack, everyone stay strong and stay calm.**

**Love – Hazel. 3**


	43. The Return

**Hi guys, I am so, so sorry for the wait. I know I've said this a thousand times but I was caught up in school, a bit of trouble... Thanks to you guys for reviewing! But please try and do the lyric guess thing, I think it would be fun... Maybe the last one was a bit random/ hard...**

**Reviews:**

**The Furry Paragon: Yes, it really was. 130 people died but more now are dying in Syria with air strikes from France and Europe. Innocent people! When you think how easily it could have been London, or Edinburgh, or Cardiff, even New York. It really puts things into perspective.**

**Tali4Ever: Aww... *coughs* um... sorry...**

**BlueFox03: Hey, I found the story and I love it! Valkyrie has to get a job at Freddie fazzbear's pizza! Genius! Anyway, cool. I'm glad you're excited for the next chunk of my story. Gonna be a lot of things happening! I have endless ideas.**

**The furry Paragon: Thanks. Every word from you makes my day a little bit more (: Thank you (:**

**Dystopian Tempest: Rachel! *that's right I said Rachel! I'm not even going to dignify that with a response!**

**Anyway, here's an easier one. It's the lyric thing now.**

'**Just shows how small the world really is... and we call it all home!'**

**Seriously people, at least make an effort (: XD**

**Avril's POV**

The boat creaked slowly to a halt as the masts were lowered down noisily. Avril hadn't realised how quickly the return journey would go! Maybe they had taken a different route back... Hopefully they'd still have docked in Dublin.

Avril ran out of her cabin dorm, still in her loosely hanging nightdress up onto the deck. She looked over the side rail and there was Dublin, glowing Gold and pink under the dewy light of dawn.

About a hundereds people were stood at the harbour and about half of them were watching her. She was the first person up!

Quickly ducking in embarrassment, she ran back to her cabin.

Avril burst into the room and shook Charlena roughly awake.

"Charlena! Charlena! We're here! We've docked in Dublin!"

The sleeping girl stirred restlessly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Charlena finally seemed to register Avril's cries and jumped out of bed.

"We're here! We're here!"

The two girls jumped up and down together and were making so much noise that they were interrupted...

Skulduggery came stalking in, fully dressed and looking half amused half irritated.

"Avril, Charlena. Calm down and get changed. Everyone has to be off in an hour!"

"An hour!" Exclaimed Avril. She shooed Skulduggery out of the room and grabbed the changing screen. The folded it into two halves and she and Charlena stepped behind it.

Avril wanted to look presentable for the walk back into school yet again almost all her dresses were in some state of shabbiness.

Quickly deciding on an emerald green skirt and a blouse. She threw on her under dress, corset, bodice then finally, her skirt then finally slipping on her button down leather boots.

Avril and Charlena then started to hastily pick up random items all over the floor, stockings, books, broken quills and the broken lace of a boot.

As soon as they had an inventory they folded their clothes back up neatly and put them on top of all their items in the trunk.

"Finished!" Charlena gasped, collapsing unto the bed.

Avril laughed and Charlena quickly followed. And once they had begun it was hard to stop, they laughed and laughed until their jaws ached. Mind you they had been miserable for the last few months, tired very morning, awake every night. It felt good not to be sad.

**Skulduggery's POV**

Being pushed relentlessly around the crowded harbour was not a fun experience for Skulduggery. His shoulders were bruised and battered, he had a cut on his left cheek and his hand had gone numb from cold. The rest of the group didn't look too happy either.

As soon as they has reached past the crowds and escaped into the town square, Skulduggery stopped.

"Guys, I think we have just enough money left between us to get a cab back to the school, or at least to the station near the school."

No one argued against this idea, everyone was too cold, tired and hungry. Avril was shivering.

So the group picked their way through the filth of the street and out of the way from waste from up high eventually finding a cab station just next to the shop where Saracen had seduced a girl, obviously Saracen sat as farthest away from the building and was crouching behind Anton.

They were lucky. As soon as they had sat down the clicking of Horses hooves announced the arrival of the cab. An old gentle man in a deep red cloak got out, paid the driver and left.

"Excuse me," Ghastly enquired, "how much for a ride to Kildare high street?"

The man snorted but then noticed he money in Ghastly's hand.

"Get in, price on arrival." He said gruffly.

The horses clambered on and everyone sat themselves into the cab and they slowly made their way back home.

**Okay, not a very long chapter but a very, very special surprise is coming... (:**


	44. Welcome home

**Omg you guys, I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated! I had a chapter typed out I swear! It got lost, maybe I forgot to save it of I've forgotten the title name. My folder has about 100/150 items, but I've deleted most old ones.**

**Can I apologise for three or so chapters missing from my fan fiction, they were deleted in the editing process and I have no time to re type them all at present. If you could hang on and try to remember the contents of them instead. If you're one of those people who have to refer back to places. Sorry. If you have a question PM me, even though it is Microsoft's fault *ahem***

"**MICROSOFT! HELP ME OUT HERE WILL YOU!"**

"**Error found. Please search help for further information"**

"**GODARN YOU MICROSSOFT!"**

**Anyway. Exciting chapter huh? Curing Valkyrie (hopefully) It won't work. It will work. Or will it. It won't. No it will. (:**

**Sorry, I don't think I can respond reviews for this chapter because some of my chapters were deleted during an editing process so now I have 49 chapters rather than 52 and the reviews got all messed up!**

**Lyric thing**

**Welcome home... peels the scars of my back, I don't need them anymore... I've come home**

**Okay, not hard. The song title is in there. Please participate. No one has so far!**

**P.S I wrote this update while listening to Paramore's misery business on repeat (:**

**Oh, by the way, if you're wondering why I'm focusing on Avril more than Skulduggery it's because rather than talking about a typical boy girl romance, I think I want to focus on the relationship between two best girlfriends. You know?**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Avril's POV**

Walking up the crunching, gravel drive towards the school was tone of the hardest things that Avril had ever done. It was also one of the strangest...

The school building was so familiar; having been her home for about ten years. Yet after sleeping in tiny cottages, the backs of cabs and the cargo holds of boats it seemed a little needlessly extravagant.

She couldn't help think about the other street children of Ireland and the fact that they wouldn't get a night like this in a fancy building. Today would be the same as any other for them. Sleeping rough; never knowing the shape the next moment would make.

Shaking out of this train of thought she and her friends walked around to the back of the building, where the entrance would be open into the kitchens. They couldn't do with any needless attention at the moment.

The door was unlocked, as they had expected and the kitchens empty. Maybe the staff had a lunch break.

They walked through the corridors and thankfully ran into no one, it was lesson time so they'd be unlucky to encounter any person for the present.

They soon reached the hospital wing they saw Valkyrie lying motionless on the pale bed. Her pallor was even more pronounced than usual. Her ebony hair tangled and spread around her head contrasted heavily with the paleness of her surroundings. She was an echo of the happy girl they had known two months ago, but it would change soon.

Skulduggery knelt down by Valkyrie's bedside and took out the instructions from his pocket and read them.

2We need to give her a spoonful of this stuff three times today, then she'll be fine, Hopefully." Skulduggery said, as if trying not to get his hopes up for fear of them being brutally shattered.

They managed to get a spoonful of the liquid between Valkyrie's dry lips and decided to sit down by her bed until it came to administer the rest.

A few hours later, spent which in silence, Mrs Grouse walked into the ward and almost fell over in shock.

"Skulduggery! Avril! Ghastly! You're back!"

"We managed to find the cure in Scotland and we have it here with us, I know you'll probably want to go and notify the head teacher and you can, sure, but don't expect us to leave here. We're about to give Valkyrie the next portion of the brew and I think that's a little more important than petty details of our return." Ghastly said flatly, everyone looked up surprised. Ghastly wasn't usually the one to talk in that way to any teacher.

"Well, uh, I understand," Mrs Grouse said quite surprised, "I have to go and notify the head teacher of your presence."

Mrs Grouse swept out of the room and everyone sat back down, sighing. This would only lead to letters home, drama and trouble.

"Hey," said Saracen, "I've been wondering why this place is so empty. Normally there are people in the hospital wing, but now that I think about it, we've been away for the last month or two. How else would anyone get hurt other than us?"

Everyone laughed as Saracen said this. It was true; the whole gang was constantly getting themselves and others into danger. It was a miracle that at least one of them hadn't been killed in action yet!

A few minutes later they decided to get the next bit of the potion into Valkyrie's mouth, the golden liquid dripped into her mouth and as Skulduggery looked at her face he noticed that her skin had lost some of its translucent, pale look. He smiled.

About ten minutes later a bell went, it was around three thirty so school was now over. If word had got out that they were back then Ola, Katherine and practically the entire 12th **(senior year in the us I think?)** year would be with them. Sure enough five minutes later Ola came racing into the ward, her pale face shone with excitement and tension.

"I can't believe you're back! You got the cure then, I knew you wouldn't return without it!"

Erika smiled as widely and Ola and nodded. The two girls hugged tightly and soon everyone had joined in even Anton, albeit reluctantly.

"But wait... who's this?" Ola asked, looking at Liath.

"Oh, they kinda picked me up along the way..." she said.

"She's our friend," smiled Dexter patting Liath on the back. Liath smiled and they all sat down, filling Ola in with stories of their adventures and how they had managed to obtain the rare potion.

"Are you telling me you illegally stowed away on a ship then got yourselves caught and arrested, but still managed to escape!" Ola gasped. Just as Skulduggery was telling her about Zhara and Ren a huge crowd of people burst into the medical bay.

The entirety of the twelfth year stood around them, all looking equally excited and awed to be there. Dexter vaguely recognised Delilah Nox, a girl who had sat next to him in comparative studies that year. He also so Katherine Storm, a girl he had occasionally duelled with in class.

She smiled at him and he grinned. Where they all here to see him and the others or Valkyrie? Dexter wasn't sure, he moved over towards Ghastly and while still smiling he murmured through his teeth, "uh, what do we do?"

As a response Ghastly welcomed everyone and all his other friends surged towards him, there was a lot of hugging, smiling, questions and noise.

At last, as if to save the, Mrs grouse came back in and shooed all the 12th years away angrily.

"The head teacher knows of your return, he's sending letters to your family to inform them of your return."

The group nodded and Mrs Grouse smiled. "I'm impressed that you found the cure. I studied it briefly when I did medical and science magic at your age but no one was sure how to get it or if it was even available."

"We only had to go to Scotland to find it; it wasn't like travelling to the Africas, or Gaul! Anyway, we got it from a professor, Kirk Bolt, do you know him?"

"Kirk! Oh, I had heard he was living in Scotland, we studied together from 1415- 1430! I never knew he had pursued potion brewing as a career though, hmmm."

Avril glanced up at the clock on the wall and cried.

"Guys, look, we need to give Valkyrie the rest of the potion, if it works she'll be up in ten minutes!"

A nervous sense of excitement descended on the group of students, everyone watching in awe as Avril dripped the remaining liquid into her friend's mouth. They sat back and waited. Time dragged on slowly as thoughts racked Avril's brain. What if it didn't work? What if Valkyrie didn't come back as she had been before?

The minute they waited felt like hours until Valkyrie blinked, sucked in a long breath of air and looked around at them, her chocolaty, deep brown eyes staring at them, slightly confused and tired.

"Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head in bewilderment. "What am I doing here!"

Skulduggery stared, this couldn't be happening. Not after all they had gone through, he saw the looks of shock and despair mirrored on his friends faces. Until... Valkyrie laughed, her voice lit up Skulduggery's mind like a match being struck.

"You didn't really think I would forget you, did you?"

**Ha! Bet I scared some of you there! XD XD**

**Please follow, favourite and review, it would mean the world 3**


	45. A crumbling mask

**This has gotten past the point where it was funny...**

**I'm a horrible person, but instead of trying to correct my non-updating evil ways I'm going to make an excuse. School. Yeah, you heard me; the most cliché, overused excuse on this website. **

**I wonder how many follows I just lost, review below and tell me! No seriously, I'm sorry. I leave for four months and this is what you get. You should learn to expect less... Most of my friends have given up on me.**

**Anyway, reviews!**

**Rude guest: HA HA HA HA HA I'm a narcissist so none of your words affect me HA HA HA HA HA **

**Moonlilystarlight: It's people like you that give me faith in the world. Well, you'll have to wait and see. I hope you like this chapter. Yeah, it is tricky to imagine skull with anyone else!**

**JustRockzyxxx: Aww thanks! Yeah, it's a shame that I am, but some things went wrong in the editing process and I have no backups, I'll try to get round to writing some replacements but I can't find time presently. (: Aww, music is the best. I also like All time low and Panic! At the disco, anything pop punk really.**

**TheSleepyGuy: well. Your username sums up my life in three words. Aww thanks so much!**

**Guest: yah... sorry about that...**

**OverInfinity: Cool! I listen to all of those, but I only know one song by 21 pilots; run and go. It's a great song though!**

**Annabelle Smith: Okay, but I swear its soft more or fresh man... kidding (sophomore &amp; freshman)**

**Anyway, on with the story! (It feels good to type that)**

**Valkyrie's POV**

The feeling of Valkyrie's soft hands around Skulduggery's shoulders was more welcome to him than food to a starving man. This was the moment he had seen in his dreams, behind his eyelids whenever he blinked and every time he was left to himself over the past month. This was the feeling heaven was made of. Then he looked up and saw Avril in front of the window, her face was glowing radiantly in the soft light and her eyes shone bright and clear with tears. This was just as much her moment as it was his.

She leapt forward and Valkyrie turned her attention to her best friend. The two embraced like they would never let go and though to Valkyrie the last month had felt like seconds, she missed Avril's presence as much as Avril hers.

One by one, everyone hugged Valkyrie and Skulduggery saw to his surprise that even the ever-tough Anton had the traces of tears in his eyes. This was the closest anyone would ever see him come to crying, at least until the war.

**One week later**

Valkyrie was admitted out of hospital one week later, she stood in front of the full length mirror alone in her room. Scars only half healed still riddled her body, long ones, flecked ones all white and as sharp as the day they happened.

But that was nothing to the emotional scarring the ordeal had cost Valkyrie. The high that she had put on ever since her first waking moment was waning.

She couldn't keep this up much longer, the facade she had used to disguise her true emotions was cracking and Valkyrie felt helpless and alone. She jumped at shadows, looked behind her shoulder constantly for China or Billy-Ray and when the evening came her nightmares were always ready to play.

She had told no one about her feelings. She didn't think she would be able to stand the looks of horror on their faces. So Valkyrie sat in her room, sitting under the covers of her bed pretending to be asleep when Avril entered. Avril saw Valkyrie's huddled figure under the bed clothes, shrugged and walked out. Valkyrie sighed; the only consolidation she had found the past week was the window by her bed. Outside she observed the sky.

Today the clouds were painted paper white across the calm blue globe. The sun was like dull piece of lead. It shone dimly onto the Earth and it seemed almost as if someone had lazily blotted it on with a blob of grey paint.

Valkyrie pushed her face deep into her pillow and felt as if she were the sun on that day. Looking down at the world but never experiencing it. Dull, cold and resigned above the life below.

The sun girl shifted underneath her blankets and got up. She got dressed hastily but was in no rush to be anywhere, it was a Saturday but that didn't mean she could relax. She had to remain happy, excited and energetic. For her friends. Plastering a huge, fake smile on her face she strode out into the hallway where Avril was waiting.

She felt so heavy that it hurt, she was heavy with feelings and burdens and something else that she couldn't quite explain; she just wanted to lie in bed.

"About time!" Avril chuckled as Valkyrie bounced up towards her, looking her in the eye Avril saw something strange there, a kind of confusion, or maybe it was sadness, but it was gone in a flash.

"Shall we meet up with the others?" Valkyrie smiled, glancing towards the entrance to the boy's wing of the building.

"They're at breakfast, everyone waited for you but Saracen and Dexters' hunger over powered them and they're basically magnetically attracted to food so they left and everyone else followed. Skulduggery sent me to come and wake you."

Valkyrie grinned and gripped Avril's hand, Valkyrie's grip was loose and cold in her best friends grasp. Avril looked at her friend in concern but shook it away quickly, Valkyrie was too happy for anything to be wrong. She probably just had a cold.

Valkyrie skipped after Avril down to breakfast but in her imagination she crawled and screamed and went back to bed. Valkyrie didn't know how much longer she could pretend.

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter, review follow and favourite please, it would make my day! Thanks!**


	46. Tears at night

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! Easter holidays! Yay! It's kinda just an excuse for me to catch up on all the sleep I've missed this term. I sleep for like four hours during the day and I guess that's not very productive but I'm trying to change my ways...**

**About the last chapter: I've decided to use the theme of PTSD and depression in my fan fiction because (unfortunately) it's very realistic. Depression is an illness that too many people suffer from in London and around the world. I've had friends suffer through it and the thing they need least is people saying 'everyone has bad days'. I'm writing about this to raise awareness for my friends, family and anyone having a bad time out there.**

**Reviews**

**Jcat: Aw. Thanks so much. It makes me happy to hear people read my little fan fiction (:**

**JustRockzyxxx: Thanks (: Yeah. Unfortunately it's hard for her at the moment.**

**Moonlilystarlight: (: Thanks. I feel like writing emotions is a strong point of mine. Unlike work or life... **

**Bluefox03: I know Val has faced a lot but I think in instances before she's been able to fight back and here she was powerless. Valkyrie is used to having power and having that taken away is extremely traumatic. Aww thanks! Almost at 30 follows!**

**Story**

**Avril's POV**

Saturday passed in a haze of excitement, laughter and general messing around. Avril, Skulduggery and all the rest lazed in the library and when the rain had stopped they sprinted outdoors and laughed themselves breathless when Erskine slipped into a puddle.

Liath had left for Dublin the day before. Avril had been sad and as she had waved good bye to her friend though she couldn't help feeling slightly relieved. The memory of the journey was a reminder of Valkyrie's near death and every time Avril saw Liath she was just reminded of the subject. She couldn't help wanting to put all reminders of those few months in the past.

Aside from that Avril was living carefree. Though there was one thing that was bothering her. Valkyrie seemed so distant and strange. Occasionally Avril would catch her staring off into the distance and sometimes she saw a look in the girl's eyes that was so sad it could have broken Avril's heart. Her usually happy go lucky, devil-may-care attitude seemed diluted now.

Skulduggery had noticed the same thing in his girlfriend. He had gotten to know her laugh so well and now it sounded strange and hollow. Her usually dancing, bight brown eyes were sad and lonely.

Valkyrie herself was struggling to cope with the act she was being forced to play. That night when she was sure Avril had fallen asleep she cried into her pillow. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the faces of the people she was so terrified of. She felt so powerless and even though she knew both people in question, Sanguine and China, were far away from where they could hurt her.

Suddenly the door creaked open and split the room in half with a thick band of dusty, yellow light. Skulduggery stepped in. He had left his toothbrush in their bathroom and for some unknown reason was only retrieving it now. Valkyrie jumped so suddenly, fearing it was an intruder and when she sat up and her face fell into the light, Skulduggery saw the wet tear marks on her face.

Skulduggery stood there in shock, his world frozen around him. Suddenly realising the situation, he ran over to Valkyrie just as she burrowed deep under the quilted covers.

"Valkyrie! What's wrong? Come out... you don't need to cry!"

Valkyrie winced and sobbed even harder. The phrase had triggered something in her memory she had tried to repress.

'_You don't need to cry darling' Billy-Ray laughed as she screamed. He dragged the razor slowly and excruciatingly down her exposed collar bone, smiling at her tears._

By then Avril had woken up and saw the dark figure bent over Valkyrie's bed. She suppressed a scream but then realised who it was.

"W-what? W-hat's going on?"

Then she heard Valkyrie's pitiful sobs and jumped up from her bed. Avril struck a match and lit the oil lamps in the room, illuminating the melancholy scene.

"I'll go and get the others" she whispered to Skulduggery, she had no idea what was going on but Valkyrie desperately needed her friends. He nodded anxiously.

Avril ran down the corridor desperately, not caring that it was past curfew. She swung through the heavy doors into the boys' wing and pounded on Erskine's door.

He answered almost a minute later with tousled hair and a confused expression.

"It's Valkyrie! Something's happening but I don't know what! Wake up the others!"

Erskine nodded frantically and ran back into his room, Avril didn't hesitate. She ran down the corridor and soon all the 'dead men' were awake and on their way to Val and Avril's dorm.

"I'll go and wake Erika and Charlena!" Erskine announced, taking a sharp turn down the corridor to the girl's room.

The group finally arrived panting into the dorm where Valkyrie was leant against the bed board. Her long sheet of silky dark hair was hung over her face and her sobs could be heard clearly.

Everyone stood there in shock, gazing horrified at their friend. Valkyrie looked up and pushed her hair away from her red face.

Her dark eyes shone with misty tears and they ran down her face like rain drops on a grey window. Her hair was fluffy and all over the place, swept back across her forehead messily, parts of it were wet with salty tears.

Skulduggery was sitting behind her, talking to her and his expression indicated something awful.

'_Close the door'_

Avril motioned to Anton just after Erika, Charlena and Erskine had re entered. He obliged and they all moved forward towards their friend.

Valkyrie looked up at them dolefully and sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry to wake you guys up, really, this is n- nothing. You should all go back to bed." She whispered, and wiped her eyes.

"Valkyrie," Erika whispered, "you need to tell us what's wrong. We can help."

"You wouldn't understand." A single tear slid onto Valkyrie's red lips and she buried her head in her lap.

"Look, guys, I think what Val needs is some time with Skulduggery and Avril. We can talk in the morning." Suggested Ghastly.

Valkyrie nodded and Erika looked as if she was about to protest but stopped after she saw more tears slide onto her friends lap.

Avril tucked herself quietly in next to Valkyrie as the procession of people left the dorm, yawning, grumbling and whispering worriedly.

"It's just... All the scars remind me of what happened that day... I can't stop thinking about what he did... what she did."

Avril felt a tear fall down her own cheek and sighed.

"Val... We're here. Nothing can hurt you."

"Do you think I don't know that!" Cried Valkyrie bitterly through her tears. She pulled back her hair and showed them a long white scar in front of her ear. "I'm not stupid, but I won't be in this damn school forever! China will still want revenge..."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't lose my temper at you" Said Valkyrie quietly, looking up at Avril.

"I get it, it was the same for me after Serpine but I don't think as bad as you..." She trailed off.

Skulduggery looked at her desperately. He let Valkyrie bury her head in his shoulder but he had no idea what to do. This was a problem he couldn't solve with his fists and it depended on the wellbeing of one of the closest people to him. Valkyrie.


	47. Beds and Mornings

**Sorry it's been so long. Let's get to it.**

**Reviews real quick:**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. **

**Nightfall of anime: I will take my time in school!**

**BlueFox: surprises are called surprises for a reason. You'll have to read on! **

**Lonely girl: thanks so much!**

**General POV**

Valkyrie wiped her face on her crumpled bed sheets and looked away from Skulduggery.

"Valkyrie, we should talk..."

"No... Not tonight, not now... Just give me time."

Skulduggery nodded. The light that danced off this face made his cheekbones look sharper than ever. Almost reminding Valkyrie of the modern version she loved so much.

"Okay, I'll leave. You can get some sleep." Skulduggery nodded, making a move towards the door.

"No! Wait... Can you stay?" Valkyrie asked timidly, looking at her boyfriend.

"Sure, I'll sit here." Skulduggery sat down into an old, worn out looking arm chair.

"Actually, I mean here. Will you just... hold me? Nothing else though." Whispered Valkyrie.

Surprise registered on Skulduggery's face but he kicked of his shoes and sat lay down next to Valkyrie. He put a careful arm around her thin shoulder.

_She had lost weight_, he though concernedly.

The light flickered into a swirl of smoke and Skulduggery fell asleep to the sound of Valkyrie breathing.

**Morning**

It was Sunday morning, so the two teenagers had nowhere to be. Valkyrie woke up first to translucent rays of sunshine hitting her face. It was strange; this was the closest she had ever felt to Skulduggery.

All they had done was to sleep side by side, comfort each other, and yet it was like they had reached some important milestone. She didn't move for fear of disturbing him.

Skulduggery looked pretty adorable at the moment. He had a small amount of drool on his lip and his cheek was all squished up against the pillow.

Valkyrie laughed and she felt a tingle go through her. For a moment she didn't know why, but then she realised it was because she genuinely felt happy. Instead of a forced laugh or a broken smile she felt warmth seeping through her, something real that couldn't be taken away from her.

Skulduggery stirred. Part of Valkyrie wanted him to stay asleep so she could look at him forever. So that she could take in every ounce of him.

He opened his eyes and blinked groggily. When he saw Valkyrie looking down at him he smiled.

"Morning," he grinned. His face suddenly turned serious. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"It's just. I've never been in a situation like the one I was in with Sanguine before. I was utterly powerless. At least in situations where I was hurt before I could kinda control it. Before I wasn't tied down, unable to prevent the situation. Every time I look round I see something and it reminds me of him. I dream about it sometimes too..."

Skulduggery looked desperately sad.

"I didn't last night though..." Valkyrie smiled.

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry. More coming soon xxx**


	48. A mission

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay on this one!**

**Paragon: It's cool, I've kept you guys waiting! *laughs shiftily. Yeah, I guess that scene was pretty depressingly romantic.**

**Jcat: Aww, thanks (I'm loving it: reminded me of McDonalds...)**

**RedIvySparrow: You're too kind, especially as my updating habits are less that exemplary...**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Valkyrie was still sad, still trying to escape the nightmare in her mind, but there was a difference now. Her friends knew what she was going through. Her days no longer consisted of pained smiles and fake laughs. She had people holding her burden with her. Sometimes she felt like all she wanted to do was lock herself away from the world and not have to try anymore, other days she was happy. These days were usually spent with Avril and Skulduggery.

Valkyrie was lying in bed reading when there was a knock at her door. She hastened to answer it and when she opened it Skulduggery bounced in.

"Hello my love!" He said jokingly, Valkyrie laughed and Skulduggery sat down on her bed.

"I just got a letter, one concerning you, Avril and me."

"What is it about, is it your parents? Avril's?" asked Valkyrie, confused.

"Well, the sanctuary in Dublin have contacted us and they're requesting us for a mission, we turned down the last one on account of Sanguine- uh, China."

Valkyrie nodded, pushing her hair out of her eyes, "what's the mission then?"

"Well, if you're not ready, you don't have too, I mean, it's so soon for you..."

Valkyrie's blood grew cold.

"Sanguine..."

Skulduggery nodded slowly, "they want us to find him, capture him. Bring him the sanctuary. Apparently as well as assaulting you he assassinated a mage in the American sanctuary; they think he's our responsibility. Look, we don't have to do this; we only just got you back."

"No." Valkyrie said. Her jaw was set and there was a determination in her eyes he had never seen before.

"I have to face him, kick his ass. I can't run forever."

Skulduggery looked at her. He had never loved her so much as he did now. She was so incredibly brave, so strong. Skulduggery kissed her and Valkyrie felt as though all her troubles had melted like snow.

"When do they want us?" she whispered.

"They want us to notify them back today and when they get the response in two or three days, we'll leave."

Valkyrie nodded and they embraced tightly.

"The school know about this then?"

"Yeah, they actually encouraged it." Skulduggery nodded.

Valkyrie smiled and pushed a curly strand of skulduggery's hair behind his ear, looking into his honest green eyes.

**Three days later**

The wind was biting cold on Valkyrie's face and it smelled fresh and sharp, like the country side.

She stood on the gravel drive, wearing the tunic and trousers Ghastly's father had made for her. Her hair was back in a pony tail and Avril and Skulduggery stood next to her, they were waiting for a carriage to the Dublin sanctuary.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Avril whined.

Skulduggery grinned annoyingly, he had been up since half five, "Early bird gets the worm!"

Avril glared at him and then held back a yawn.

"You're so annoying sometimes." She said.

"Nah, you love me, who couldn't?"

Valkyrie laughed and Avril scoffed, Skulduggery just grinned.

Then the carriage came into sight by the gates, it pulled over next to them and they got in, it was pretty roomy with comfortable leather seats. The drive would take maybe an hour and a half so Valkyrie was glad of the warmth of the carriage.

Skulduggery had brought some playing cards and they started to play black jack.

"HEY! You can't put that card down; it has to be any eight, seven or six!"

Skulduggery scoffed.

"I so can!"

"Says who?"

"Me of course." Skulduggery grinned and looked simultaneously affronted.

Valkyrie shook her head exasperatedly and continued, laughing inside her head. This would be a long ride.

**Sorry for the short chapter you guys! Forgive me :'(**


End file.
